The Ultimate Ridonculous Race
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when 66 teams from your favorite cartoons, games, TV shows, etc. compete in a around-the-world race for a chance at one million dollars? It's nothing but carnage, mayhem, destruction and a whole lot of vomit-inducing action on a super-sized crossover of Total Drama's Ridonculous Race! Requested by Jeff Hardy Fan VR1. Chapter 17 is up!
1. Ch 1: Intro - Team Reveal, Part I

**"Ultimate Ridonculous Race"**

 **Rated T for a bit of language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and all of its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, FOX, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nintendo, Capcom, YouTube, MTV, Hanna-Barbera, Konami and such. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 insisted I do my own take on the Total Drama spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Instead of 18 teams, we're going with 66 teams from your favorite games, TV shows, and cartoons as they travel around the world to race in the most excruciating challenges ever thought of in God's green earth! Anyway, sit still and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Introduction/Teams Revealed, Part 1**

* * *

"This is once again Toronto, the capital of North America." The host said, "Birthplace of funk, where yet again, where the albino panther screams through the sky. Now beneath my manly-sized 13 rogues, 50 teams from your favorite franchises of TV shows, video games, cartoons and sports will arrive at this historic train station, ready to once again embark on a race around the world. If you think last season of the Ridonculous Race was any better, this season will get a lot bigger! More contestants, more places and more mayhem than you can shake a stick at! I'm Don, and this is... the ULTIMATE RIDONCULOUS RACE!"

As he shined his teeth, the scene transitioned to a montage of various places and vehicles that the contestants would be traveling with. They got a good look at the taxi that was placed on the screen, and when it opened, showed around 50 pictures of the teams that would be competiting. After that, it transitioned to a title card that read "ULTIMATE RIDONCULOUS RACE" on the front.

After the sequence ended, the scene transitioned to Don himself, who was walking

"Welcome once again to the Ultimate Ridonculous Race, where our 50 teams from across the country are readying themselves to embark on a race to the finish line and not to the death." Don replied. "I don't want anyone dying, otherwise I will get sued big time. Anyway, let's meet half of the 50 teams competing for a chance at the million dollars and a chance at not actually dying."

With the intro done, the scene flashed to the first team sitting on front of the bus. One of them had long purple hair with pink streaks right around the bangs and dressed like a colorful schoolgirl, while the other member had spiky blue hair and dressed in a black jacket with a single white-red line.

"Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle from _My Little Pony: Equestria Girls_ , the Secret High School Sweethearts."

 _ ***Confession***_

 _ **"It is so nice to be here competing on the Ridonculous Race," Twilight squealed. "It's always been a dream come true to be on a reality show like this. I hardly ever watched reality shows back at Canterlot, but when I heard about the Ridonculous Race, I had to take a look at it firsthand. Right there, I was immediately hooked. And it's so great we get to be in this season for a chance at a million dollars!"**_

 _ **"Plus, being in this season will definitely get my band much more exposure," Flash replied. "Just so you know, I'm in a band. So if we win that million dollars, I'm gonna use half it to get a new tour bus, instruments and if I have enough cash left on me, I'm gonna even open up a little studio so that me and Flash Drive could record awesome material for our soon-to-be-debut album! If that is if me and Twilight are still alive in one piece."** _

_***FLASH!***_

"Monty Monogram and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz from _Phineas and Ferb_ , the Top Secret Lovebirds." Don replied.

 _ ***Confession***_

 _ **"I'm really psyched about being in this show." Monty smirked. "The best thing about it is, our fathers don't even know what were doing."**_

 _ **"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the story I told my father when I told him I would be going to summer camp." Vanessa smirked as well. "I wish he wouldn't pack me so much bug spray. So Monty, how did you try to get on."**_

 _ **"Oh, I joined the army, all because they had free donuts for service members. But worth it to be here, I guess!" Monty chuckled.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Heath Burns and Abbey Bominable from _Monster High_ , the High-Schooled Monsters."

 _ ***Confession***_

 _ **"Yeah baby, it really feeeeeels good to be here!" Heath exclaimed, feeling a little anticipated. "I mean, a race around the world? And I'm taking the hottest ghoul in school with me? This is definitely worth it."**_

 _ **"I feel same thing too." Abbey nodded. "I suggested to flame-boy here we be on the show. Of course, if we don't win, I crush nads everywhere."**_

 _ **"Hopefully not mine though, I'm a bit sensitive when it comes to my 'special guys'." Heath gulped.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella from _Ever After High_ , the 'Rebel' Couple."

 _ ***Confession***_

 _ **"Me and Ashlynn are definitely in it to win." Hunter nodded. "Mostly, Ashlynn would object to some reality shows when a poor animal is killed. But if it's for that million bucks, than we'll try to do whatever that throws our way."  
**_

 _ **"Yeah, I'm gonna try not to get a little too sensitive whenever we have to harm an animal." Ashlynn nodded right before she started tearing up a bit. "Those poor animals...!"  
**_

 _ **Seeing her on the brink of tears, Hunter decided to hold her for comfort.**_

 _ **"It's okay, Ashlynn. There's nothing to worry about." Hunter smiled down at her.**_

 _ **Realizing that they were still filming, Hunter decided to close it out by smirking a bit embarrassingly.**_

 _ **"It's just gonna take a little time getting used to..." He smirked.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson from _Austin & Ally_, the Singer-Songwriters!"

 ***Confession***

 _ **"It is so good to be on a reality show quite like the Ridonculous Race," Ally replied. "Most reality shows are just so boring nowadays. But with me and Austin as a team, we're here to prove that were more than just your singing-songwriting team!"**_

 _ **"Totally." Austin nodded. "Our friends Trish and Dez are taking control of the Music Factory until we get back from the game. Hopefully, we'll get back with million dollars on our pockets. It is so gonna rule, I even wrote our victory song! Check it out."**_

 _ **Suddenly, Austin brought out his signature guitar and tried to play a chord, but Ally stopped him.**_

 _ **"Um, Austin, maybe we should wait until we win the entire race..." Ally replied.**_

 _ **"Aw, but I liked the victory song..." Austin groaned.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Liv and Maddie Rooney from _Liv and Maddie_ , the Twin Sisters!"

 _ ***Confession***_

 _ **"We are stoked to be on the Ridonculous Race!" Liv squealed. "Of course with my acting skills on the hit show Sing It Looooooooud and my new show Voltage, we are sure to be a big hit! Hopefully, I won't break a nail while I'm at it."**_

 _ **"There's nothing to worry about, Liv. We've got the skills to pay the bills." Maddie reassured her. "Of course, if we get to Australia, I wouldn't wait to see Diggie. I bet he's a little homesick around me. But no matter what happens, me and Liv stick to the very end! BAM! WHAT?!"**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Tyler James and Nikki Ortiz from _Dog With A Blog_ , the Long-Distance Couple!"

 _ ***Confession***_

 _ **"Me and Nikki have been waiting for this moment ever since we've gotten back together." Tyler smirked. "When she returned from El Salvador, she got an application, telling me we've just been invited to compete in this season. Talk about a welcome back gift for sure.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I must admit that we've been way too distant from each other for quite a long time now." Nikki nodded. "But now that were on Ridonculous Race, me and Tyler can finally spend time with each other! It's been so long!"**_

 _ **"Awww, it's been so long for me too." Tyler blushed at Nikki.**_

 _ **"I know, right?" Nikki blushed at Tyler.**_

 _ **After seconds of staring into each other's eyes, both Nikki and Tyler decided to share a passionate kiss with each other.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Alan and Jake Harper from _Two and a Half Men_ , Father and Son."

 _ ***Confession***_

 _ **"I must admit, being on this show with my son is definitely a wonderful experience," Alan replied. "As you may know we haven't been communicating well with each other since Jake here spends time on his iPhone all the time. So I figured that the best way to communicate well to him is that me and Jake compete on this little reality show. He knows how much he loves being on TV."**_

 _ **"Hey dad, are we gonna see boobs?" Jake smirked as he was messing around with his phone.**_

 _ **"What is it with you and boobs?" Alan raised his eyebrow.**_

 _ **"I don't know, I just wanna see boobs." Jake shrugged. "It's the only reason why I came here."**_

 _ **"Kids these days..." Alan rolled his eyes.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Steve Urkel and Carl Winslow from _Family Matters_ , the Neighbors."

 _ ***Confession***_

 _ **"Being one of Chicago's finest police officers, it is my duty to make sure that no harm gets to us." Carl replied. "As long as Urkel does what I say and listens to me without screwing up, we'll do fine for sure."**_

 _ **"I've known the big guy ever since I fell head-over-heels with her daughter Laura." Urkel replied. "As long as I don't think about her much too often, we'll do great. Because believe me, once they see us butterflies, we're gonna sting them like bees!"**_

 _ **Urkel then got up out of his seat and pull off his excellent footwork while punching...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...only for one his punches to hit the entire camera screen itself, breaking a little bit. Feeling a little embarrassed, Steve turned to Carl with these words:**_

 _ **"Mmm, did I do thaaaaaaat?"**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Al and Peggy Bundy from _Married... With Children_ , Husband and Wife."

 _ ***Confession***_

 _ **"Alllllll, I don't want to be here. It's too drafty." Peg whined, shaking her leg back and forth like always.**_

 _ **"Sorry Peg, drafty is what drafty gets." Al groaned. "Look, we're not gonna rant out our thoughts on this competition. But with one major exception: When we do win, I'm keeping all of it, Peg! That means, you're not spending the winning money on bon-bons and plates with Oprah's face on them! I won $500 bucks last time at a raffle and you spent it all on 17 cans of bulky tampons! It's not happening this time, Peg!"**_

 _ **"But Allllllll, I want some tampons so that I won't have to leak between my leeeeegs!" Peg whined again.**_

 _ **All of her whining ended up making Al having to fake-hang himself out of his misery.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Ryu and Ken from _Street Fighter_ , the Karate Rivals."

 _ ***Confession***_

 _ **"This is gonna be quite the test for me." Ryu replied. "We've never been on a reality show before, mostly because we're too busy competing in Street Fighter tournaments."**_

 _ **"But now that we're on Ridonculous Race, we're gonna show the whole world what Ryu and Ken are made of!" Ken exclaimed. "And if you're asking ladies, I'm already taken and off the market. But Ryu's single to mingle!"**_

 _ **"Um, I'm not sure I wanna date anyone yet..." Ryu said, blushing a little in shame.**_

 _ **"Nonsense, you'll be a big hit with the ladies!" Ken exclaimed. "Just this morning, I put your underwear up on eBay with your name on them!"**_

 _ **"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ryu reacted in shock.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Mario and Luigi from _Super Mario Bros._ , the Plumbers."

 ***Confession***

 **"It is a-great to be here!" Mario exclaimed. "Me and my brother have always faced the tightest of challenges such as beating a-Bowser and saving the Princess Peach! I know this is one challenge me and Luigi plan to conquer, don't you think?"**

 **"You got that right, my brother!" Luigi nodded. "Whether we're race-car drivers, doctors or athletes of any sport, we got this in the bag!"**

 **In exchange, both Mario and Luigi fist-bumped each other.**

 ***FLASH!***

"Dolph Ziggler and Lana from the WWE, the Blondes."

 ***Confession***

 **"Me and Lana have been pretty tight for nearly two months now," Ziggler smirked. "We're just high on our tails, trying to get away from that brute Rusev and that commie lover known as Summer Rae. They're like annoying gnats for sure. But regardless, me and Lana came here to do two things in Ridonculous Race, and that's: Show. Off."**

 **"He loves to steal the show everytime, it's what I like about him." Lana nodded to the camera.**

 **However, her eye started to twitch a little.**

 **"But whenever I ever think about that hussy Summer Rae, I just wanna smack the rest of her lipstick loose!" Lana snapped a little. "I'm pretty certain she's got those babies strapped to her like fake lips."**

 **"Don't you just love that, folks? Lana's just one big firecracker!" Dolph smirked again to the camera.**

 ***FLASH!***

"Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ , the Duelists!"

 ***Confession***

 **"Aw yeah, Joey Wheeler's back in the saddle again, baby!" Joey cheered for himself. "I wanna say shout-out to Yug, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, and my good sis, Serenity! Wait for me, sis! Joey's coming home with all the moolah, baby!"**

 **"Joey, you do realize you won't be getting all the money, right?" Mai sighed. "Believe it or not, I may want some of the cash too. So that means I'm actually getting half and you're getting half. Sounds simple, huh?"**

 **Hearing this, Joey stopped celebrating and cleared his throat.**

 **"Oh, um, I knew that Mai..." Joey chuckled. "Just got caught up in the moment, that's all."**

 **"Heh, you always do, Joey." Mai chuckled back.**

 ***FLASH!***

"Angry Video Game Nerd and the Nostalgia Critic, the Angry Critics."

 ***Confession***

 **"I don't know what the f**k I'm doing there." The Nerd scowled. "I'd rather play Hong Kong 97 with my underwear wrapped around my neck than to be on this awful piece of goats**t. I rather have a one-night-stand with Sasquatchanakwa than to play this horrid piece of s**t wrapped in bacon. But if it's worth the million dollars, than I'm gonna strap on my f***ing Power Glove, because it's about to get totally bumpy from here."**

 **"I agree with you on that, nardbucket." The Critic nodded. "Those teams are like gonna be Owen's poopy ass in Total Drama Island and my nose, completely wiped out!"**

 **"Yeah, that was a horrible poop joke there." The Nerd cringed.**

 **"Sorry, I tried there." The Critic shrugged.**

 ***FLASH!***

"Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper from _The Big Bang Theory_ , the Scientists."

 ***Confessional***

 **"I'm very excited to be on this show." Leonard smiled. "I know Penny couldn't come along since since she's already sick, but I'm still excited. As long as Sheldon doesn't bark orders like a skinny anorexic Hitler, we'll do just-"**

 **"Leonard, I wanna switch seats! This seat's too cold!" Sheldon complained.**

 **"For the last time, Sheldon, you're not getting the warm seat!" Leonard exclaimed. "Stick to what you've got!"**

 **"Wow, you're a cranky bird, that's for sure." Sheldon scowled at Leonard, therefore remaining in his seat.**

 ***FLASH!***

"Xander and Emma Ross from _Bunk'd_ , the Camp Counselors."

 ***Confessional***

 **"This is so great and so awesome! Me and Emma are way skilled when it comes to handling kids at a summer camp." Xander smirked.**

 **"Yeah, especially when we have to pick up their snot on the floor." Emma nodded. "Then, it gets ugly from here."**

 **"Believe me, we saw a big kid sneezed so loud, one of the snot nuggets looked too much like Hazel." Xander reminded everybody. "I think it got the hair right, that's for sure."**

 **"Yeah. Rule number one at Camp Kikiwaka: Stay away from Hazel." Emma reminded everyone as well.**

 ***FLASH!***

"Stewie Griffin & Brian Griffin from _Family Guy_ , the Talking Baby and Dog."

 ***Confessional***

 **Brian was shown drinking one of his usual Martini's while Stewie looked so excited.**

 **"Oh my-lanta! It is sooooo amazing to be on the Ridonculous Race!" Stewie exclaimed. "I have never been on a reality show before, let alone a real show before. Who knows? Maybe I was, I can't tell for sure. But how great would it be to win those million dollars! With that kind of money, I can build that fantastic greenhouse I've been wanting to build for quite some time now! Isn't that right, Brian?"**

 **Not even listening to what Stewie was saying, Brian finished his drink and turned to the left.**

 **"Can I get another glass here? This raspberry-flavored martini is amazing." Brian replied.**

 **"See? He's excited already!" Stewie exclaimed to the camera.**

 ***FLASH!***

"Red and Kitty Forman from _That 70's Show_ , the 70's Couple."

 ***Confessional***

 **"I don't know what I got myself into." Red sighed. "Having to deal with fifty-nine other dumbasses? It's like living next to multiplied Bobs."**

 **"Oh, he's just kidding, folks!" Kitty smiled to the camera. "Just so you know, he's just happy-happy-happy to be here! Of course, Red's always has to be careful of his heart. He tends to get a little cranky if he doesn't get his heart medicine. But like I said, we're happy to get this once-in-a-lifetime chance."**

 **"I'm hungry. Are there donuts around here?" Red said, looking around.**

 **"You just wait until we're finished!" Kitty snapped at her husband.**

 ***FLASH!***

"Geoff and Bridgette from Total Drama, the Surfing Couple."

 ***Confessional***

 **"WHOO-HOO!" Geoff hollered out. "Man, it is so choice to be back once again! Yeah, I know Brody won't be there this time around, but it's awesome that my girl Bridge is here with me this time! It's been a long time coming!"**

 **"I know! Competing without you is totally driving me crazy!" Bridgette sighed. "But at least this time, we'll finally be able to focus on the competition for once. Last time we've competed in a season together, we got voted off of Total Drama Action. But no more distractions! This time, we're going all the way! Right, Geoff?"**

 **"You know it, babe!" Geoff nodded in unison.**

 **And then out of nowhere, Geoff and Bridgette went at it like wild dogs, making out like crazy.**

 ***FLASH!***

"Well people, you thought we were done yet with our contestants?" Don raised his eyebrow. "We still got a long way to go! That was just part 1 of our teams reveal! After the break, we reveal 20 more teams after this word from our sponsors, here on the ULTIMATE RIDONCULOUS RACE!"

Suddenly, Don ended up flashing his teeth, therefore commencing to a commercial.

* * *

 **Well, this is gonna be fun. Anyway, here's the team lineup so far!**

 **1\. Flash Sentry & Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) - The Secret High-School Sweethearts**

 **2\. Monty Monogram & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) - The Top Secret Couple**

 **3\. Heath Burns & Abbey Bominable (Monster High) - The High-Schooled Monsters**

 **4\. Hunter Huntsman & Ashlynn Ella (Ever After High) - The Rebel Couple**

 **5\. Austin Moon & Ally Dawson (Austin & Ally) - The Singers-Songwriters**

 **6\. Liv Rooney & Maddie Rooney (Liv and Maddie) - The Twin Sisters**

 **7\. Tyler James & Nikki Ortiz (Dog With A Blog) - The Long-Distance Couple**

 **8\. Alan Harper & Jake Harper (Two and a Half Men) - Father & Son**

 **9\. Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory) - The Scientists**

 **10\. Steve Urkel & Carl Winslow (Family Matters) - The Neighbors**

 **11\. Al Bundy & Peggy Bundy (Married... With Children) - Husband & Wife**

 **12\. Ryu & Ken (Street Fighter) - Karate Rivals**

 **13\. Joey Wheeler & Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh!) - The Duelists**

 **14\. Mario & Luigi (Super Mario Bros) - The Plumbers**

 **15\. Dolph Ziggler & Lana (WWE) - The Blondes**

 **16\. Geoff & Bridgette (Total Drama) - The Surfing Couple**

 **17\. Xander & Emma Ross (Bunk'd) - The Camp Counselors**

 **18\. Angry Video Game Nerd & Nostalgia Critic - The Angry Critics**

 **19\. Red Forman & Kitty Forman (That 70's Show) - The 70's Couple**

 **20\. Stewie Griffin & Brian Griffin (Family Guy) - Talking Baby & Dog**

 **21.**

 **22.**

 **23.**

 **24.**

 **25.**

 **26.**

 **27.**

 **28.**

 **29.**

 **30.**

 **31.**

 **32.**

 **33.**

 **34.**

 **35.**

 **36.**

 **37.**

 **38.**

 **39.**

 **40.**

 **41.**

 **42.**

 **43.**

 **44.**

 **45.**

 **46.**

 **47.**

 **48.**

 **49.**

 **50.**

 **51.**

 **52.**

 **53.**

 **54.**

 **55.**

 **56.**

 **57.**

 **58.**

 **59.**

 **60.**

 **61.**

 **62.**

 **63.**

 **64.**

 **65.**

 **66.**

 **Get ready for next chapter a.k.a. Part II since we've got 46 left to go. Will your favorites be in? Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


	2. Ch 2: Teams Revealed, Part II

**"Ultimate Ridonculous Race"**

 **Rated T for a bit of language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and all of its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, FOX, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nintendo, Capcom, YouTube, MTV, Hanna-Barbera, Konami and such. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 insisted I do my own take on the Total Drama spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Instead of 18 teams, we're going with 66 teams from your favorite games, TV shows, and cartoons as they travel around the world to race in the most excruciating challenges ever thought of in God's green earth! Anyway, sit still and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Teams Revealed, Part 2**

* * *

Don was still standing outside a train station as the first 20 teams had shown up via a bus.

"Welcome back to the Ultimate Ridonculous Race, where the first 20 teams have shown up." Don replied. "I would have gotten a chance to introduce myself to them, but who would want that for sure? Anyway, the night's still young, so let's check out the next 20 teams competiting! Shall we?"

The camera then scrolled out to an uncoming train, which focused on the next 20 teams. The first team the camera shot was two 10-year old boys. Two of them had yellow skin, one of which had a red shirt, blue shorts and blue shoes. The other had a light purple shirt and red shorts and red shoes.

"Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten from _The Simpsons_ , Best Friends."

 ** _*Confessional*_**

 ** _"Yeah, it's very good here to be here, man." Bart said, looking a little laid back. "I've totally watched reality shows like these before, and let me tell ya, it's gonna be a piece of cake!"_**

 ** _"Hopefully, it would be nice if we weren't the first ones to go home," Milhouse nodded. "I don't think I can ever take being voted off first. Because then, I'd cry and you know how I hate being allergic to my tears! But I'm willing to do my best regardless."_**

 ** _Sighing in front of Milhouse, Bart looked back to the camera with such grim revelation._**

 ** _"I'll tell ya, we don't have a chance." Bart replied._**

 ** _*FLASH!*_**

"Ed & Rolf from _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ , the Nincompoop & Shepard."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **Before Rolf could talk, Ed starts to butt in.**_

 _ **"It is great to be here, TV land!" Ed shouted out. "I like to thank my friends, my baby sister, gravy, chickens and my lucky cheese, Sheldon! Ed misses you so much my-"**_

 _ **"Nincompoop, who's talking here?" Rolf said in a threatening tone.**_

 _ **"I forget." Ed shrugged.**_

 _ **"Of course you forget, Ed Boy!" Rolf groaned. "We are forgetting who's the real leader of the team! As long as you listen to everything Rolf says, there won't be any trouble."**_

 _ **"Gotcha!" Ed said with a salute.**_

 _ **"Anyway, its-"**_

 _ **Unfortunately, Rolf got cut off as the camera switched to another team.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Philip J. Fry and Bender Rodriguez from _Futurama_ , the Delivery Men."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Why in the hell did I have to agree with you?" Bender said to Fry.**_

 _ **"C'mon, it wouldn't be that bad." Fry smirked before turning to the camera. "Sorry about that. Bender's a little offy because he was drawn the short straw of who would be my partner in the Ridonculous Race."**_

 _ **"I'm gonna hate this show!" Bender exclaimed. "The girls are so butt-ugly."**_

 _ **"There are actually some hot girls in this thing, Bender." Fry informed him.**_

 _ **"There better be or else someone's gonna start biting my shiny metal ass!" Bender exclaimed.**_

 _ **"Well, I know who's got his teeth sharpened right now..." Fry rolled his eyes and sighed.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Lindy and Logan Watson from _I Didn't Do It_ , the Sister-Brother Twins."

 _ ***confessional***_

 _ **Lindy was sitting down with confidence beaming on her face while Logan looked bored, crunching on some Doritos.**_

 _ **"I feel so great about this!" Lindy exclaimed. "Me and Logan have been training non-stop for this moment. We have been watching every episode of Ridonculous Race non-stop and we've been watching every move and taking notes! So far, we got an awesome shot of winning this! Don't we, Logan?"**_

 _ **With his mouth still full, Logan spoke to the camera with a smile.**_

 _ **"I farted on Lindy's cereal when he wasn't looking." He smirked.**_

 _ **"Huh, I thought so." Lindy groaned.**_

 _ **Suddenly, Lindy ended up grabbing a bucket from off-screen and puked inside it non-stop.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde, aka Nightcrawler and Shadowcat from _X-Men Evolution_ , the Mutants."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"It was so sweet for Kurt to compete with me on this show." Kitty replied. "I had a tough time asking everyone of my friends in Xavier's School of Gifted Mutants if they would team with me, but they were way too busy handing some dangerous tasks. Luckily, Kurt managed to jump on the bandwagon in time and here we are!"**_

 _ **"Yeah, Keety is always a sveetheart." Kurt winked. "She's always willing to help out a hand, vhenever she needs it the most. We gotta make sure our identities don't get exposed, unless it is very necessary! Just one little haywire coming from my watch and then - BOOM! - trouble in up the river city!"**_

 _ **"Sounds good," Kitty nodded, "Better off having to smell eggs every time you BAMF like that."**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Jake 'Razor' Clawson and Chance 'T-Bone' Furlong, the SWAT Kats!"

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"We've been waiting for this moment quite some time." Razor replied. "Sure, it's less dangerous than the most risky missions we'd ever face as the SWAT Kats, but it's still a challenge nonetheless, so I'm ready and willing to go all the way buddy!"**_

 _ **"Same here, man!" T-Bone nodded. "So far, Callie's hired some other heroes to look over MegaKat City before we get back. But when this whole thing is over, we're coming back a million dollars richer complete with a hero's welcome!"**_

 _ **"That is if Commander Feral doesn't get our hands on the money himself." Razor replied again.**_

 _ **"I'd love to see him try it!" T-Bone chuckled delightly.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Throttle and Vinnie, the Biker Mice From Mars."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Yeah, we all know it isn't the same without Modo with us, but I know he's watching the small screen with a smile, seeing us take home the million dollars in Ridonculous Race!" Throttle exclaimed.**_

 _ **"I'll tell ya, it's all about the bikes and bros, my man!" Vinnie exclaimed as well. "And when the first thing that buzzer starts, we're about to take in one major skidmark, running those poor suckers over!"**_

 _ **"Totally!" Throttle exclaimed. "It's time to rock... and ride!"**_

 _ **And it all ended with a respective fist bump to each other.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Angry Grandpa and Pickleboy, the Angry Father & Fat Son."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Me and dad are so stoked to be in this competition!" Pickleboy replied. "This is something different that we're doing to our fans, so all of you 'young'uns' get behind Angry-"**_

 _ **"WHAT THE HELL YOU F***IN' TALKIN ABOUT, MICHAEL?!" Angry Grandpa yelled. "ONLY I SAY 'YOUNG'UNS', YA FAT MOTHER F***ER! WHAT'S YOUR G****MN PROBLEM, YOU G****MN SON OF A BITCH! JUST TO YET YOU KNOW, I'M THE F***ING LEADER! WHAT ANGRY GRANDPA SAYS, ANGRY GRANDPA GOES!"**_

 _ **"Do you have to yell so loud?!" Pickleboy said, plugging his ears tightly.**_

 _ **"I YELL WHATEVER THE F**K I WANT, G****MN IT!" Angry Grandpa yelled. "THIS IS A F***ING FAMILY SHOW, MICHAEL! WE CUSS HOW WE WANT!"**_

 _ **"You know, maybe I would have teamed with Paul Heyman instead!" Pickleboy snapped back.**_

 ***FLASH!***

"Batman and Robin, the Dark Knights."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"This is bound to be a deathtrap, one of Joker's tricks I can tell." Batman replied.**_

 _ **"Um, Batman, you do realize it isn't a trap, right?" Robin spoke back.**_

 _ **"Of course, that's what they want you to think." Batman replied. "THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT YOU TO THINK, ROBIN! But no matter. I'll play their little game. And when it's all said and done, it's back to the Arkham Asylum for sure."**_

 _ **Weirded out by Batman's sudden behavior, Robin looked over to the camera.**_

 _ **"Sorry about him, he's just being a little psycho today..." Robin replied.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Applejack and Big MacIntosh from _My Little Pony: Equestria Girls_ , the Country Folk."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"YEE-HAW!" Applejack shouted in victory. "How do you do, people of television land, this is Applejack here alongside my big brother Big MacIntosh! We're here representing the Sweet Apple Acres, the home of some of the greatest apple cider the world have ever laid eyes on! Got that right, Big Mac?"**_

 _ **"Eeyup!" Big Mac nodded.**_

 _ **"Tell it like it is, Big Mac!" Applejack exclaimed. "We here to take Ridonculous Race by storm, and every apple is gettin' knocked down their appletree. Trust us, we'll hogtie this competition like pigs! Ain't that right, Big Mac?"**_

 _ **"Eeyup!" Big Mac nodded again.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Mike Biggs and Carl McMillan from _Mike & Molly_, the Policemen."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"It's really a pleasure to be here, everyone." Mike nodded. "Yeah, I'm a bit bummed since Molly couldn't compete on the show with me. We would have dominated them to the core. But regardless, my best friend Carl with me always knows he's got my back."**_

 _ **"Got that right, Mike." Carl nodded. "We've been training non-stop for a few weeks now. It wouldn't been several weeks if Mike hadn't gotten his hands on that meatball hero that I wanted. But regardless, we're gonna take it all the way! HI MOM!"**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Beavis and Butt-Head, the Bums."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Huhuhuhuhuh, like uh... we're glad to be on this show, huhuhuhuhuhuh..." Butt-Head laughed.**_

 _ **"Yeah, we're definitely gonna score this time! Hehehehehehehehehe..." Beavis laughed as well.**_

 _ **"Uh, if we win the money, we're gonna buy nachos. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh..." Butt-Head laughed again.**_

 _ **"Yeah, nachos rule! Hehehehehehehehe..." Beavis laughed again.**_

 _ **They ended up spending the rest of this confessional laughing.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy from _My Little Pony_ , Ponyville's Fan Favorites!"

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Weeeeee! It feels sooooo good to be here!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "I wanna thank everyone for helping us get where we are right now! My friends Twilight, Dashie, Princess Celestia, Rarity, and Gummy! I miss you, Gummy!"**_

 _ **Feeling a little shy, Fluttershy managed to speak up a little.**_

 _ **"Hi, my name's Fluttershy..." The yellow pegasus said weakly. "I don't know if this is such a good idea. I mean, I know I don't want to get hurt too much, but I promise never to give up and do my best."**_

 _ **"Aw, come on Flutters, best isn't enough for the both of us!" Pinkie said, hugging Fluttershy tightly. "We wanna win that million dollars so that we can spend it on a party! And I'm buying the drinks!"**_

 _ **"Oh boy..." Fluttershy gulped.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Phineas and Ferb, the Brothers."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"It's so great to be on the Ridonculous Race!" Phineas exclaimed. "We're so excited, even Ferb here is speechless!"  
**_

 _ **Phineas than looked back to Ferb as he gave the thumbs up!**_

 _ **"Look at that, even he isn't used to talking this much!"**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Porter Geiss and Spectra Vondergeist from _Monster High_ , the Ghosts."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"As many of you know, I am the school editor of Monster High's most famous newspaper, the Ghostly Gossip!" Spectra exclaimed. "So it is my duty to make sure we get all of the pictures containing our experiences and journeys while reaching for that million dollar prize!"**_

 _ **"Yeah, plus I can display all my awesome art around the world." Porter nodded while spinning a can of spray paint in his hand. "I always wondered what the Eiffel Tower would look like painted neon."**_

 _ **"Hopefully we won't get busted for that..." Spectra rolled her eyes.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Daring Charming and Apple White from _Ever After High_ , The Royal Couple."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"I feel so delighted that were on a TV show!" Apple exclaimed with excitement. "It gives us a lot extra publicity for us to show everyone the future king and queen in the land of Ever After!"**_

 _ **"I agree with you there, Apple!" Daring exclaimed. "I'm so excited, even my shiny white teeth is so happy to be here. Check these babies out!"**_

 _ **Suddenly, Daring flashed his smile...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...only for the camera to fall down, which would explain why the cameraman was blinded.**_

 _ **"See that Apple, I knew I'd knock 'em out!" Daring smirked.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Karl Fink and Heather from _Dog with a Blog_ , The Snobby Couple."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Ugh, it feels so drafty in here! When is the AC guy coming?" Karl cringed in disgust. "Anyway, me and Heather couldn't be more happy to be here. I knew after my breakup with my girlfriend Max, Heather was the only one for me! She's so sweet as Mother's jockstrap washed in fresh linen. And she's only a woman!"**_

 _ **"Thanks for the compliment, babe." Heather smirked in front of Carl. "I'm so glad Avery and her dog are not here around me. It's just like this show, it's host and these annoying gnats we have to face just to get to the top: Grrrrrrrrossss..."**_

 _ **"I highly concur, my angel." Karl nodded.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Mojo Rawley and Zack Ryder from WWE NXT, The Hype Bros.

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"We've took over on WWE NXT, and this time, we're gonna take over the Ridonculous Race!" Zack Ryder replied. "With the Long Island Iced Z and the Hype Man with me by my side, we're gonna Woo Woo Woo all over their faces!"**_

 _ **"Aaaaaaaw, that's right man!" Mojo said, feeling a little pumped. "No matter what they throw our way, no matter what stands before us, we, The Hype Bros are walking away Ridonculous Race, $1,000,000 baby! Like we said, we don't get hyped, he stay hyped!"**_

 _ **"You know it." Zack smirked.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Jeff and Matt Hardy from Impact Wrestling, The Hardys."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Me and my brother Jeff have been through hell before." Matt replied. "Whether it's tables, ladders, or chairs just to capture championship gold, we've always found a way to win. The Ridonculous Race is gonna be a lot more different since there's 65 teams besides us. But we're gonna make sure Team Extreme comes out on top!"**_

 _ **"Creatures of the Night!" Jeff shouted out as if he was cutting a promo. "You are here to witness history as me and my brother take every one of these teams to the extreme! You can bring your daughters, your sons, your grandpa, grandma, the president, or the entire world itself and we're all gonna make it extreme! Team Hardys for life!"**_

 _ **And then, they both ended their confessional with the Team Hardy hand-gun hand signal.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Alejandro and Heather from _Total Drama_ , The Evil Couple."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"These poor pathetic chihuahuas won't even know what's gonna hit them!" Alejandro exclaimed, holding Heather around his arm. "Me and Heather have been skilled at competitions like these. Even when those imitators take a look at us, they already running for cover. Because they know they don't want a piece of us villains."**_

 _ **"I agree." Heather nodded. "If the show was smart enough, they would just give the million dollars to us already. That way they could spare the pain that we're gonna give to those loser teams who go up against us. Believe us, we're unstoppable."**_

 _ **"I couldn't agree more, mi amor." Alejandro said, caressing her face.**_

 _ **"You know it." Heather nodded.**_

 _ **And suddenly, it all ended with a kiss between the two.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Well, that was a bit sickening to watch." Don cringed, referring to the last confessional. "Now that we've got 40 teams on our hands, part 3 will be coming up with our next batch of teams. Who will join us in this most craziest, most rowdiest season there ever is. Find out after the break on the ULTIMATE RIDONCULOUS RACE!"

* * *

 **Wow, what a part II that was! Let's check out the teams we have now!  
**

 **1\. Flash Sentry & Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) - The Secret High-School Sweethearts**

 **2\. Monty Monogram & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) - The Top Secret Couple**

 **3\. Heath Burns & Abbey Bominable (Monster High) - The High-Schooled Monsters**

 **4\. Hunter Huntsman & Ashlynn Ella (Ever After High) - The Rebel Couple**

 **5\. Austin Moon & Ally Dawson (Austin & Ally) - The Singers-Songwriters**

 **6\. Liv Rooney & Maddie Rooney (Liv and Maddie) - The Twin Sisters**

 **7\. Tyler James & Nikki Ortiz (Dog With A Blog) - The Long-Distance Couple**

 **8\. Alan Harper & Jake Harper (Two and a Half Men) - Father & Son**

 **9\. Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory) - The Scientists**

 **10\. Steve Urkel & Carl Winslow (Family Matters) - The Neighbors**

 **11\. Al Bundy & Peggy Bundy (Married... With Children) - Husband & Wife**

 **12\. Ryu & Ken (Street Fighter) - Karate Rivals**

 **13\. Joey Wheeler & Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh!) - The Duelists**

 **14\. Mario & Luigi (Super Mario Bros) - The Plumbers**

 **15\. Dolph Ziggler & Lana (WWE) - The Blondes**

 **16\. Geoff & Bridgette (Total Drama) - The Surfing Couple**

 **17\. Xander & Emma Ross (Bunk'd) - The Camp Counselors**

 **18\. Angry Video Game Nerd & Nostalgia Critic - The Angry Critics**

 **19\. Red Forman & Kitty Forman (That 70's Show) - The 70's Couple**

 **20\. Stewie Griffin & Brian Griffin (Family Guy) - Talking Baby & Dog**

 **21\. Bart Simpson & Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) - Best Friends**

 **22\. Ed & Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy) - Nincompoop & Shepard**

 **23\. Philip J. Fry & Bender Rodriguez (Futurama) - Delivery Men**

 **24.** **Lindy Watson & Logan Watson (I Didn't Do It) - Sister-Brother Twins**

 **25\. Nightcrawler & Shadowcat (X-Men Evolution) - The Mutants**

 **26\. "Razor" Jake Clawson & "T-Bone" Chance Furlong (SWAT Kats) - The SWAT Kats**

 **27\. Throttle & Vinnie (Biker Mice From Mars) - Biker Mice From Mars**

 **28\. Angry Grandpa & Pickleboy (Angry Grandpa) - Fat Father and Fat Son  
**

 **29\. Batman & Robin - The Dark Knights**

 **30\. Applejack & Big McIntosh (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) - Country Folk**

 **31\. Mike Biggs & Carl McMillan (Mike & Molly) - The Policemen**

 **32.** **Beavis & Butt-Head - The Bums**

 **33\. Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) - Ponyville's Fan Favorites**

 **34\. Phineas & Ferb (Phineas & Ferb) - The Brothers**

 **35\. Porter Geiss & Spectra Vondergeist (Monster High) - The Ghosts**

 **36\. Daring Charming & Apple White (Ever After High) - The Royal Couple**

 **37\. Karl Fink & Heather (Dog with a Blog) - The Snobby Couple**

 **38\. Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder (NXT) - The Hype Bros.**

 **39\. Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy (Impact Wrestling) - The Hardys**

 **40\. Alejandro & Heather (Total Drama) - The Evil Couple**

 **41.**

 **42.**

 **43.**

 **44.**

 **45.**

 **46.**

 **47.**

 **48.**

 **49.**

 **50.**

 **51.**

 **52.**

 **53.**

 **54.**

 **55.**

 **56.**

 **57.**

 **58.**

 **59.**

 **60.**

 **61.**

 **62.**

 **63.**

 **64.**

 **65.**

 **66.**

 **Part III of the team reveal will happen soon. Like I said, will your favorites be in? Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off! BAZINGA!  
**


	3. Ch 3: Teams Revealed, Part III

**"Ultimate Ridonculous Race"**

 **Rated T for a bit of language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and all of its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, FOX, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nintendo, Capcom, YouTube, MTV, Hanna-Barbera, Konami and such. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 insisted I do my own take on the Total Drama spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Instead of 18 teams, we're going with 66 teams from your favorite games, TV shows, and cartoons as they travel around the world to race in the most excruciating challenges ever thought of in God's green earth! Anyway, sit still and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Teams Revealed, Part 3**

* * *

Don was still standing outside the train station, therefore waiting the next batch of contestants to arrive!

"Welcome back to the Ultimate Ridonculous Race, where so far, 40 of our teams have shown up to this wonderful train station in anticipating the first challenge." Don replied. "I'd stop right now and get this over with, but apparently, we still got 20 more teams to introduce, so lets not waste any time and get to part III of our team reveal!"

The camera then scrolled out to another bus, which focused on teams 41-60. The first team the camera ended up shooting was a short middle aged bald guy with glasses in a skinny man with a Hawaiian shirt and dirty spiky hair.

"George Costanza & Cosmo Kramer from _Seinfeld_ , Seinfeld's Friends."

 _ ***Confession***_

 _ **"Wow, I'm a bit nervous." George replied. "I mean, I've actually never been in a reality show before, that of course if you count me being on Taxicab Confessions. I tell ya, I was so embarrassed, I had to hide under the bed for an entire week."**_

 _ **"Relax, nothing that revealing is gonna happen. It was just one little moment of shame, no one's gonna remember it." Kramer said, comforting him a little.**_

 _ **"Oh, like you would bring that up!" George snapped at him, therefore forming a little bit of tears.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Shelby Marcus and Cyd Ripley from _Best Friends Whenever_ , The Time-Travelers."

 _ ***Confession***_

 _ **"I'll tell ya, Shelby. This is exactly the vacation we needed." Cyd sighed. "I mean, having to be away from Chet and Bret is definitely what we wanted."**_

 _ **"Yeah, except we're on a reality show and not on vacation," Shelby replied to her. "But regardless that million dollars is ours. If that is we don't accidentally travel back in time."**_

 _ **"I'm pretty sure it's a good chance that'll happen." Cyd nodded.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Dan and Roseanne Conner from _Roseanne_ , The Blue-Collar Couple!"

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Me and my wife have been waiting for this moment for quite some time." Dan said with confidence. "All of the training and milkshake downing definitely paid us off. Me and my wives now have bodies that can put Brangelina to shame."**_

 _ **"That's right, Dan!" Roseanne exclaimed as she was flexing her arm. "Brangelina doesn't even come close to what we got! When they take look at these guns, those teams better start running for the arms. It's about the guns and the buns, Dan!"**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Drake Parker and Josh Nichols from _Drake & Josh_, The Step-Brothers."

 _ ***Confession***_

 _ **"I feel so relieved that we're here on the Ridonculous Race!" Josh exclaimed. "It's way better than staying at home with... Megan."**_

 _ **"Trust me, that girl is waaaaay more trouble than you think. At least she isn't in this season." Drake nodded as he was strumming on his guitar**_

 _ **"Yeah, it's just only 66 teams, including us." Josh nodded.**_

 _ **"And none of them Megan." Drake sighed in relief.**_

 _ **"You're asking me." Josh muttered.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi from StarFox, The Space Pilots."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Me and Fox have handled some serious stuff before in our lives." Falco replied, crossing his arms like a boss. "We've took care of that big goof Andross, and we've stood toe to toe with that Wolf O'Donnell dude, but being in this competition is way more dangerous than our missions. This is for a frickin' million dollars! I'm ready for the million!"**_

 _ **"Totally, my man." Fox nodded. "I don't know what's gonna come our way, but regardless, we're gonna come out on top? Right, buddy?"**_

 _ **As Fox began patting him in the sleeve, Falco started telling him off.**_

 _ **"Hey, hands off my thread!" Falco exclaimed.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz from _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ , The Princess and Marco."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Hi, everyone from Mewnie!" Star shouted out. "It's Star Butterfly here! It's so wonderful to get this opportunity in a lifetime with Marco! We're so gonna rock this course!"**_

 _ **"Yeah, I even packed extra underwear just in case I don't wet myself from those excruciating airplane rides." Marco insisted.**_

 _ **Star ended up looking at him strangely from that statement.**_

 _ **"Not that I don't necessarily wet myself..." Marco chuckled oddly.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Sonic and Knuckles, the Hedgehog and Echidna."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Sonic's the name, and speed's my game!" Sonic exclaimed to the camera. "I'll tell ya, it's gonna be a piece of cake for sure! There ain't no obstacle this speedster can't clear!"**_

 _ **"What if you have to swim in water?" Knuckles smirked.**_

 _ **Hearing this from Knuckles, Sonic yelped and started rolling himself into a ball in total fear.**_

 _ **"Water... s-s-stay away from me!" The hedgehog's teeth chattered.**_

 _ **"Yeah, it looks like I'll have to help him out a little." Knuckles groaned to the camera.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson, The Simpsons!"

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Homie's a professional at shows like this." Marge replied. "Last time he won something, he was on Wheel of Fortune where he won only $50,000 by only solving the word 'Donut'. Just thinking about it, he spended every last dime on every donut around the New York area. They all went bankrupt the first thing Homie had left them donut shops. He should've used it to get me that amazing platinum pearl necklace I wanted. Hopefully, Homie learned his lesson. And with the million bucks that we'll win, he'll stay true to his promise. Right, Homie?"**_

 _ **Marge looked over to Homer, who was nodding off in his sleep.**_

 _ **"Mmmmm, make me donuts, Marge." Homer mumbled.**_

 _ **"Hopefully, he'll get the point sooner or later." Marge pointed out.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Johnny Mundo and Melina from Lucha Underground, The Hollywood Couple."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Let me tell ya, working at Hollywood and in the wrestling ring at the same time has totally taken a toll on my precious body." Johnny groaned. "Sometimes, you gotta try something different. There's a whole new world for Johnny Mundo to explore, and for the rest of the teams we'll be facing, it'll be Fin Del Mundo for them!"**_

 _ **"Totally, those teams won't even know what to expect from us!" Melina nodded.**_

 _ **After they were done with their statement, the duo began to look at themselves through their respective mirrors. The two didn't even know the camera was still filming them, so they decided to tell them off.**_

 _ **"Can you give us some privacy, please?" Melina groaned at the camera.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Rusev and Summer Rae from the WWE, the Beast and Beauty."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"I have come here to the Ridonculous Race just to crush Dolph Ziggler!" Rusev growled to the camera. "He's ruined my life and my relationship with Lana! I might not be able to do it in the ring, but when the time comes, I'll crush them out of this competition!"**_

 _ **"You tell them, Rusev!" Summer Rae nodded. "Lana thinks I stole her look? As if. Their puppy love makes me sick to my stomach. I can't wait to knock her and him down. They totally deserve it."**_

 _ **"That's the reason why I like you, Summer! We only hate!" Rusev smiled at Summer.**_

 _ **"I couldn't agree more..." Summer smirked.**_

 _ **Their confessional ended with Rusev kissed her right by the hand.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Deadpool and Domino, Heroes For Hire."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"My fellow Americans, I the president of all things awesome hereby declare that on this day forward, the holiday of 'Ass-Kickintines Day' has begun!" Deadpool said, going into his random rants. "That's right, people. They have spoken and heard us with deep solidarity! Nothing but beatdowns, pizza and beer all over! It's gonna be America for sure!"**_

 _ **"Um, what in the heck are you taking about?" Domino raised her eyebrow at him.**_

 _ **"The fact that I'm wishing to bang every girl on this show." Deadpool smirked.**_

 _ **"That doesn't even make sense..." Domino groaned.**_

 _ **"It does on Planet Zorb!" Deadpool exclaimed.**_

 _ **"I don't know why I ever came here..." Domino groaned again, looking the other way.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Dante and Trish from _Devil May Cry_ , The Devil Hunters."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Yeah, kicking all of them baddie butts twenty-four seven definitely let me unsatisfied, so I figured a little vacay was in order," Dante smirked. "Plus, I can't wait to scope out some chicks."**_

 _ **"I think there would hardly be any time for those," Trish reminded him. "This is a race for us to win, not somewhere we can slack off."**_

 _ **"Eh, it was worth it, nonetheless." Dante shrugged it off.**_

 _ ***FLASH***_

"Wolverine and Gambit, The X-Men."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **Wolverine was busy sharpening up his claws, while Gambit was playing with cards just to pass the time.**_

 _ **"Yeah, it's nice to be here," Wolverine groaned. "I don't know how I got into this crap, but whatever what happens, let's just get this over with."**_

 _ **"I hereby declare, fo' sure." Gambit nodded. "The cards are on our table, and sooner or later, we're gonna hit jackpot."**_

 _ **"Yeah, whatever." Wolverine rolled his eyes.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Joey and Parker Rooney from _Liv and Maddie_ , Brothers 2.0."

 ***Confessional***

 **"I've been so excited for this moment." Joey smiled in confidence. "I'm so excited since Liv and Maddie are in this show, and as long as he lure them into an alliance, we'll definitely rock this course non-stop."**

 **"I don't even know if we can ask them for an alliance." Parker shrugged. "The next thing we know, we'll have an alliance with them and then, they're gonna vote us early out of the competition. It's too risky."**

 **"You're right." Joey said, pushing his idea out of the window.**

 **This left both Joey and Parker thinking on what to do for the entire competition. After several seconds, Joey thought up an idea.**

 **"Did you pack any steroids? We can use those." Joey replied.**

 ***FLASH!***

"Steven Hyde and Michael Kelso from _That 70's Show_ , the Dopers."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **The entire confessional was filled with pot smoke as Hyde and Kelso appeared baked.**_

 _ **"Um, I forgot what we were talking about." Hyde smirked.**_

 _ **"I think maybe we we're talking about a monkey." Kelso smirked. "They like to throw poo."**_

 _ **"I don't know." Hyde shrugged. "Weren't we supposed to talk about the competition?"**_

 _ **"Don't ask me, man. I was still thinking about poop-throwing primates." Kelso shrugged.**_

 _ **"Heh, me too." Hyde laughed.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Will 'The Fresh Prince' Smith and Carlton Banks from _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_ , the Cousins."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Whaddap?!" Will shouted out. "Hey, this is Will and Carlton here saying what's up to all my friends and Philly and to Uncle Phil, Aunt Viv, Hilary, Ashley and Jazz in Bel-Air. We're gonna bring that money home and bring the party down! It's gonna get real all up in here."**_

 _ **"Just don't get too excited, Will." Carlton said, calming him down.**_

 _ **"Awww, are you a bit bummed that I accidentally used your boxers to clean the toilets?" Will replied.**_

 _ **"Okay, I did not need to know about that..." Carlton gulped in embarrassment.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star, The Sea Creatures."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"WHOO-HOO! I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS, PATRICK!" SpongeBob nodded. "I never felt this excited since Gary went to the bathroom for the first time! It'll also be like the time that you and I met! Are you ready, Patrick?"**_

 _ **Looking close at the camera, Patrick decided to become stupid like always.**_

 _ **"I like marshmallows." Patrick smirked.**_

 _ **"See that, folks? Patrick's ready! WHOO-HOO!" Spongebob shouted out in victory.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley from the WWE, The Dudley Boyz"

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Do you know who we are?" Bubba Ray said to the camera. "We are the Dudley Boys and we are here to take over the frickin Ridonculous Race. 65 teams means 65 tables to break! I'll tell ya, we're here to take this show to the Extreme, and 'take it to the extreme' we're gonna do!"**_

 _ **"Oh, my brother... TESTIFY!" D-Von shouted.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Raphael and Casey Jones from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ , The Skilled Ninjas."

 _ ***Confessional*** _

_**"Oh, this is gonna be something else, I concur." Raphael said, rubbing his hands in anticipation. "All 65 teams, besides us by course, all chasing down the brass ring until it comes down to that moment of truth. Casey and I have this right in the bag."**_

 _ **"Yeah, that is if the Foot Clan ever comes in and get involved," Casey replied. "Because if I find out they do..."**_

 _ **Suddenly, Casey put on his signature hockey mask in store.**_

 _ **"...It's go time." He finished.**_

 _ **"You totally got that right!" Raphael nodded.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Alberto El Patron and Rey Mysterio from _Lucha Underground_ , the Pride of Mexico."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"We have showcased our talents everywhere around the world from WWE to AAA to even Lucha Underground." Alberto replied. "Now we finally get our chance to show our lucha libre talent throughout the world. With the Ridonculous Race, we'll show them why!"**_

 _ **"Being around the wrestling business for nearly three decades, I know what we're expecting." Rey nodded. "We're gonna see a lot of backstabbing, a lot of betrayal, and a lot of teams ganging up on us. We're gonna make sure we're smart on who to choose for alliances, and scout on who'll be worthy of facing us for that final million dollar prize. Whoever we face, we're gonna give it all that we got!"**_

 _ **"Viva La Mexico!" Alberto shouted out in glory.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Wow, what a reveal for Part 3! I'm impressed!" Don exclaimed. "I know you're thinking I'm done here. But believe me, we're not finished yet! We only have six more teams left to reveal! After I'm done, we'll finally explain the rules. It all comes after the break on the ULTIMATE RIDONCULOUS RACE!"

* * *

 **Wow, what a part II that was! Let's check out the teams we have now!  
**

 **1\. Flash Sentry & Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) - The Secret High-School Sweethearts**

 **2\. Monty Monogram & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) - The Top Secret Couple**

 **3\. Heath Burns & Abbey Bominable (Monster High) - The High-Schooled Monsters**

 **4\. Hunter Huntsman & Ashlynn Ella (Ever After High) - The Rebel Couple**

 **5\. Austin Moon & Ally Dawson (Austin & Ally) - The Singers-Songwriters**

 **6\. Liv Rooney & Maddie Rooney (Liv and Maddie) - The Twin Sisters**

 **7\. Tyler James & Nikki Ortiz (Dog With A Blog) - The Long-Distance Couple**

 **8\. Alan Harper & Jake Harper (Two and a Half Men) - Father & Son**

 **9\. Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory) - The Scientists**

 **10\. Steve Urkel & Carl Winslow (Family Matters) - The Neighbors**

 **11\. Al Bundy & Peggy Bundy (Married... With Children) - Husband & Wife**

 **12\. Ryu & Ken (Street Fighter) - Karate Rivals**

 **13\. Joey Wheeler & Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh!) - The Duelists**

 **14\. Mario & Luigi (Super Mario Bros) - The Plumbers**

 **15\. Dolph Ziggler & Lana (WWE) - The Blondes**

 **16\. Geoff & Bridgette (Total Drama) - The Surfing Couple**

 **17\. Xander & Emma Ross (Bunk'd) - The Camp Counselors**

 **18\. Angry Video Game Nerd & Nostalgia Critic - The Angry Critics**

 **19\. Red Forman & Kitty Forman (That 70's Show) - The 70's Couple**

 **20\. Stewie Griffin & Brian Griffin (Family Guy) - Talking Baby & Dog**

 **21\. Bart Simpson & Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) - Best Friends**

 **22\. Ed & Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy) - Nincompoop & Shepard**

 **23\. Philip J. Fry & Bender Rodriguez (Futurama) - Delivery Men**

 **24.** **Lindy Watson & Logan Watson (I Didn't Do It) - Sister-Brother Twins**

 **25\. Nightcrawler & Shadowcat (X-Men Evolution) - The Mutants**

 **26\. "Razor" Jake Clawson & "T-Bone" Chance Furlong (SWAT Kats) - The SWAT Kats**

 **27\. Throttle & Vinnie (Biker Mice From Mars) - Biker Mice From Mars**

 **28\. Angry Grandpa & Pickleboy (Angry Grandpa) - Fat Father and Fat Son  
**

 **29\. Batman & Robin - The Dark Knights**

 **30\. Applejack & Big McIntosh (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) - Country Folk**

 **31\. Mike Biggs & Carl McMillan (Mike & Molly) - The Policemen**

 **32.** **Beavis & Butt-Head - The Bums**

 **33\. Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) - Ponyville's Fan Favorites**

 **34\. Phineas & Ferb (Phineas & Ferb) - The Brothers**

 **35\. Porter Geiss & Spectra Vondergeist (Monster High) - The Ghosts**

 **36\. Daring Charming & Apple White (Ever After High) - The Royal Couple**

 **37\. Karl Fink & Heather (Dog with a Blog) - The Snobby Couple**

 **38\. Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder (NXT) - The Hype Bros.**

 **39\. Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy (Impact Wrestling) - The Hardys**

 **40\. Alejandro & Heather (Total Drama) - The Evil Couple**

 **41\. George Costanza & Cosmo Kramer (Seinfeld) - Seinfeld's Friends**

 **42\. Shelby Marcus & Cyd Ripley (Best Friends Whenever) - The Time-Travelers**

 **43\. Dan Conner & Roseanne (Roseanne) - The Blue-Collar Couple**

 **44\. Drake Parker & Josh Nichols (Drake & Josh) - The Step-Brothers**

 **45\. Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi (StarFox) - The Space Pilots**

 **46\. Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) - The Princess and Marco**

 **47\. Sonic & Knuckles (Nintendo) - Hedgehog and Echidna**

 **48\. Homer Simpson & Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) - The Simpsons**

 **49\. Johnny Mundo & Melina (Lucha Underground) - The Hollywood Couple**

 **50\. Rusev & Summer Rae (WWE) - Beast and Beauty**

 **51\. Deadpool & Domino (X-Men) - Heroes For Hire**

 **52\. Dante & Trish (Devil May Cry) - The Devil Hunters**

 **53\. Wolverine & Gambit (X-Men) - The X-Men**

 **54\. Joey Rooney & Parker Rooney (Liv and Maddie) - Brothers 2.0**

 **55\. Steven Hyde & Michael Kelso (That 70's Show) - Dopers**

 **56\. Will Smith & Carlton Banks (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) - Cousins**

 **57\. Spongebob Squarepants & Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) - The Sea Creatures**

 **58\. Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley (WWE) - The Dudleyz**

 **59\. Raphael & Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) - The Skilled Ninjas**

 **60\. Alberto El Patron & Rey Mysterio (Lucha Underground) - The Pride of Mexico**

 **61.**

 **62.**

 **63.**

 **64.**

 **65.**

 **66.**

 **We're almost there, everyone! Next chapter will our final six teams revealed! Who will they be? Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off! BOO-YEAH!  
**


	4. Ch 4: Final Teams Revealed - Rules

**"Ultimate Ridonculous Race"**

 **Rated T for a bit of language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and all of its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, FOX, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nintendo, Capcom, YouTube, MTV, Hanna-Barbera, Konami and such. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 insisted I do my own take on the Total Drama spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Instead of 18 teams, we're going with 66 teams from your favorite games, TV shows, and cartoons as they travel around the world to race in the most excruciating challenges ever thought of in God's green earth! Anyway, sit still and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Final Teams Revealed/Rules  
**

* * *

Don stood standing outside the train station waiting for the last batch of contestants to arrive.

"Welcome back yet again to the Ultimate Ridonculous Race," Don smirked. "Well, we've finally come down to this. We're finally coming down to the final six reveals to join the 60 teams standing before me! Who will those final six teams be? Well, see for yourself!"

The camera scrolled out to the last six teams arriving inside a train. The first team that came out of the train was a man with a black shirt (that had the words 'Bullet Club' labeled in big bold letters) and blue tights, and his partner had dark brown skin, gold tights with a dragon/cat hybrid labeled on them and gold boots.

"AJ Styles and Shelton Benjamin from Ring of Honor, the technicalists."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"I'm excited for this 100%." AJ replied. "I've entertained everyone with my high-flying ability while racking up every title I have been collecting around the world. With a million dollars on the line, this is a title I plan to win."**_

 _ **"You do realize I'd be winning it too, right?" Shelton raised his eyebrow.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I mean that too." A.J. nodded to him.**_

 _ **"Good." Shelton nodded back.**_

 _ **While he was turning the other way, AJ started whispering to the camera:**_

 _ **"I lied, I'm keeping the money all to myself..."**_

 ***FLASH!***

"Edd and Eddy from Ed, Edd N Eddy, the Sock-head & Scammer."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Double D, can you believe this? A million dollars are on the line!" Eddy said with a hungry smile. "You know how many jawbreakers we can get with that kind of cash."**_

 _ **"Well, a million, Eddy." Edd answered with confidence.**_

 _ **"Totally!" Eddy nodded. "We're totally gonna be in the money!"**_

 _ **While Eddy looked a little crazed, Edd (just like AJ Styles) whispered over to the camera.**_

 _ **"Only if his ego doesn't get in the way..." Edd mumbled.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh Koothrappali from The Big Bang Theory, Best Friends 2.0."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Yeah, I'm a bit bummed that Bernadette couldn't compete with me on the Ridonculous Race, we would've been good together." Howard sighed. "But it's nice that Raj decided to team up with me. We've been so inseparable, we never actually been separated. I totally think we're gonna dominate."**_

 _ **"I agree with you, my friend." Raj nodded to his friend. "Did your mommy pack you special underwear?"**_

 _ **However, a face of grief appeared around Howard's face, yet remained calm.**_

 _ **"Um, Raj, you do realize my mother's dead, right?" Howard raised an eyebrow.**_

 _ **"Wow," Raj groaned. "I really gotta stop drinking so much..."**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Reese and Dewey Wilkerson from Malcolm in the Middle, Brothers 3.0."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"We've been watching reality shows for the rest of our lives, mostly we're they team up." Reese commented. "So as long as Dewey doesn't become distracted and doesn't make us lose, we wouldn't have a problem."**_

 _ **"Hey, I do not always get distracted that much!" Dewey exclaimed.**_

 _ **"Really?" Reese groaned as he looked over Dewey's shoulder. "What's that over there?"**_

 _ **"All right, free donuts!" Dewey exclaimed as he left the set.**_

 _ **"See what I mean?" Reese said to the camera.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Robert Freeman and Uncle Ruckus from The Boondocks, The Angry Black Men."

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **For the remainder of the confession, Uncle Ruckus talked to the camera the same time his signature tuba music was playing in the background.**_

 _ **"It always feels right to see the reality show people accept a white man, trapped in a black man's body." Uncle Ruckus smirked. "It makes me feel so happy on the inside. I always enjoy the white man always being successful on reality shows, while every blackie on Earth always has to remain on the line. I hope they stay that way for good. No offense, Robert."**_

 _ **"None taken, my good man." Robert nodded. "I hope I can keep Uncle Ruckus out of trouble. Whenever he sees a black man, he go racist."**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"And our last team to show up, Cody and LeShawna, the Reality TV Pros!"

 _ ***Confessional***_

 _ **"Being on Total Drama for so many years, I can't believe how much I missed competing." LeShawna replied. "I've been through log-rolling bears, psycho killers, and not to mention Chris. But this is a whole different playing field now. And with Cody on my side, there ain't no one stoppin' us now!"**_

 _ **"Yeah, at least Sierra's not in there this time." Cody nodded in relief. "That girl just isn't right. At one time, she stole one of my strawberry-flavored soap and made a life-size carving of my head! She even imagined I was washing her! I feel a little scarred."**_

 _ **"We've all been there, Cody." LeShawna said, patting Cody in the arm.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

One at a time, all 66 teams had shown up to the train station, where the host was still standing.

"Welcome, contestants to the Ultimate Ridonculous Race!" Don exclaimed. "This is the starting line for your 66-part race around the world."

"Yeah, well, f**k you too!" Angry Grandpa shouted at him.

"Thanks, I needed that." Don rolled his eyes. "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted by an annoying old fart, each parts ends at a chill zone. Get there fast, because the last team to stand on the Carpet of Completion may be cut from the competition.

Suddenly, gasps began to fill through the teams.

"But the first team to reach our last chill zone, will win one million dollars!" Don exclaimed.

Right there, all gasps turned to screams of joy in an instant.

While they were celebrating, all the teams soon caught Don's attention as the host stood next to a small podium. The podium of course, looked exactly like him in every way.

"Look over here. This is our Ridonculous Top Box, also known as the Don Box." Don explained. "Press this button to get the travel tips that will lead you through the Ridonculous Race. Ready, teams?"

Hearing this, the teams all took in their usual three-point stance. It was all a matter of time before those feet start running like bulls for sure.

"On your marks...

...

...

...

...get set...

...

...

...

...

...

...RAAAAAAAACE!"

Like a herd of wild animals, all of the 66 teams took off, which forced Don to duck and cover once again.

"Oh no, not this again!" Don exclaimed in panic. "Please, anything but my face again!"

It was too late. His cries didn't help much as he was knocked out for the moment.

"Okay, I'm so totally getting forcefield next time." Don muttered.

Out of nowhere, Stewie came running back and dug into Don's pocket. From there, the talking baby opened up the wallet and pulled out a $20, keeping it for himself.

"Finders keepers, losers motherf****ng weepers." Stewie said, hitting Don with the wallet and running off.

* * *

 **Wow, what an opening for sure. I definitely didn't see that one coming. Anyway, here are now the confirmed teams competing:  
**

 **1\. Flash Sentry & Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) - The Secret High-School Sweethearts**

 **2\. Monty Monogram & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) - The Top Secret Couple**

 **3\. Heath Burns & Abbey Bominable (Monster High) - The High-Schooled Monsters**

 **4\. Hunter Huntsman & Ashlynn Ella (Ever After High) - The Rebel Couple**

 **5\. Austin Moon & Ally Dawson (Austin & Ally) - The Singers-Songwriters**

 **6\. Liv Rooney & Maddie Rooney (Liv and Maddie) - The Twin Sisters**

 **7\. Tyler James & Nikki Ortiz (Dog With A Blog) - The Long-Distance Couple**

 **8\. Alan Harper & Jake Harper (Two and a Half Men) - Father & Son**

 **9\. Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory) - The Scientists**

 **10\. Steve Urkel & Carl Winslow (Family Matters) - The Neighbors**

 **11\. Al Bundy & Peggy Bundy (Married... With Children) - Husband & Wife**

 **12\. Ryu & Ken (Street Fighter) - Karate Rivals**

 **13\. Joey Wheeler & Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh!) - The Duelists**

 **14\. Mario & Luigi (Super Mario Bros) - The Plumbers**

 **15\. Dolph Ziggler & Lana (WWE) - The Blondes**

 **16\. Geoff & Bridgette (Total Drama) - The Surfing Couple**

 **17\. Xander & Emma Ross (Bunk'd) - The Camp Counselors**

 **18\. Angry Video Game Nerd & Nostalgia Critic - The Angry Critics**

 **19\. Red Forman & Kitty Forman (That 70's Show) - The 70's Couple**

 **20\. Stewie Griffin & Brian Griffin (Family Guy) - Talking Baby & Dog**

 **21\. Bart Simpson & Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) - Best Friends**

 **22\. Ed & Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy) - Nincompoop & Shepard**

 **23\. Philip J. Fry & Bender Rodriguez (Futurama) - Delivery Men**

 **24.** **Lindy Watson & Logan Watson (I Didn't Do It) - Sister-Brother Twins**

 **25\. Nightcrawler & Shadowcat (X-Men Evolution) - The Mutants**

 **26\. "Razor" Jake Clawson & "T-Bone" Chance Furlong (SWAT Kats) - The SWAT Kats**

 **27\. Throttle & Vinnie (Biker Mice From Mars) - Biker Mice From Mars**

 **28\. Angry Grandpa & Pickleboy (Angry Grandpa) - Fat Father and Fat Son  
**

 **29\. Batman & Robin - The Dark Knights**

 **30\. Applejack & Big McIntosh (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) - Country Folk**

 **31\. Mike Biggs & Carl McMillan (Mike & Molly) - The Policemen**

 **32.** **Beavis & Butt-Head - The Bums**

 **33\. Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) - Ponyville's Fan Favorites**

 **34\. Phineas & Ferb (Phineas & Ferb) - The Brothers**

 **35\. Porter Geiss & Spectra Vondergeist (Monster High) - The Ghosts**

 **36\. Daring Charming & Apple White (Ever After High) - The Royal Couple**

 **37\. Karl Fink & Heather (Dog with a Blog) - The Snobby Couple**

 **38\. Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder (NXT) - The Hype Bros.**

 **39\. Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy (Impact Wrestling) - The Hardys**

 **40\. Alejandro & Heather (Total Drama) - The Evil Couple**

 **41\. George Costanza & Cosmo Kramer (Seinfeld) - Seinfeld's Friends**

 **42\. Shelby Marcus & Cyd Ripley (Best Friends Whenever) - The Time-Travelers**

 **43\. Dan Conner & Roseanne (Roseanne) - The Blue-Collar Couple**

 **44\. Drake Parker & Josh Nichols (Drake & Josh) - The Step-Brothers**

 **45\. Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi (StarFox) - The Space Pilots**

 **46\. Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) - The Princess and Marco**

 **47\. Sonic & Knuckles (Nintendo) - Hedgehog and Echidna**

 **48\. Homer Simpson & Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) - The Simpsons**

 **49\. Johnny Mundo & Melina (Lucha Underground) - The Hollywood Couple**

 **50\. Rusev & Summer Rae (WWE) - Beast and Beauty**

 **51\. Deadpool & Domino (X-Men) - Heroes For Hire**

 **52\. Dante & Trish (Devil May Cry) - The Devil Hunters**

 **53\. Wolverine & Gambit (X-Men) - The X-Men**

 **54\. Joey Rooney & Parker Rooney (Liv and Maddie) - Brothers 2.0**

 **55\. Steven Hyde & Michael Kelso (That 70's Show) - Dopers**

 **56\. Will Smith & Carlton Banks (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) - Cousins**

 **57\. Spongebob Squarepants & Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) - The Sea Creatures**

 **58\. Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley (WWE) - The Dudleyz**

 **59\. Raphael & Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) - The Skilled Ninjas**

 **60\. Alberto El Patron & Rey Mysterio (Lucha Underground) - The Pride of Mexico**

 **61\. AJ Styles & Shelton Benjamin (Ring of Honor) - The Technicalists**

 **62\. Edd & Eddy (Ed, Edd N Eddy) - Sock-head & Scammer**

 **63\. Howard Wolowitz & Rajesh Koothrappali (The Big Bang Theory) - Best Friends 2.0**

 **64\. Reese & Dewey (Malcolm in the Middle) - Brothers 3.0**

 **65\. Robert Freeman & Uncle Ruckus (The Boondocks) - The Angry Black Men**

 **66\. Cody & LeShawna (Total Drama) - Reality TV Pros**

 **Ooooh, I wonder what kind of carnage those 66 teams are gonna get into next chapter? Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off! OPA!**


	5. Ch 5: The Race Begins, Part 1

**"Ultimate Ridonculous Race"**

 **Rated T for a bit of language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and all of its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, FOX, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nintendo, Capcom, YouTube, MTV, Hanna-Barbera, Konami and such. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 insisted I do my own take on the Total Drama spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Instead of 18 teams, we're going with 66 teams from your favorite games, TV shows, and cartoons as they travel around the world to race in the most excruciating challenges ever thought of in God's green earth! Anyway, sit still and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Race Begins, Part 1  
**

* * *

The entire 66 teams were racing over to the Don Box to find out which team would make it first this time.

The first team to make over the Don Box was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...the Reality TV Pros, Cody and LeShawna.

LeShawna grabbed the first tip of the game and read out loud these instructions:

 _ **"Take CN Tower through elevator or stairs."**_

"In the first challenge of the Toronto Race, teams must either go up the elevator or 100 flights of stairs." Don informed them off-screen. "The first team to make it up top will reveal the next challenge through the Don Box. Players, good luck."

Immediately every team got their hands on a Don Box. Well, all except for Costanza, who ended up being nervous for some reason. He had second thoughts about grabbing the first tip.

"Excuse me, are you sure I won't get a paper cut from these travel tips?" Costanza replied to Don.

"Does it look like they're sharp?" Don sighed. "They're plastic. They're not gonna cut you for sure."

"Oh, good." Costanza sighed in relief. "I get a little nautious whenever I deal with paper cuts."

"It's sorta his thing." Kramer said to the host.

"I see, good luck to you anyway." Don nodded.

As the team consisting of Kramer and Costanza left, Don looked to the camera grimly.

"I'm definitely gonna wanna pray for them..." He groaned.

Meanwhile, both teams were deciding which ones would take the elevator and which ones would take the stairs. So far, teams of 20 went on separate elevators while the other teams of 20 decided to go stairs. The teams who decided to take elevators would be:

 **The Secret High-School Sweethearts, Father and Son, The Duelists, The Surfing Couple, The Sister-Brother Twins, Grandpa & Pickleboy, The Bums, The Step-Brothers, Karate Rivals, The Hollywood Couple, Heroes For Hire, Cousins, The Scientists, The X-Men, Delivery Men, Beast & Beauty, The Neighbors, Best Friends, The Policemen, and Country Folk.**

And the teams who decided to take the stairs were as followed:

 **The Evil Couple, The High-Schooled Monsters, The Singer-Songwriters, The Twin Sisters, Husband & Wife, The Camp Counselors, That 70's Couple, Nincompoop & Shepard, The Mutants, The Dark Knights, The Time-Travelers, The Devil Hunters, Dopers, The Sea Creatures, The Pride of Mexico, The Angry Critics, The Hype Bros., The Ghosts, The Plumbers, and The Royal Couple.**

At the bottom of the stairs, Apple White looked up to the building, imagining the flights of stairs they'll have to climb in order to get to the next Don box.

"Oh no, that's gonna be a long way up, and my precious shoes will get ruined on the way too." Apple groaned, "Daring, will you be a sweetie and carry me up to the CN tower with those strong arms of yours?"

"Hey, if my arms can bend steel itself, they can carry even the most distressing of damsels." Daring replied.

Taking yes as an answer, Daring decided to carry Apple on his arms, bridal-style.

"Hang on, my future queen." Daring winked to her.

Suddenly, the two began climbing up the stairs with Daring holding Apple on to safety.

 _ **Confessional - The Royal Couple  
**_

 **"Daring is such the sweetest, kindest gentleman there ever is!" Apple said, gushing with love. "I don't know what I'd do without my prince around!"  
**

 **"I really am that noble," Daring smirked. "Just weeks before this race, I actually tended to my good friend Cerise, where her ankle was swelling up during a nasty fall at Bookball practice. Had to suck the pus out of her for 30 minutes. You ever seen that ankle? It looks like a pimple and a wart had a baby together."**

 **"It sure took a lot of guts for sure, considering I puked while looking at it." Apple nodded.**

 ** _*FLASH!*_  
**

Meanwhile, things started looking good for Alejandro and Heather as they ascended the 26th floor of stairs.

"We so have this in the bag, mi amor!" Alejandro exclaimed.

"Yeah well, just don't get too carried away!" Heather exclaimed as well. "There are other pathetic teams before us, you know!"

"Relax, it shouldn't be a problem." Alejandro chuckled in response.

But as they got to the 20th platform, Porter Geiss ans Spectra Vondergeist suddenly flew up out of nowhere, passing the evil couple from behind.

"Hey amigo, nice weather we're havin', huh?" Porter smirked at Alejandro.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Spectra winked at Heather.

Seeing the Ghosts float up top, Heather turned to her evil boyfriend with a scowl.

"Okay, now it's a problem." Alejandro gulped.

 _ **Confessional - The Evil Couple**_

 **"Porter and Spectra think they're so cool with their ghoulish skin." Alejandro scoffed. "Their skin reminds me of milk. I throw it away after it smells spoiled. I still shudder looking at it, considering how my brother Jose used to make me drank spoiled milk. I had to puke a whole week!"**

 **"Trust me, Al. They're not getting away with it." Heather commented. "As long as we're running this competition, we're gonna bust them like ghosts."**

 ** _*FLASH!*_**

Meanwhile, as Alejandro and Heather looked up to the Ghosts, the Plumbers (Mario and Luigi) ran past them upstairs, just hopping one flight of stairs after another.

"Look at us Luigi, we are a-pros at this!" Mario said to Luigi.

"We totally a-got this in the bag!" Luigi said to Mario.

While passing the evil couple, Luigi shot out a death stare to Alejandro, who looked creeped out from the inside.

"Okay, that was horrifying." Alejandro gulped.

"Horrifying, my butt! We're falling behind!" Heather said as she grabbed Alejandro's arm and scurried up the stairs.

Meanwhile, in elevator 1, Rusev was growing very impatient, knowing how slow this elevator was going.

"Why doesn't this elevator go faster?!" Rusev exclaimed. "No wonder these Americans are so slow..."

"Rusev, you do realize this is Canada, right?" Summer informed him.

"Who cares where I am!" Rusev scoffed. "They are still slow!"

However, Rusev's little complaint ended up setting something off in Ken.

"You dare tell an American like me 'slow'?" Ken replied.

"I did!" Rusev shouted to Ken, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll kick ya head off right back to Russia so hard, you'll end up looking like a Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot." Ken smirked.

"We shall see about that!" Rusev snapped before going after him.

But before he could try to punch him, they were held back by the other contestants. The people were holding Ken back were Ryu, Johnny Mundo, Geoff, Big MacIntosh, and Carl McMillan. The people who were holding Rusev back were Mike Biggs, Drake Parker, Alan Harper, Flash Sentry, and Gambit. Of course, Deadpool whined because he wanted to see two people going at it. But nothing was worth fighting over to the death for, considering this took place in an elevator.

 _ **Confessional - Beast and Beauty**_

 **"That Ken thinks he's all hot stuff!" Rusev replied. "He reminds me of Dolph Ziggler, only with a small nose! I hate small noses! They remind me of that crummy Dolph Ziggler."**

 **"Yeah, or you could say Ken's like a genderbent Lana." Summer smirked.**

 **"Yeah, that too!" Rusev nodded.**

 ** _Confessional - Karate Rivals_**

 **"No wonder Rusev's such a crybaby," Ken smirked. "I guess he got too much sand in his lady parts ever since he lost to John Cena at WrestleMania. Next time he wants to talk about America like that, I'll talk to him about _this_."**

 **Just to prove a point, Ken displayed his fist as a warning. However, Ryu ended up noticing the dirt around his fingers.**

 **"Dude, when was the last time you washed your hands?" Ryu raised his eyebrow.**

 **"Oh, come on, you know I never wash my hands after a battle!" Ken smirked back to his friend.**

 **"Huh, point taken." Ryu huffed.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Meanwhile, the last of the 26 teams made their way through the stairs and elevators. The 15 teams who took the elevators were:

 **The Top Secret Couple, The Rebel Couple, The Long Distance Couple, The Blondes, The Space Pilots, Ponyville's Fan Favorites, Talking Baby & Dog, The SWAT Kats, Biker Mice From Mars, The Hardys, The Blue Collar Couple, The Brothers, The Brothers 2.0, Reality TV Pros and The Angry Black Men**

And the 11 teams that took the last part of the stairs were:

 **Seinfeld's Friends, Sock-head and Scammer, The Technicalists, The Dudleys, The Skilled Ninjas, Brothers 3.0, Best Friends 2.0, Hedgehog and Echidna, The Princess and Marco, The Simpsons, and The Snobby Couple.**

Inside elevator #2, Fluttershy looked frightened in fear when she saw Uncle Ruckus standing before her. Looking down on her, Ruckus shot a very scare glare down at the scared yellow pegasus.

"What are ya lookin' at, yellow-belly?" Ruckus replied.

"Oh, n-n-nothing, sir..." Fluttershy stuttered in fear. "Eeeeep!"

Suddenly, Fluttershy lowered her neck and raised her shoulders, taking deep cover in response. She was wincing and cowering a little bit in sight of the huge nasty-looking overweight white-man-trapped-in-a-black-man's body.

But as she was shuddering...

...

...

...she felt a hand touch her shoulder gently.

"It's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of." A gentle voice said.

Fluttershy ended up opening her eyes to see Ashlynn Ella comfort her.

"He's just a little cranky because he didn't get too much fiber." Ashlynn told her. "If I were you, I'd stay away from him."

"Oh, okay..." Fluttershy nodded weakly.

"By the way, I know we didn't introduce each other, but my name's Ashlynn Ella." The nature-lover smiled sweetly. "What's your name?"

Blushing a little through the cheeks, Fluttershy cowered herself again, but in a shy way.

"My name's... Fluttershy..." Fluttershy whispered lowly.

"Um, I'm not sure I got that. Can you speak a little louder?" Ashlynn replied.

"I said my name... is Fluttershy..." Fluttershy muttered a little lower than usual.

"Okay, that's maybe too low. How about maybe just a _tad_ higher?" Ashlynn pleaded.

"Yaaaa yaaa, yaaaa-ya..." Fluttershy squeaked in response.

And that's when Fluttershy hid before Pinkie Pie. Maybe she was too shy to meet someone else who was just like her. Raising her eyebrow at Fluttershy in a concerned way, Ashlynn turned to her boyfriend, Hunter.

"Well, that was easy." She replied.

 _ **Confessional - Ponyville's Fan Favorites**_

 **"I can't help but get shy at some of the other people I meet." Fluttershy replied. "I'm not good at introducing myself to everyone, knowing their intentions. Basically I don't know what they're gonna do to me..."**

 **"Sometimes, when I like to meet new people, I like to greet them with cake!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Last time, we greeted new visitors down to Ponyville, and I gave them a complimentary chocolate cake with white frosting! Instead, I ended up using shaving cream as frosting instead, which got ponies food poisoning. Talk about a welcome party, huh?"**

 _ **Confessional - The Rebel Couple**_

 **"I gotta admit, my first impression from Fluttershy wasn't all that great, but I gotta admit she looked so adorable shy." Ashlynn smiled. "I really do want to know her better. I think we could have something in common."**

 **"It reminds me of you when we first met." Hunter smiled as well. "You looked so shy while I was shirtless trying to build that bird house in the tree."**

 **"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Ashlynn said, blushing a little.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Meanwhile, AJ Styles and Shelton Benjamin were at the stairs already, completing their 50th floor of stairs.

"Wow, this is looking very easy!" A.J. exclaimed. "Hard to believe these stairs are a cakewalk."

"Looks like the extra bananas that we ate before these are working!" Shelton nodded. "We're gonna have thighs of steel for sure!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sonic sped up all through the stairs, passing A.J. and Shelton in the process.

The two men from Ring of Honor suddenly looked up in shock while Knuckles passed them by with a smirk.

"How's it going?" Knuckles winked at the two before following Sonic upstairs.

"Did that furry blue freak pass us...?" Shelton said, speechless as ever.

"I think he just did." A.J. nodded lowly.

 _ **Confessional - The Technicalists**_

 **"No other man can run faster than what Sonic did!" Shelton exclaimed. "He puts me to shame, and I can only run like a mile! But Sonic there breaks the frickin' speed limit! He's the only reason why Sonic's most likely to get pulled over without a license!"**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Unfortunately for one team, they were failing to get on the starting gate as they were stuck on the first floor of stairs. That team was The Snobby Couple, Karl Fink and Heather. They were busy arguing on which they should go, the stairs or the elevator.

"This is so unfair!" Heather whined. "Why did you have to choose the stairs?"

"Well, I didn't know it was gonna be a _long_ flight of stairs!" Karl replied. "My legs are too nautious to endure these kinds of steps! I knew I should've worked out with mother when I had the chance!"

"There ain't no way I don't want my shoes getting worn out!" Heather whined again. "Where's the host at?"

Out of nowhere, a miniature big-screen TV of Don's face showed up.

 _"How's it chilling, you two?"_ Don smirked on the tube.

"These stairs suck!" Heather snarled at Don. "Can we choose the elevator instead so I wouldn't have to worry about getting my heels ruined?"

 _"Go right ahead."_ Don smirked. _"We've actually got a third elevator you can use, but that will only make you lose time in the competition."_

"We'll take our chances!" Karl exclaimed.

 **Confessional - The Snobby Couple**

 **"Lose time?" Heather scoffed. "I'm pretty sure he's just messing around with us. We've got plenty of time to catch up to the rest of those loser teams. Besides, how bad can it be?"**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Karl Fink and Heather went back to the lobby and pressed the button, containing elevator three. After only several seconds, the elevator opened...

...

...

...

...

...only to reveal an empty darkened room with a very long rope dangling around it.

Karl and Heather looked up as they were horrified.

"Oh, crap..." Karl gulped.

"Our teams are going neck and neck on the race to the top!" Don said off-screen. "Which team will make it to the top for the second challenge? And will anyone find what happened to my $20 missing from my wallet? Seriously, I can't find. Anyway, make sure you check in after the break on the Ultimate Ridonculous Race!"

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking, everyone. Why didn't I put in standings? Well, standings will come up after the end of the episode, which will be part 2. Who will win the Toronto challenge, and which unlucky team will be going home? Either way, you don't wanna miss next chapter, so feedbacks are appreciated, my gangstas! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


	6. Ch 6: The Race Begins, Part 2

**"Ultimate Ridonculous Race"**

 **Rated T for a bit of language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and all of its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, FOX, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nintendo, Capcom, YouTube, MTV, Hanna-Barbera, Konami and such. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 insisted I do my own take on the Total Drama spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Instead of 18 teams, we're going with 66 teams from your favorite games, TV shows, and cartoons as they travel around the world to race in the most excruciating challenges ever thought of in God's green earth! Anyway, sit still and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Race Begins, Part 2**

* * *

Suddenly, the first team to make it up top the CN Tower was Sonic and Knuckles. They quickly managed to make it the Don Box, pressing the button to reveal another travel tip.

"Bungee jump from the skyline." Knuckles read out loud. "Sounds simple enough."

"In a Botch or Watch, one teammate has to complete a challenge." Don said off-screen. "In this case, the person who didnt take a travel tip must bungee jump of the skywalk and snatch their travel tips attached to these extended poles. Racers who took the stairs can get on the skywalk, while the ones that took the elevator have the distinct disadvantage of having to wait 15 minutes before getting on the skywalk, giving them plenty of time for them to question why they joined this race in the first place."

So as Sonic and Knuckles headed for the skywalk first, the first 20 teams that took elevator arrived to the top.

The second team to make it the Don Box was the Policemen, Mike & Carl. They were disappointed when they read the "Botch or Watch" part of the travel tip.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Mike whined.

"Okay, that's just horses**t there." Carl groaned.

 ** _Confessional - The Policemen_**

 **"After a long frickin' way up, we have to wait for the other teams who took the stairs to get a chance?" Mike gasped. "That's frickin' bulls**t."**

 **"Yeah, and now we have to wait 15 dryhole minutes in order to get our chance to bungee jump." Carl snarled. "Who thought of that concept?"**

 **"I tell ya, 15 minutes is exactly how long it takes to get Vince out of bed!" Mike exclaimed. "I swear, a snail could beat him."**

 ** _Confessional - Grandpa & Pickleboy_  
**

 **"I can't believe we have to wait 15 f***ing minutes!" Angry Grandpa groaned. "That's how long it took me to get my f***ing hands on a Yumbo! It was all my son's fault for making me go back to that broken ass drive thru at Burger King!"**

 **"Relax, dad." Pickleboy said, patting his father's shoulder. "Besides, look at the bright side!"**

 **"What f***ing bright side?" Grandpa scowled.**

 **"While we wait, we can discuss strategy on how to dominate the entire competition." Pickleboy whispered to Grandpa. "That way, they won't see us coming!"**

 **"Yeah, I'll enjoy that f***in' break." Grandpa scoffed as he lit a cigarette up.**

 ** _Confessional - Father and Son_  
**

 **"Yeah, I'll say I'm a bit disappointed that we have to wait until it's our turn, but at least I can discuss a gameplan with my son." Alan explained. "You see, after we win the million, we're gonna move into a bigger house with more bathrooms, more cars, and especially, a love nest for my future wilfe. What do you think of that, Jake?"**

 **Beaming with confidence, Alan turned to Jake, who looked at him with headphones around his ears.**

 **"What did you say, Dad? I wasn't listening." Jake replied to his father.**

 **"Yeah, that's my son: Taterhead..." Alan rolled his eyes.**

 ** _*FLASH!*_  
**

As the rest of the teams who took the elevator waited patiently, Butt-Head decided to hit on Bridgette, who was standing before him.

"Huhuhuhuhuh, uhhh... hey, baby." Butt-Head said, getting Butt-Head's attention. "I heard you're a surfer. Care to ride my surfboard, if you know what I mean...? Huhuhuhuhuh..."

Being disgusted by Butt-Head's comments, Bridgette called out her boyfriend.

"GEOFF!" She shouted.

"So, is that a yes, then? Huhuhuhuhuh..." Butt-Head laughed.

Suddenly, Geoff approached the boys head-on, therefore standing alongside an offended surfer girl.

"Is there a problem, babe?" Geoff replied.

"That perv with braces was trying to hit on me!" Bridgette exclaimed, pointing at Beavis and Butt-Head.

"Dude, what's your deal trying to hit on my Bridgette like that?!" Geoff shouted to Butt-Head.

"Why are you wearing a pink shirt? Those are for gay people only. Huhuhuhuh..." Butt-Head laughed.

Unfortunately for Beavis and Butt-Head, Geoff wasn't laughing at all.

Instead, Geoff became pissed off entirely as he cracked his knuckles, bracing for the worst to happen to Beavis and Butt-Head.

 _ **Confessional - The Bums**_

 **Both Beavis and Butt-Head were covered in bandages all over their face due to the beatdown the two suffered at the hands of Geoff.**

 **"Damn it, my butt hurts, butthole. Hehehehe..." Beavis laughed in pain.**

 **"Huhuhuhuh, you totally got your ass handed to a gay cowboy. Huhuhuhuh..." Butt-Head chuckled at Beavis.**

 **"Shut up, buttmunch! Hehehehe..." Beavis laughed.**

 ** _*FLASH!*_  
**

While Geoff was busy giving the two idiots a total smackdown, the first pairs of teams that chose the stairs finally reached top. Porter and Spectra managed to reach there first with Mario and Luigi behind them.

The green-haired ghost punched in their travel tip, appreciated what they saw there.

"All right! We start right away!" Spectra said, feeling excited that they were heading to the skywalk already.

 ** _Confessional - The Ghosts_**

 **"I guess you could say I'm a bit of a daredevil when it comes to things like these," Porter smirked. "I've ran through school teachers and personnel all the time while displaying my art for the world to see. If I can handle running through security hands, I can handle a little bungee jumping. Besides, how hard can it be?"**

 ** _*FLASH!*_  
**

Both Porter and Spectra started looking down from the skywalk, terrified of the long way down. They were up so high, Porter was this close to getting an ounce of motion sickness.

"You were saying, Spec?" Porter gulped.

"Yeah, you're definitely gonna die." Spectra nodded in sarcasm.

Meanwhile, the second barch of teams that took the stairs arrived next with Edd and Eddy arriving first with D-Von and Bubba Ray behind them. However, as soon as they took the travel tip, a hint of wind that came from the skywalk, blew their travel tip away.

The travel tip blew away to the second elevator, where the last batch of teams had arrived. Suddenly, Fluttershy noticed the travel tip flying towards her, so she ducked for cover while at the same time catching it perfectly.

While she was still ducking, Edd came over to her and spoke out.

"Um, excuse me, you seem to have my travel tip." Double D replied. "Can I please have it back?"

"Um, sure, go ahead." Fluttershy nodded weakly, handing Edd the travel tip.

But as she looked up at Edd, something strange was going on between the two.

Suddenly, a vision of hearts came across the two, popping up in a romantic way. And if that wasn't enough, romantic 70's soft rock began playing through some background music, making both Edd and Fluttershy speechless at first. Both of their eyes began to sparkle in a loving way as well, as if something romantic between the two was going on. Heck, even Ashlynn Ella looked at this and gushed like crazy, seeing Fluttershy smitten by a cute buck-toothed boy.

Unfortunately, Eddy ended up breaking the tension between the two.

"Come on, Romeo, you're wasting time." Eddy said, grabbing Double D by the collar. "Hurry up so that we can what's on the travel tip!"

"Right!" Edd nodded to his friend before nodding over to Fluttershy. "It's nice to meet you again, miss!"

"Oh, you too, sir!" Fluttershy shouted back.

 ** _Confessional - Ponyville's Fan Favorites_**

 **"Ooooh, do I smeeeeeeeell love in the air?" Pinkie said in a sing-songy way.**

 **"It was only nothing, okay?" Fluttershy said, blushing uncontrollably.**

 **"Nothing, huh?' Pinkie raised her eyebrow. "So was staring lovingly at the boy with a giant black sock in his head _nothing?_ Trust me, Fluttershy, Cupid's sniper rifle's got you cornered now!"**

 **"Oh no, am I being threatened?!" Fluttershy gasped.**

 **Just like that, Fluttershy squealed in fear and hid behind a chair.**

 ** _Confessional - Sock-Head and Scammer_  
**

 **"I can't believe I actually saw her eyes! They're so gorgeous!" Edd exclaimed.**

 **"Ooooh, so Double D wants to be a playa, huh?" Eddy smirked. "I knew he'd be willing to take my advice!"**

 **"Um, you never given me any rightful advice before, Eddy." Double D said, cutting right in.**

 **"That's before I knew you were getting into that pink haired chick!" Eddy smirked again. "Trust me on this. With my help, you'll nail her faster than a Post-It Note, baby!"**

 **Somehow, Edd had no choice but to respond with a distressing sigh.**

 **"Why do I get the feeling this is gonna end bad...?" Edd rolled his eyes.**

 ** _Confessional - The Rebel Couple_  
**

 **"Awww, it's so cute that Fluttershy's got a crush!" Ashlynn cooed. "Just seeing mushy stuff like that makes me feel all fluffy inside! I think I should help her out a lot more, so she could know him a lot better!"**

 **"Yeah, if you can pair up an elephant and a pig together, you'll have no problem pairing up two people together." Hunter nodded.**

 **"Uh-huh," Ashlynn nodded before putting her fkngers right to her chin. "Although I'm uncertain to know what a pig-elephant baby looks like..."**

 ** _*FLASH!*_  
**

As the rest of the 65 teams were on top of the CN Tower with their travel tips, one team was still in the bottom climbing the elevator rope all the way to the top.

Both Karl Fink and Heather were climbing rapidly and madly, hoping their speed can pick up in a faster pace. So far, they only reached the 25th floor of elevator space.

"Oh, this is sooooo gross!" Heather shivered. "I don't know what stinks worse, this entire elevator, or the fact that my hands are about to get blisters?"

"I know what you mean!" Karl nodded painfully. "If only if the host would at least bothered to give us gloves, then we would climb this rope faster!"

Heather ended up checking her hands only to realize huge blisters appearing in her hands. Climbing this long rope to the top was definitely excruicating. And Heather could see why.

"I knew we should've been better off going to the stairs!" Heather whined.

"It's not my fault you wussied out not going up the stairs!" Karl snapped back. "At least mother would break a sweat better than you!"

Gasping in a offended way, Heather kicked Karl right in the head, nearly losing his grip on the rope.

 ** _Confessional - The Snobby Couple_**

 **Karl was now shown with a reddened foot print right on his face.**

 **"Well, Heather sure is a rough cookie there." He smirked. "I love girls like that."**

 **"Karl only likes it when I talk rudely to him," Heather replied. "He finds it so sexy and hot when I do it to him."**

 **"Yeah, it's such a turn-on for me." Karl winked.**

 ** _*FLASH!*_  
**

"While Karl and Heather try valiantly to catch up, the rest of the teams try their hand at bungee jumping in order to get their final travel tip." Don said off-screen. "Which team will try to be the first to reach the chill zone? And which team will try not to get motion sickness by the time this is over? Come back again after the break for more Ultimate Ridonculous Race!"

* * *

 **Wow, this is starting to get very interesting for sure!**

 **Will Karl Fink and Heather make the biggest comeback of all time?**

 **And why are there two Heathers? Will I ever know which one's which?**

 **And what's up with both Double D and Fluttershy? Could there be a spark in the works?**

 **Next chapter's gonna be off the hook, so feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel!**


	7. Ch 7: The Race Begins, Part 3

**"Ultimate Ridonculous Race"**

 **Rated T for a bit of language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and all of its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, FOX, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nintendo, Capcom, YouTube, MTV, Hanna-Barbera, Konami and such. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 insisted I do my own take on the Total Drama spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Instead of 18 teams, we're going with 66 teams from your favorite games, TV shows, and cartoons as they travel around the world to race in the most excruciating challenges ever thought of in God's green earth! Anyway, sit still and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Race Begins, Part 3**

* * *

Outside the skydeck, the teams who took on the stairs were busy going first, while the teams who took the elevator had to wait their turn, much to their unpleasing displeasure.

Unfortunately, the Sea Creatures were looking down from the top, gulping nervously at the sight of each other hitting through the ground pavement should the rope suddenly snap off.

"I can't believe I have to fall down a very long way..." SpongeBob gulped.

"Tough break," Patrick sighed. "I was gonna have the million to myself."

"Oh, why did you have to take that travel tip in the first place?" SpongeBob whined.

"I thought it was a huge nacho." Patrick stupidly replied.

 _ **Confessional - The Sea Creatures**_

 **"That's probably the last time I let you eat a travel tip." SpongeBob sighed.**

 **Somehow, Patrick brought out a half-eaten travel tip from his boxers and gave them to SpongeBob.**

 **"Fresh travel tip, buddy?" Patrick smirked.**

 **"Don't mind me!" SpongeBob said, taking the half-eaten tip off his hands and took a bite out of it. With his mouth full of paper, SpongeBob pulled out his best Homer Simpson impression and sighed out, "Mmmmm, papery..."**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Meanwhile, while SpongeBob and Patrick were scared crap-less, Liv Rooney responded with a gulp as she began looking down.

Beside her was Austin Moon, who started looking down as well. Unlike Liv however, Austin remained confident.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Austin replied. "I've been in this strange situation once."

"Really?" Liv raised her eyebrow. "How did you manage to leap?"

"I held onto Ally's hand and we jumped. It's no big deal." Austin replied. "If you're scared so much, want me to take your hand so that we can both jump together?"

"Sure, I like that." Liv smiled with a blush on her face.

But she started blushing twice as hard when Austin held her hand. She never knew someone as cute and charming like him before. Well, other than her crush Holden, of course. But either way, feeling Austin's hand grab onto hers made Liv Rooney blush.

They weren't alone though as Apple White looked over at them and blushed, thinking they looked so adorable as a couple.

 ** _Confessional - Twin Sisters_**

 **"My goodness, I can't believe I felt Austin Moon's hand!" Liv squealed. "It was so warm, I swear my heart turned into melted fudge! It felt so adorable!"**

 **"Yeah, too bad it can't happen between you two, now that Austin's already has a girlfriend." Maddie smirked.**

 **"Oh, come on, that could be anybody, Maddie!" Liv chuckled, as if it were a bad joke. "I'm very certain Austin's single, I'm sure. I sure hope Holden isn't watching this."**

 **"I'm pretty sure he is, Liv." Maddie nodded slyly.**

 ** _Confessional - The Singer-Songwriters_  
**

 **"It was so sweet of you to help Liv Rooney out!" Ally smiled to Austin. "I'm so lucky you're the nicest boyfriend ever. You're willing to lend out a helping hand to those who need it the most."**

 **"Yeah, like that time I had to give Dez my five extra pieces of jumbo shrimp, all because he kept sneezing on his uncontrollably." Austin nodded.**

 **"Talk about total friendship, huh?" Ally smirked at the camera while nudging Austin in the elbow,**

 **Although Austin managed to feign a smile, he had one upset look in his face.**

 **"I really wanted that shrimp, though. I was so hungry..." He muttered.**

 ** _Confessional - The Royal Couple_  
**

 **"I can't believe that both Austin Moon and Liv Rooney are in this show!" Apple said feeling a bit excited. "This is so hexciting! They remind us of both you and me, Daring. I mean, take a look at the facts: We're all blonde, musically talented, beautiful and gorgeous. They could practically be us if we switched places with them!"**

 **"Yeah, but is Austin quite a dragon slayer like me?" Daring smirked. "One time at Dragon Slaying class, I nailed myself a dragon that was the the size of three bookball stadiums. I would've gotten out alive if that dragon didn't puke all over me. Took me three weeks to get the smell of dragon bile off of me."**

 **"Yeah, that was such a tragedy." Apple nodded painfully.**

 ** _*FLASH!*_  
**

As both Liv and Austin leaped off the skydeck, Peggy kept looking down from the top, taking in a huge gulp.

With her knees shaking like crazy, she turned to Al, who was standing right beside her.

"Al, can we switch places?" Peg insisted. "It's way too scary down there."

"It's weird how you were saying that last night at our bedroom, Peg." Al scoffed. "Why on earth would you be saying that here on live TV?"

"Oh, like anyone's gonna care about our sex life." Peg scoffed as well. "I don't wanna jump, Al."

"Peg, pretend it's Oprah hanging onto a ledge." Al groaned.

Hearing this impossible scenario in her very ears, Peg decided to spring into action right away.

"I'M COMIN', OPRAH!" She shouted as she jumped.

But as she was coming down, she didn't notice Alejandro coming up with a travel tip in hand.

"HA! I knew I could beat those idiotas to a travel tip first!" Alejandro chuckled. "Victory is definitely-AAAAAH!"

Unfortunately, Alejandro looked up to see Peggy Bundy coming down towards him. And before the Latin Lover had time to react...

...

...

...

 _*BAAAAM!*_

Peg's big red hair knocked Alejandro so silly, the impact knocked the travel tip out of his hands, forcing Heather to whine and complain about what happened.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" The Queen Bee shouted.

However, Heather had heard LeShawna laughing in the background. Annoyed, she turned to her.

"It's not funny, LeShawna!" Heather scowled.

"Oh, come on, you know how Alejandro's used to getting a _head!_ " LeShawna smirked.

 ** _Confessional - Reality TV Pros_**

 **"Yeah, I kinda admit the joke was a little bland and cheesy, but I'm willing to get Heather and Al off their game." LeShawna replied.**

 **"I'm willing to get even with Al myself." Cody nodded. "I mean, he nearly made me shark bait back in World Tour!"**

 ** _Confessional - The Evil Couple_  
**

 **"I can't believe we have to fish out another travel tip... again!" Heather whined. "And worst of all, LeShawna had to laugh at my face like a tub of ghetto lard that she is!"**

 **Alejandro, on the other hand, felt a little queasy as the impact caused by Peg shook him a little loose.**

 **"Ugh, who knew that big-haired woman can pack such a metal head?" Alejandro yelped in pain.**

 **"Settle down, Alejandro," Heather said to him. "You're still acting loopy."**

 ** _Confessional - Husband & Wife_  
**

 **Peg was now shown with a huge bandage wrapped around her atom bomb of red hair. Al felt a little satisfaction around his face to be exact.**

 **"I hate you, Al." Peg sneered. "You made my hair get ruined by a young attractive Spainard."**

 **"Good, that'll make our lives even." Al smirked.**

 ** _*FLASH!*_  
**

Peg tried to reach for a travel tip hanging from a steel ledge but failed to grab it.

But as she flung back up, she managed to catch Alejandro's travel tip that was fallen out of his hands when he was knocked onto her.

"Well, what do you know? JACKPOT!" Peg squealed.

While she was being pulled up by her husband, Porter Geiss managed to get his hands on a travel tip as well.

But before Spectra could even pull him up, Porter decided to stop her there.

"Spectra, hold up. I wanna do something!" He shouted.

"Porter, we wont have much time if you're busy spraying your art in the middle of a game!" Spectra reminded him.

"It'll be quick, I promise!" Porter shouted again.

Rolling her eyes, Spectra stopped what she was doing, letting Porter do his tagging business.

Putting his travel tip right on his shorts, Porter started doing hand motions with his finger, letting his ghost spray cans float and spray around the ledges. After a few flips and flickers, Porter managed to draw a heart with a flaming arrow that said 'P+S 4-LIFE'. As the green-glowing ghost looked at his own artwork, Will (Fresh Prince) began looking at his masterpiece upside down while getting a travel tip.

"Hey, dope drawing there, man!" Will replied to Porter.

"Oh, no problem!" Porter nodded.

 _ **Confessional - Cousins**_

 **"That ghost dude definitely got some taggin' skills for sure." Will smirked. "I think he might be a better artist than me."**

 **"That should be worth mentioning about, considering that got you in trouble in the first place back in Philly." Carlton smirked.**

 **"Sentiments exactly, man." Will nodded.**

 _ **Confessional - The Ghosts**_

 **"Looks like that's a masterpiece done and done," Porter smirked. "Do I entertain or what?"**

 **"Well, not that I'd usually condone your actions at first, but I find it really cute." Spectra smiled. "Too bad I can't see it, otherwise I'd be impressed."**

 **"Yeah, you're right." Porter sighed lowly. "I wish I would've bought an iCoffin with me..."**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Meanwhile, as the rest of the teams that took the stairs made their way down the skydeckk, Double D was frozen in fear, realizing that he was gonna bungee jump off a tower scaling 1,815' feet. Fluttershy looked at him in fear while Stewie and Brian were still in the observation deck waiting for the 15 minutes to be up so they could get a shot at a travel tip.

"This sucks! I feel like we're taking forever!" Stewie groaned.

"Look, just be patient!" Brian groaned. "I'll be our turn when it'll be our turn."

"Oh sure, you frickin' say that, Brian." Stewie said, crossing his arms. "Just like how patient I was when I finally had to get my hands on the PS4."

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Stewie was walking to a local Gamestop in Quahog.**

 **"Ooooh, I can't wait to get my hands on that PS4!" Stewie squealed.**

 **However, when he approached the store, he read a sign that said, "PS4 Out of Stock."**

 **"WHAT? IT'S OUT OF STOCK?!" Stewie shouted. "THE HELL IT IS!"**

 **Somehow, Stewie pulled a magnum from under her overalls and kicked the door down.**

 _ ***End flashback***_

"I would have gotten my hands on it if I haven't stubbed my frickin' toe on the way to the counter." Stewie groaned.

"Gotta love karma for sure." Brian chuckled.

Stewie grew so impatient, trying to wait for Double D to jump so that Stewie could have a turn. Somehow, it was now taking more than five minutes. Not taking this anymore, he brought out a laser gun, pointing at Edd.

"GO AND F**KIN' JUMP ALREADY, YA DOUCHEBAG!" Stewie screamed.

Suddenly, Stewie shot the laser gun...

...

...

...and hit Edd right in the ass, therefore making him leap in pain.

"AUGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Edd screamed.

"Oh no, Edd!" Fluttershy gasped.

Horrified, Fluttershy then scowled at Stewie, giving him 'the stare' in response while crossing her arms angrily. This time, Stewie was the one that looked horrified, although not so much.

"What?" Stewie shrugged at her. "He was the one who wouldn't hurry the hell up!"

 _ **Confessional - Talking Baby & Dog**_

 **"So I'm such an impatient bastard, so frickin' what?" Stewie shrugged.**

 **"See what I mean, folks?" Brian replied. "That's why when things like that happen, always lock your kids at night."**

 ** _Confessional - Ponyville's Fan Favorites_**

 **"How dare that little guy shoot Edd with that thing-ga-ma-jig?!" Fluttershy gasped upsettingly. "He is a bad baby! A very bad baby! I have a right to call his parents so that he could give him a time out!"**

 **"Ooooh, getting all tough are we? I dig that!" Pinkie smirked at Flutters.**

 **"I can't help but get tough on a fussy animal, especially when kids like him start acting like one!" Fluttershy nodded.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Back at the observation deck, both The Singer-Songwriters and Twin Sisters were checking out their travel tip, figuring out the final task for this week's challenge.

"Okay, it says here that we have to zipline from the CN tower all the way to the airport for today's chill zone." Liv said, reading the tip loudly. "Oooh, we are so there!"

"Yeah, what she said." Ally said as he dragged Austin over to the skywalk.

As soon as they got there, both Liv and Austin both had a hand on the zipline. After they felt both of their hands touch each other, they quickly backed away from one another.

"Um... you first, Austin." Liv said, giving him a go.

"No, I insist. You and your sister go." Austin moved out of the way.

"Actually, _we_ insist." Maddie said, stepping in. "You helped us out, now we helped you out."

" _We're_ saying to both of you, you can go ahead of us." Ally said, stepping in as well.

Somehow, this started to become a minor arguing match between two teams. But before things can get personal from here...

...

...

...Al and Peggy Bundy ran through them like wildfire.

"Outta the way! Shoe Salesman and Big Red comin' through!" Al said, getting his hands on the zipline.

"Al, I'm scared of ziplines!" Peg said, holding onto them.

"I'm scared of that hippopotamus I call your mother all of the time, but we got a race to win, dammit!" Al replied.

Just like that, the husband and wife rode the zipline down all the way to the chill zone. Meanwhile, Maddie shook herself loose and picked up her glasses.

"Okay, that really came out of nowhere." Maddie groaned. "You okay, Liv? Liv?"

"Maddie, help!" Liv shouted.

To her shock, Maddie found Liv hanging from the edge of the skywalk, nearly looking like she was about to fall from a very long height.

"Oh crap, Liv!" Maddie gasped. "Don't worry, I'll help you up!"

"Don't worry about this," Austin said to Maddie. "I'll help her."

Seeing her helpless and looking to fall, Austin managed to help Liv up while Ally held onto Austin's waist, making sure that Liv didn't take the rockstar with him on the way down.

After a few tries, he successfully managed to pull Liv right up on the skydeck.

"There you go," Austin said. "You really should be more careful, next time."

"I'll definitely be aware of that. Thanks!" Liv exclaimed.

Suddenly, Liv couldn't help but blush at the rockstar's heroic act of gesture, which made Austin raise his eyebrow in question.

 _ **Confessional - Twin Sisters**_

 **"Austin is sooooo thoughtful!" Liv squealed. "I swear, he's like a rockstar/superhero all melded into one. If he hadn't come to my help in the first place, I would've been splattered like a water balloon. Just the thoughts of my splattered innards around the cold hard pavement still gives me the shivers."**

 **"Trust me, sis. That image would put a grindhouse movie to shame." Maddie chuckled.**

 _ **Confessional - The Singer-Songwriters**_

 **"I had to help Liv up. There was no way I was gonna let a cute chick like her fall." Austin replied. "I do the same if Ally was in trouble."**

 **"Oh, that's so nice!" Ally squealed.**

 **In exchange, Ally gave him a small kiss to the cheek.**

 **"Anyway, what's up with Liv Rooney all of a sudden?" Ally smirked. "With the way she's blushing at you, Liv thinks she's got a total crush on you. I hope I'm not too jealous."**

 **"Oh, that's insane." Austin smirked as well. "Everyone has crushes on me. Even Dez has a crush on me, and I find it a bit creepy for sure."**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Somewhere in the sky walk, Xander from the Camp Counselors was trying to leap off the skydeck when he smelt something so smoky and strange.

"Oh... oh man." Xander said, coughing a bit. "Emma, did you smoke something strange?"

"Xander, you know I can't smoke until I'm 18!" Emma replied. "And I find it gross!"

"Who... in the heck's doing that?" He coughed again.

However, Xander noticed that the smoke was coming near him.

Cautious, Xander looked to the left to see Steven Hyde with a burnt doobie around his lips. It was quite obvious that it was pot smoke that Xander was sniffing. Seeing the camp counselor staring at him in shock, Hyde turned to the kid and replied:

"Nice air we're breathin', huh?"

Smelling it for the first time, Xander felt his eyes burn from the smoke, even letting out a little sizzle.

"AUUUGH! My eyes, they burn!" Xander shouted in pain.

"Xander!" Emma shouted, therefore going up the skydeck to check on his friend.

"Hehehehe, nice burn!" Kelso said to Hyde from the observation deck.

"Yeah, and I didn't have to insult him." Hyde smirked.

 _ **Confessional - The Camp Counselors**_

 **Xander was now spending the entire confessional looking half-baked, thanks to the pot air that he breathed.**

 **"Pot air is so gross!" Emma cringed. "This smells way worse than cleaning an outhouse with a toothbrush. And that was a bet I lost to Hazel on!"**

 **"I don't know why, but I'm sooooo aching for brownies now." Xander said in a cool, laid-back way.**

 **"I don't think so, Xander." Emma shook her head. "You're a little high, now."**

 _ **Confessional - Dopers**_

 **Both Kelso and Hyde spent their confession time once again high.**

 **"C'mon, what's wrong with a little pot?" Hyde shrugged. "I smelled worse things other than air before. Believe me, it actually feels really good."**

 **"Yeah, it's just like watching Donna's mom shower while I watch." Kelso chuckled. "You think she's watching this show braless right now?"**

 **"Oh, there's no doubt about it right now..." Hyde chuckled as well, nodding like an idiot.**

 ** _*FLASH!*_**

As Xander fell unconscious for the moment, the rest of the teams who had gotten their travel tip all scrolled down the zipline, where a mattress/chill zone was placed around the airport.

So far, the first team to make it to the chill zone was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Al and Peggy Bundy!

 _ **1st Place: Al and Peggy Bundy - Husband & Wife**_

As they landed safely, Don approached them with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Husband and Wife." Don replied. "You're the first team to make it to the chill zone!"

"First place, Al!" Peg said, hugging Al with glee. "We get first place! We won the race!"

"Yes, you did." Don said, reminding the red-head. "But unfortunately, you only have 60+ places left to go, so the race isn't quite over yet."

"Oh no..." Peg sighed.

"Yeah, it bites doesn't it?" Don huffed. "Believe me, miss, you'll get used to it."

After the Bundys crossed the chill zone, more teams began to fill up the standings, which followed like this.

 _ **2nd Place: Austin Moon & Ally Dawson - The Singer-Songwriters**_

 _ **3rd Place: Liv & Maddie Rooney - Twin Sisters**_

 _ **4th Place: Will & Carlton Banks - Cousins**_

 _ **5th Place: Porter Geiss & Spectra Vondergeist - The Ghosts**_

"Congratulations to the four of you for moving on!" Don exclaimed.

Both teams began to congratulate each other, mostly Liv Rooney because ended up hugging Austin Moon instead of her own sister team-mate, Maddie. Realizing what was going on, Liv ended up separating from Austin Moon with the blush still on her cheeks.

"While the rest of the teams are now strolling down through the airport, some of them still fight on... with each other of course." Don smirked.

The team that was fighting with each other was The Angry Critics, who were just about to roll down to the airport via zipline. It wasn't more like fighting though. However, the Nostalgia Critic felt a little case of the shakes when he looked down. It was only on the inside though, but on the outside, he ended up being a little brave.

"Make sure you hang on to me, okay?" The Angry Video Game Nerd said to him. "Whatever you do, don't start acting like a whine-ass while we roll down!"

"Relax, I got it under control!" The Critic chuckled. "It's not like I'm actually gonna be scared."

"Good." The nerd nodded as the two rode down on the zipline.

But as the two rolled down...

...

...

...the Nostalgia Critic screamed like a little pansy and covered the Nerd's eyes tightly.

"AUGGGGGH!" The Critic yelped. "MOMMY, SAVE MEEEEEEEE!"

"HEY, GET THE F**K OFF ME, YA F**KTARD!" The Nerd shouted back.

"DON'T TAKE ME NOW, SUN GOD!" The Critic cried. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO LIVE, YET DIE!"

"DAMN IT, LET ME GO BEFORE I BLEND YOUR BALLS WITH A CHAINSAW!" The Nerd screamed.

However, the tighter the Nerd's eyes were covered, the more he was about to lose his grip on the handle. With only several seconds that had passed...

...

...

...

...the two fell off from the zipline.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIT!" The Nerd and Critic screamed.

And before anyone knew it...

 _*SPLASH!*_

The two had hit the water with a big splash.

 _ **Confessional - The Angry Critics**_

 **The Angry Video Game Nerd now looked pissed and wet as The Nostalgia Critic chattered his teeth and huddled into a ball in fear.**

 **"You just had to act like a f***ing priss-ass, didn't you?" The Nerd scowled to the Critic.**

 **"I think the c-c-c-cold water shrunk m-m-m-my balls compl-pl-pl-pletely off..." The Critic shivered.**

 **"Good, maybe you'll learn next time, a**hole..." The Nerd scoffed before drinking his signature Rolling Rock.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Meanwhile, more teams began coming down through the zipline in complete order. The teams that successfully managed to cross down the zipline were:

 _ **6th Place: Sonic & Knuckles - The Hedgehog & Echidna**_

 _ **7th Place: Howard Wolowitz & Raj Koothrappali - Best Friends 2.0**_

 _ **8th Place: Daring Charming & Apple White - The Royal Couple**_

 _ **9th Place: AJ Styles & Shelton Benjamin - The Technicalists**_

 _ **10th Place: George Costanza & Cosmo Kramer - Seinfeld's Friends**_

 _ **11th Place: Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley - The Hype Bros.**_

 _ **12th Place: Alejandro & Heather - The Evil Couple**_

 _ **13th Place: Edd & Eddy - Sockhead & Scammer**_

 _ **14th Place: Steven Hyde & Michael Kelso - Dopers**_

 _ **15th Place: Shelby Marcus & Cyd Ripley - The Time-Travelers**_

"15th place! Not too bad, Shelby & Cyd!" Don exclaimed.

"All right, not too bad, huh?" Shelby replied.

"Yeah, at least we won't have to do that bungee-jump part again!" Cyd nodded.

And then, the teammates engaged in a high-five...

...

...

...

...which sent both Shelby and Cyd back to the bungee jump portion of the challenge.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Shelby and Cyd screamed unfortunately.

"Hahaha! Nice job sending yourselves back where you came from, harlots!" Bubba Ray Dudley said, laughing at the both of them before stealing their place in the chill zone.

 ** _Confessional - The Time-Travelers_**

 **"Here's advice to the rest of you watching at home," Shelby said to the camera. "Always shut your mouth instead of remembering the past..."**

 **"Point taken for sure." Cyd nodded.**

 ** _*FLASH!*_**

As the Dudley Boyz took 15th place instead, Don felt like it was time to take a break.

"Well, that was unfortunate for our now mentally challenged time travelers." Don said to the camera.

"WE HEARD THAT!" Shelby and Cyd screamed off-camera from far away.

"Huh, I guess they did." Don shrugged.

Meanwhile, as Don was still talking to the camera, Zack Ryder and Mojo Rawley from the Hype Bros snuck up behind him and made faces at the camera. Even Zack Ryder decided to pull off the bunny ears on Don while he wasn't looking.

"Will we see more teams cross the finish line?" Don replied. "Do I look more handsome than I ever was without being made a fool of myself for once? The exciting moment will conclude after the break on... the Ultimate Ridonculous Race!"

* * *

 **Well, that was exciting and interesting! That leaves us to answers these burning questions?**

 **Will Xander manage to bungee-jump feeling high as s**t?**

 **Is Stewie gonna act very maniacal and ass-ish?**

 **And will Karl and Heather ever make it to the top even though they even weren't in this chapter?**

 **Sorry, I know much of the teams didn't get screen-time they wanted. But don't worry everyone, they will get the time to shine come next chapter. Feedbacks are appreciated until then!**


	8. Ch 8: The Race Begins, Part 4

**"Ultimate Ridonculous Race"**

 **Rated T for a bit of language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and all of its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, FOX, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nintendo, Capcom, YouTube, MTV, Hanna-Barbera, Konami and such. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 insisted I do my own take on the Total Drama spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Instead of 18 teams, we're going with 66 teams from your favorite games, TV shows, and cartoons as they travel around the world to race in the most excruciating challenges ever thought of in God's green earth! Anyway, sit still and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Race Begins, Part 4**

* * *

"Welcome right back to the Ultimate Ridonculous Race, where our teams that took the elevators are finally getting their chance to jump off the skydeck after a long 15-minute wait." Don said off-screen. "Meanwhile, the last team left behind, the Snobby Couple, are still struggling to get to the top."

The scene switched to the long, dark elevator shaft, where Karl and Heather were still busy climbing. So far, they only made it to the 70th floor. Only 30 floors left to go to the top.

"Ugh, this is so ridiculous !" Heather whined. "My hands are getting blisters from this frickin' rope! Even my blisters are getting blisters!"

"At least you're not alone!" Karl groaned. "My hands are so numb, I could hardly feel them anymore!"

Anyway, while they were climbing, Karl Fink noticed a small butterfly flying towards him. It looked so sweet, yellow and innocent that Karl stopped for a minute just to look at its beauty.

"How adorable, a butterfly all alone in a dark elevator shaft!" Karl gasped. "It's so graceful like Mother, right after her kegel exercises."

Annoyed at his captivation, Heather sent her boot straight to Karl Fink's face again, therefore ending the cute moment between the two.

"Ow!" Karl groaned in pain. "What was that for, Heather?"

"Just to make sure you weren't braindead." Heather replied as she kept climbing up with Karl following her.

 ** _Confessional - The Snobby Couple_**

 **"I hate things that are adorable, and that includes Avery's slimy dog and her puppies." Heather scoffed. "Just looking at them alone? I find it grooooooooss..."**

 **"No kidding on that logic," Karl nodded with his face being labeled by Heather's footprint. "My face is starting to feel like a doormat. Ain't my Heather something?"**

 ** _*FLASH!*_  
**

Meanwhile at the skydeck, Flash Sentry was busy getting his bungee gear on while Twilight watched from the sidelines, cheering him on.

"Be careful, Flash!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Trust me, I got this!" Flash said, giving her a thumbs up.

With his gear on, Flash dove off the sky deck nicely.

While on his way down, he noticed Monty Monogram falling beside him with a smirk.

"Insane, isn't it, huh?" Monty replied.

"Totally!" Flash nodded. "Hard to believe it's my first time doing this!"

"Good to know," Monty nodded as well. "Although I'd be careful of the steel pole down below!"

"What did you say?!" Flash shouted, lending his hand to his ear.

"I said, 'BE CAREFUL OF THE STEEL POLE DOWN BELOW'!" Monty shouted loudly.

"BE CAREFUL OF WHAT NOW?" Flash shouted back. "SPEAK A LITTLE LOUDER! I CAN'T UNDER-"

Unfortunately, he was cut off when all of a sudden...

 ** _*SMASH!*_**

Flash Sentry's nose had crashlanded on that poor steel pole, bruising his nose on impact!

"Told you to watch out, dude." Monty said, snatching a travel tip off a ledge.

"Ya think?" Flash shouted in pain.

 ** _Confessional - The Secret High-School Sweethearts_**

 **Flash was now spending their confession time with a bandage wrapped around his entire nose.**

 **"Serves me right for feeling so retarded about a warning..." Flash groaned in pain.**

 **"You want more kleenex for your already bloody nose?" Twilight asked him.**

 **"Nah, I'm good." Flash nodded. "The blood flow will stop for another hour or two..."**

 ** _*FLASH!*_  
**

Meanwhile, it was the Long-Distance Couple's time to get on the skywalk.

The person who had volunteered to jump was Nikki Ortiz. That of course, forced Tyler James to watch from the observation deck. However, Nikki had second thoughts as she took in a big long gulp.

"Ay caramba, that sure is a long way down..." Nikki shivered.

"Don't worry about it, Nikki!" Tyler replied to her. "You're attached to the hook. You'll be safe!"

"Okay," Nikki nodded. "Here goes nothing!"

Taking in a huge deep breath, Nikki dived off the skydeck and fell a long way down from the CN tower. On the way down, she found one of the travel tips hanging from one of the poles.

Using picture perfect accuracy, Nikki got her hand on the travel tip.

"I got it, Tyler!" She exclaimed.

"All right!" Tyler cheered. "See? I told you there's nothing to fear."

However, as Nikki started to fling back up from the rope...

...

...

...

...an eagle flying in top speed had snapped the rope completely off, forcing Nikki to fall!

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Nikki screamed.

"NIKKI!" Tyler screamed as well. "OH CRAP, SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!"

"I'm on it!" Batman said, passing through him even though the 15 minutes for his team weren't up yet.

Nikki was falling nearly all the way to perhaps her certain death when Batman leaped off the skydeck, flying all the way down with her.

Ss she was still falling, Nikki opened her eyes to see the Dark Knight rushing down to save her.

"BATMAN?" Nikki shouted.

"HANG ON AND GRAB ONTO ME!" Batman shouted back.

Panicking quickly, Nikki latched onto Batman as he latched onto her. Using his fast reflexes, Batman pulled out his signature grappling gun and shot it right up the edge of the skydeck.

Hanging onto Nikki tightly, the Caped Crusader managed to scroll right up to sky level where she grabbed on the edge and climbed right back to meet up with Tyler, who hugged her tightly to applause from the other teams (possibly coming from Razor of the SWAT Kats, Vinnie from Biker Mice From Mars and Logan Watson from the twin sister/brother team).

"All right, nice to see you back on solid ground!" Razor clapped to Nikki.

"I was afraid we'd lose you for sure!" Vinnie chuckled.

"Pfft, I would have saved ya myself." Logan scoffed with a smile.

However, his statement forced Tyler, Nikki, Razor and Vinnie to stare at Logan with eyebrows raised from their faces, like he was actually joking. Looking at them made Logan a bit nervous, so he just had to lie yet again.

"Well, I would have!" He exclaimed.

 _ **Confessional - The Long Distance Couple**_

 **"That Batman is a such a hero!" Nikki exclaimed with joy. "I was so scared of that fall, my cabeza nearly flew out of my body just like that!"**

 **"Oh, come on, Nikki." Tyler patted her shoulder. "You have a very fantastic cabeza! It's the finest, firmest cabeza I can definitely get my hands on."**

 **"Tyler, you do realize _cabeza_ means head, right?" Nikki raised her eyebrow.**

 **However, Tyler's utter stupidity managed to get to him again.**

 **"Oh man, I really gotta read more of those body health books..." He replied in a dumbfounded way.**

 _ **Confessional - SWAT Kats**_

 **"I don't know how Batman does it," Razor shrugged. "We would have gotten out our TurboKat instantly and caught her instead.**

 **"Yeah, but she would probably be dead anyway if the TurboKat got here in time." T-Bone replied.**

 **"Yeah, that's true..." Razor nodded.**

 _ **Confessional - Biker Mice From Mars**_

 **"I gotta admit, that Nikki girl's so cute." Vinnie chuckled. "Reminds me of Charley back at the garage. It makes me wonder why Charley never had an accent that's so hot as hers."**

 **"Heh, I'll tell her you said that." Throttle chuckled.**

 **Despite the satisfaction on his face, Vinnie went from excited to stupid, realizing what he'd just said.**

 **"Oh crap, now Charley's gonna kill me..." Vinnie groaned.**

 _ **Confessional - Twin Brother/Sister**_

 **"I don't know why they're looking at me like that." Logan shrugged. "I would have totally saved that girl myself."**

 **"For the last one hundredth time Logan, you can't fly!" Lindy replied to her brother. "Haven't you learned your lesson long enough after falling from our roof?!"**

 **"Laugh at me all you want, Lindy, it's gonna happen!" Logan smirked.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

As the teams who stood on the elevators were finally getting their chance to head up to the skywalk, Pickleboy was doing his usual video vlogs while standing in the deck observation. Which obviously meant that Angry Grandpa was the one jumping.

"What's going on, you guys?" Pickleboy said to his phone. "KidBehindACamera here. And so far, Angry Grandpa's gonna jump for a travel tip. Hopefully, he won't f**k it up like he did to my PS4, my XBOX ONE, my coffee table-"

"I CHANGED MY MIND, I AIN'T JUMPIN', MICHAEL!" Angry Grandpa snapped at him.

"What?!" Pickleboy shouted to Grandpa.

"You heard me, I ain't jumpin' this s**t!" Grandpa snapped.

"But you're supposed to jump!" Pickleboy snapped back. "It says here on the travel that the person who doesn't take the travel tip is supposed to jump!"

"I don't give a s**t! I ain't f***in' jumpin'!" Grandpa snapped again.

"Why not? It's not like you're gonna fall!" Pickleboy sighed.

"I'M AFRAID OF G****MN HEIGHTS!" Grandpa said, shivering from the knees a bit. "AND WHEN I GET SCARED A LOT, I TEND TO PEE OR S**T MYSELF! YOU WANT ME TO SMELL LIKE PISS AND S**T?!"

"No, I don't!" Pickleboy shook his head no.

"THEN JUMP FOR ME, MOTHERF***ER!" Grandpa insisted.

"BUT THE TRAVEL TIP SAYS-"

"I DON'T GIVE A G****MN WHAT THE TRAVEL TIP SAYS, THE HOST AIN'T HERE!" Grandpa growled. "NOW GO OVER TO THE F***IN' SKYDECK AND GIVE ME A TRAVEL TIP, G****MN IT!"

"FIIIIINE!" Pickleboy yelled again before muttering out, "Stubborn-ass bastard..."

"I HEARD THAT!" Grandpa shouted again.

 _ **Confessional - Grandpa & Pickleboy**_

 **"I can't believe you wouldn't jump, all because you were afraid of heights..." Pickleboy rolled his eyes.**

 **"Yeah, about that, Michael?" He said before smirking, "I actually lied."**

 **"WHAT?!" Pickleboy shouted. "YOU F**KING IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I F**KIN' JUMPED OFF THE SKYDECK FOR NOTHING! UAAAAAGH!"**

 **Disgusted by what his Grandpa did, Pickleboy ended up walking off the set, still bitching and moaning like a baby.**

 **"Eh, that baby'll get over it." Grandpa shrugged, before pulling out a cigarette.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

After Pickleboy jumped off the skydeck in disgust, Sheldon was at the skydeck himself, doing a little bit of squats before jumping. However, the impatience was growing off on Leonard so bad, he shouted at his partner

"Sheldon, will you just jump already?!" Leonard groaned loudly.

"Patience takes time, Leonard!" Sheldon shouted to him from the skydeck. "You don't want me to get in a good jump, do you? I have to figure out the accuracy, the time and the precision in order to leap. You can't just pressure me to just dive in right away and wobble up and down like a jelly, do you? And you know how much I hate jelly, especially the strawberry kind. They remind me too much like blood, and it makes me queasy so much, it just-"

However, Bart Simpson lost his patience himself as he shoved Sheldon off the skydeck!

"AAAAAAAAAH...!" The geek screamed.

Seeing Sheldon actually made Leonard sigh in relief as he thanked Bart.

"Thank you so much..." Leonard groaned.

"No problem, that stupid dork wouldn't shut up, man." Bart nodded.

 _ **Confessional - The Scientists**_

 ** _"See what happens when you shoot your mouth off any longer?" Leonard said, teasing at Sheldon's face._**

 ** _"It wasn't my fault that kid pushed me! I was taking my time!" Sheldon cried out._**

 ** _"Yeah, right..." Leonard rolled his eyes._**

 ** _Confessional - Best Friends_**

 ** _"If there's only one thing I hate worse than Nelson, it's irritating loudmouths." Bart replied. "And Sheldon's one of them."_**

 ** _"Doesn't Angry Grandpa count?" Milhouse insisted._**

 ** _"Unless if it's Angry Grandpa, it's okay." Bart nodded._**

 ** _*FLASH!*_**

As Bart was diving off the skydeck, Homer did too as they jumped aside together. That of course, led to another one of Homer and Bart's father-son talks as usual (except they were diving upside down).

"Hey son, how's it hanging up there?" Homer smirked.

"Not much, man!" Bart nodded. "Say, I didn't know you had a birthmark the size of a pickle!"

"Really? Where?" Homer said, looking around.

Unfortunately, Homer got cut off when his head landed on the of the steel poles!

"D'OH!" Homer yelped.

This caused his son Bart to laugh at his pain while getting his hands on the travel tip Homer was supposed to get.

"I'd say you got one on your head!" Bart snickered. "Hahahahaha!"

As Bart laughed all the way up top, Homer gave his son a vengeful look from down the steel poles.

"Why, you little...!" Homer said, shaking his fist. "When I regain consciousness, you're gonna pay for that!"

 _ **Confessional - The Simpsons**_

 **Homer spent the entire confession with a bandage wrapped around his forehead. Luckily for him, the impact he took on the way down didn't have any effect on him whatsoever.**

 **"Look, I know what everyone's thinking." Homer replied to everyone. "Just because I said that Bart was gonna pay for it, I didn't mean that to hurt him. I meant that when he's gonna pay for it, I meant that for the medical bills for my little minor injury!"**

 **"That's nice, Homie!" Marge cooed. "Always remember: Always love, never hurt."**

 ** _Confessional - Best Friends_**

 **"Oh man, I hope your father's alright." Milhouse said in concern. "That was one nasty bump he took on that pole."**

 **"Eh, he'll be fine!" Bart snickered. "All that matters is that I just snatched the travel tip he was gonna get. I love to see my father's face when I rub my butt in his-"**

 **"Why, you little...!" Homer growled off-screen, as he cut him off.**

 **However, Homer had cut Bart off when he was choking him out of nowhere with his bare hands! Bart's eyes literally popped out of his head when Homer kept on gripping his neck in two!**

 **"AGGGGGH!" Bart choked in pain. "I... DIDN'T... MEAN... IT... ACCCK... PERSONALLY...!"**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Meanwhile, the rest of the teams who had already gotten a travel tip all scaled down the zipline.

"As the rest of teams all dive down for a travel tip. the teams who have already gotten a tip are all coming down the zipline." Don informed everyone watching at home.

So far, the rest of the teams (who so far) had crossed into the chill zone were:

 ** _15th Place: Bubba Ray & D-Von - The Dudley Boyz_**

 ** _16th Place: Monty Monogram & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - The Top Secret Couple _**

**_17th Place: Tyler James & Nikki Ortiz - The Long Distance Couple_**

 ** _18th Place: Angry Video Game Nerd & Nostalgia Critic - The Angry Critics _**

**_19th Place: Bart Simpson & Milhouse - Best Friends_**

 ** _20th Place: Flash Sentry & Twilight Sparkle - The Secret High School Sweethearts _**

**_21st Place: Angry Grandpa & Pickleboy - Grandpa & Pickleboy_**

 ** _22nd Place: Homer & Marge Simpson - The Simpsons_**

 ** _23rd Place: Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper - The Scientists_**

 ** _24th Place: Batman & Robin - The Dark Knights_**

"Congratulations, Batman and Robin!" Don said, congratulating the duo. "Unfortunately, you took in a false start, since you were immediately supposed to wait after the 15 minutes were up."

"Are you serious?" Robin replied. "Batman had to save someone whose bungee cord was snapped! Give us a break!"

"Look, while I greatly appreciate of you two preventing death from happening on national TV, a penalty is a penalty." Don sighed. "You two get a 5:00 penalty, which start-"

However, Don didn't finish his sentence when Batman grabbed him by the collar. And there displayed a vicious scowl from the Dark Knight himself.

"Don't you dare finish that last sentence." Batman threatened Don. "I had to save a life here! I probably won't mind seeing a certain _someone_ lose theirs, though."

"Ummm, on second thought, f-f-forget the penalty." Don gulped. "You get 24th place."

"That's what I thought..." Batman scowled again, before putting him down on his ass.

"Man, that guy has issues..." Don whispered to the camera.

Meanwhile, it was Deadpool and Domino's turn to go on the skywalk. Since Deadpool didn't take the travel tip, he was the one who had to jump off. And it was definitely gonna be a long way down for him. To prepare himself, Deadpool performed squats, much to Domino's sudden impatience.

"Will you hurry up with your squats already?" Domino yelled at him.

"Don't bother me!" Deadpool shouted back to her. "You wanna get the audience going?"

"There's not even an audience here!" Domino cried out.

"There is!" Deadpool nodded. "You just don't even know it. Now, I need major silence and concentration."

"Oh god..." Domino rolled her eyes.

Using patience and precision, Deadpool took in a huge swan dive all the way down to the steel poles. However, instead of grabbing a single travel tip...

...

...

...

...Deadpool grabbed the entire steel pole with six travel tips attached (of course, he also had to get one himself).

"What the...?" Domino said at a lost for words.

Deadpool came back up to the skydeck, and started handing the travel tips to both Cody, Joey Rooney, Mike Biggs, Geoff, and Drake Parker, therefore giving them instant passes to the zipline. And yet, this left Domino so speechless as ever.

"How did you even do that?" Domino gasped.

"Hey, sometimes you gotta give back to the stupid." Deadpool smirked. "Yeah, I betcha didn't know I was a good samaritan."

 _ **Confessional - Reality TV Pros**_

 **"Free travel tip?" Cody replied. "And I didn't have to jump? I'm so glad to be lucky. I'm afraid of heights!"**

 _ **Confessional - Brothers 2.0**_

 **"I never get stuff like this for free!" Joey smirked. "The last time I ever bought something free was get chicken nuggets and french fries down at Burger King!"**

 **"Hey munch, it wasn't free." Parker replied.**

 **"But it was!" Joey whined.**

 **"The display ad said chicken nuggets and french fries for $3, not _free_!" Parker corrected him. "You have to pay for it."**

 **"Huh, must've had water in my ears at that time..." Joey muttered.**

 _ **Confessional - Step-Brothers**_

 **"That Deadpool's one cool dude." Drake smirked. "I wish he was our brother."**

 **"Yeah, that way he'll protect us from... Megan." Josh said with a twitched eye.**

 _ **Confessional - Heroes For Hire**_

 **"Yeah, I can be great help to everyone." Deadpool winked. "I definitely give a lot to charities."**

 **"Oh come on, you mostly steal money from charities!" Domino said in defense. "You spent it on hookers, booze and free pizza!"**

 **"Yeah, that's true..." Deadpool smirked, taking in a mischievous laugh.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Back at the skydeck, Emma tried to wake up Xander due to the result of him smoking some of the pot air caused by Steven Hyde. As a cause of that, the side-effects forced him fall half-asleep instantly.

"C'mon Xander, wake up!" Emma said as she shook him.

"Can we get some nachos...?" Xander smirked.

"We won't get any nachos if we lose!" Emma cried out. "Now get up so you can dive off and get our travel tip!"

"But I want nachos." Xander whined a little. "Those delicious chili-cheese nachos..."

"Oh man, it's like taking care of a giant 4-year old!" Emma rolled his eyes.

While Xander still looked half-drugged, Shelby ended up coming back to the skydeck, after once again failing to get a travel tip.

"Oh man... it's still harder than it looks, Cyd!" Shelby groaned.

"Yeah, it's like the wind doesn't want us to win, Shelby!" Cyd groaned as well. "We might as well give up."

"No, I didn't come here to give up, Cyd! We came here to win!" Shelby replied.

While Shelby was still talking, Cyd noticed Xander's eyes looking a little bloodshot from the pot smoke.

"I don't know about you, Shelby, but that cute guy in red doesn't look very good..." Cyd gulped.

As Shelby turned around, she noticed Xander in this state as well.

"Oh no," Shelby sighed. "Maybe I should help him out here..."

Using her smarts, Shelby started approaching the Camp Counselors.

"What's going on here?" She replied to Emma.

"Xander's half-baked thanks to those dopeheads!" Emma exclaimed. "What's worse, Xander's supposed to jump, but instead, all he's wanting is chili-cheese Nachos!"

"Hmmmm, I think I know what to do!" Shelby exclaimed, after giving so much thought.

Shelby took off her long signature green jacket as she managed to lift Xander off her shoulders, piggy back style. With Xander's arms wrapped around her neck, Shelby took her jacket and wrapped hers and Xander's bodies like a rope, therefore keeping them tied.

"How about that?" Shelby smiled to Cyd and Emma.

"Not bad, I like it!" Emma nodded.

"It's almost like a backpack!" Cyd smirked.

"Okay Xander, hang on to me as tight as you can." Shelby said to Xander.

"Mmmmm, sure..." Xander sighed, resting alongside the back of Shelby's head.

Holding onto him tight, both Shelby and Xander dived off the skydeck.

So far, they went down fast like the speed of sound. Xander was hanging onto Shelby tightly for his life. But as they kept falling down, Xander managed to get a huge tender whiff of Shelby's hair, which made him sigh dreamily. Luckily for him, Shelby didn't know that Xander was sniffing her, otherwise she would have been offended and make Xander fall to his death.

Seeing the travel tips hanging from the pole, Shelby grabbed both travel tips and flung back up with them.

"All right, I got them!" Shelby shouted.

"Mmmmmmm, you smell really pretty..." Xander mumbled to her.

Suddenly, Shelby could feel a lot of blushing going through her cheeks. Never once had a cute guy compliment her like that, until now of course. Even Shelby's body was blushing as well. Who knew she was so warm with Xander wrapping her arms around her like that?

 _ **Confessional - The Time-Travelers**_

 **"Did Xander say what I think he'd said?" Shelby gasped with a smile. "He said I smelled really pretty! That was so nice and thoughtful of him! That's a compliment if I ever heard one, huh?"**

 **Shelby turned to Cyd, who was busy chomping on potato chips.**

 **"I don't know, I wasn't listening." Cyd shrugged. "I'm just thinking how awesome and crunchy these Lay's Chips are."**

 **"Well, I know he said it." Shelby smirked. "It sounded so cute and adorable!"**

 **"Oh barf..." Cyd rolled his eyes.**

 _ **Confessional - The Camp Counselors**_

 **Xander spent the confessional still half-baked.**

 **"It was so nice for Shelby to help Xander out." Emma replied. "If Xander would have passed out from the pot smoke, we would have lost. I don't know where we would be without some help for her. Right, Xander."**

 **Still a bit dazed and confused, Xander let out one of his goofy-ass smiles.**

 **"Yeah..." Xander goofily nodded. "She smells like strawberries... I like strawberries..."**

 **"Yeah, Xander's still a little dopey today, so it's gonna take a little time..." Emma nervously chuckled at the camera.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"With the Time Travelers and Camp Counselors on the go, more teams come lining in at the airport." Don said off-screen.

So far, the following teams who were busy ziplining to the chill zone, were as followed:

 ** _25th Place: Deadpool & Domino - Heroes for Hire_**

 ** _26th Place: Joey & Parker Rooney - Brothers 2.0_**

 ** _27th Place: Cody & LeShawna - Reality TV Pros_**

 ** _28th Place: Mike Biggs & Carl McMillan - The Policemen_**

 ** _29th Place: Geoff & Bridgette - The Surfer Couple_**

 ** _30th Place: Drake Parker & Josh Nichols - Step-Brothers_**

"Congratulations on making it the next round, guys!" Don exclaimed, congratulating the last five teams.

"Whoo-hoo! I knew we'd do it, brotha!" Josh said as he hugged Drake.

"Yeah, baby! That's how we roll!" LeShawna exclaimed, high-fiving Cody.

"Unfortunately for the five of you, that's not gonna count since you failed to jump out of the skydeck." Don informed everyone.

Just like that, celebration had turned to utter disappointment.

"What?!" Geoff gasped. "Not cool, man!"

"But Deadpool was the one who gave us the travel tips in the first place!" Bridgette whined.

"But the truth is, he actually jumped for a travel tip while the members of the five remaining teams all stood there, in which _your_ team actually counts as the five teams that didn't jump off." Don told them sternly. "So sorry to say this, but the five of you automatically get a 20-minute penalty! Good luck!"

The teams that didn't jump hated the fact they had to stand outside for a good 20 minutes. Obviously, with a time like that, one of those teams had a good chance at being last place, so to speak.

"Urrrgh, I am so angry!" Josh growled.

"Yeah!" Joey nodded.

Feeling disappointed about the 20 minute penalty, all five teams angrily looked at Deadpool and Domino for causing all of this.

"That dude with the mask caused all of this!" LeShawna shouted, pointing at Deadpool.

"Let's get that punk-ass b***h!" Carl scowled.

Just like that, The Policemen, The Surfer Couple, The Step-Brothers, The Reality TV Pros and Brothers 2.0 all went after both Deadpool and Domino, who all turned around to greet their fans (of course, that's what Deadpool thought anyway).

"Ah, my friends!" Deadpool smiled. "I see you wanna thank me, huh? Well, I appreciate it! Care for an autograph?"

Unfortunately, Deadpool didn't notice their knuckles cracking from those angry faces, or especially the swinging nightstick coming from Carl McMillan, indicating that a beatdown was in order for the Heroes for Hire team.

As Domino noticed what was going on, she looked to Deadpool and gave him a dire warning.

"Um, I don't think they want an autograph..." Domino gulped.

"Oh, that's nonsense, they all came here just to get a case of D.P." Deadpool said to her as he looked on to the crowd of angry, ticked-off teams. "Come on, who wants some of D.P.?"

 ** _Confessional - Heroes For Hire_**

 **Deadpool and Domino were now spending their confessional with bumps, bruises and bandages wrapped around them. Domino couldn't help be more angry at Deadpool herself.**

 **"I fricking hate you so much..." Domino scowled at him.**

 **"That's what I get for trying to please everyone." Deadpool groaned painfully. "Being a Good Samaritan sucks!"**

 ** _*FLASH!*_**

Don started to cringe at the beatdown that was occurring off-screen. Hearing Deadpool's cries of pain along the sounds of punching must've been hard for Don to bear, let alone see.

"Ack! Ack! Watch the beautiful face!" Deadpool yelped in pain.

"I'm so glad I'm not him right now..." Don shook his head.

As that was goin on, both Xander/Emma and Cyd and Shelby had now crossed the chill zone, getting another chance at the race.

 ** _26th Place: Xander & Emma Ross - The Camp Counselors_**

 ** _27th Place: Shelby Marcus & Cyd Ripley - The Time-Travelers_**

"Camp Counselors and Time-Travelers, welcome to 26th and 27th place!" Don exclaimed.

Both Shelby and Cyd attempted ro hug, but knowing what went on earlier with the accidental time-travel moment, the two celebrated with only a thumbs up to each other. Xander even managed to raise his arm in victory right before he passed out in front of Emma.

"Um, is he okay?" Don said to Emma.

"I don't know, go ask General Pothead and Lieutenant Tardo?" Emma said, referring to Kelso and Hyde. "They're the ones who got Xander high in the first place!"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Don shook his head before facing the camera. "So far, we're now halfway into the competition and only 30 teams have made it all the way down. Who will fall and who will rise? The exciting conclusion will finally come after the break on the Ultimate Ridonculous Race!"

Before they went to commercial though, Xander started mumbling around Don's shoes, even getting a little bit of slobber around it for good measure.

"Mmmmm, can you make some chili-cheese nachos...?" Xander mumbled.

"Not on my shoes, please!" Don whined. "I just frickin' washed them!"

* * *

 **I was originally gonna end this Toronto portion of the race, but it wouldn't be fun if every team wouldn't get a lot of screen time here. So, in the next chapter, I'll try to make sure that every other team gets the screen time they deserve.**

 **Anyway, I think that Xander stole the chapter right here. He's that awesome. Now that I mention it, just hearing him talk about chili-cheese nachos makes me hungry for some as well!**

 **Anyway, the Toronto portion of this five-part chapter will conclude soon (for real), so feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! PEACE!**


	9. Ch 9: The Race Begins, Part 5

**"The Ultimate Ridonculous Race"**

 **Rated T for a bit of language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and all of its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, FOX, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nintendo, Capcom, YouTube, MTV, Hanna-Barbera, Konami and such. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 insisted I do my own take on the Total Drama spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Instead of 18 teams, we're going with 66 teams from your favorite games, TV shows, and cartoons as they travel around the world to race in the most excruciating challenges ever thought of in God's green earth! Anyway, sit still and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Race Begins, Part 5**

* * *

"Welcome back once again to the Ultimate Ridonculous Race, as the rest of our teams are trying so hard to make it to the chill zone on time." Don said off-screen. "Meanwhile, the Sea Creatures, SpongeBob and Patrick, are still scared s***less as ever."

The scene switched over to SpongeBob and Patrick, who were still shivering to death about taking the long fall down from the CN Tower's skydeck.

"I'm still scared, buddy." Patrick cried.

"Me too!" SpongeBob nodded. "I'm wetting myself already!"

Just for comedic effect, a leak of water began bursting out of his spongeholes and dripping it all across the skywalk, making it a little wet and slippery.

"Oh no, it's already happening!" SpongeBob cried out.

The display ended up grossing out Falco Lombardi (who was in the skydeck), who had no choice but to cringe.

"Okay, that's just f***ed up there." Falco said, pointing to SpongeBob at the camera.

 _ **Confessional - The Sea Creatures**_

 **"I c-c-couldn't help it, o-k-k-kay?" SpongeBob shivered in tears.**

 **"If you see him afraid of heights like this, you should see him reacting to _Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy_ being canceled." Patrick pointed out.**

 _ **Confessional - The Space Pilots**_

 **"Seriously, is that how sponges pee?!" Falco reacted in stunned shock. "That's seriously one messed-up sponge!"**

 **"No kidding. I really hate to see how sponges poop..." Fox gulped.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Meanwhile, as Falco jumped, Dolph Ziggler approached up the skydeck as Lana watched him on the observation deck.

As the Ravishing Russian cheered him on, the showoff managed to take a quick leap off the platform, falling all the way down to the flag-wrapped poles.

"Ha, this is gonna be a piece of cake!" Dolph shouted.

However, something was coming up his way from the fall. To Dolph's unexpected surprise...

...

...

...it was Dan Conner, who was bouncing back after taking a travel tip.

"Out of my way, blondie!" Dan shouted at Ziggler.

Fearing a total upside-down head-on collision in the air, Ziggler did the right thing by flinging to the right, therefore getting out of Dan's way. He looked up at Dan, taking in one relieved smirk and had a few words to say:

"Ha, you think you can bump into me? Tough break, fat-"

That was all that Dolph Ziggler would say, when suddenly...

 _*THWACK!*_

Ziggler's nuts landed on the tip-wrapped pole, shattering his little showoffs in front of everyone watching at home!

"O moy Bog!" Lana gasped in her native Russian, "Ty v poryadke, Dol'f?" **[1]**

"I THINK I MIGHT HAVE MISCARRIED!" Ziggler screamed in a high-pitched voice.

 _ **Confessional - The Blondes**_

 **"So much for having to dodge a bullet..." Ziggler gulped, still in his high pitched voice.**

 **"Especially one who almost weighs as much as Rusev." Lana nodded before turning to Dolph, "You up for another ice pack?"**

 **"I would, but I think one of my nuts is still dropping..." The Showoff gulped in pain.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Meanwhile, Rey Mysterio was leaping off the skydeck for the Pride of Mexico when he suddenly saw an eagle fly towards him. From the looks of the eagle, he was looking to snap off his rope, just like what he did to Nikki.

But Rey wasn't having it this time.

"Oh, ain't happening on my watch!" Rey exclaimed.

Using quick reflexes, Rey turned his body into a corkscrew and hit the eagle with a 619! Weird enough, he did a 619 while bungee jumping! As the eagle was knocked all the way down to the floor, Rey decided to taunt him as an insult to injury.

"Ha, you think you can snap my rope like that?!" Rey replied. "Tough luck, ya bir-"

However, he was cut off when all of a sudden...

 _*WHACK!*_

Rey's entire body landed smackdab on the pole, leaving everyone to cringe in the observation deck.

"Oww, my cajones..." Rey muffled.

 _ **Confessional - The Pride of Mexico**_

 **Rey Mysterio was spending the confessional with a huge pole mark labeled from his head down to his legs.**

 **"No me gusta que el polo maldito, lo juro!" Rey groaned in Spanish. [2]**

 **"Tell me about it..." Alberto nodded in unison.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Back at the airport, the five remaining teams (Brothers 2.0, Reality TV Pros, The Policemen, The Surfer Couple and Step-Brothers) who took the 20-minute penalty for getting a travel tip without jumping off a skydeck, finally got their time up as they got back on the chillzone.

"Well, look at you all!" Don exclaimed to the five teams. "Nice of you to rejoin us at the chill zone! Welcome to the next round!"

 ** _28th Place: Joey & Parker Rooney - Brothers 2.0_**

 ** _29th Place: Cody & LeShawna - Reality TV Pros_**

 ** _30th Place: Mike Biggs & Carl McMillan - The Policemen_**

 ** _31th Place: Geoff & Bridgette - The Surfer Couple_**

 ** _32th Place: Drake Parker & Josh Nichols - Step-Brothers_**

Meanwhile, more teams began scrolling down the zipline and landing on the chill zone.

"Looks like we have more teams coming in!" Don exclaimed.

The teams that were coming down the zipline were as followed:

 _ **33rd Place:** **Dan & Roseanne Conner - The Blue-Collar Couple**_

 _ **34th Place: Dolph Ziggler & Lana - The Blondes**_

 _ **35th Place:** **Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi - The Space Pilots**_

 _ **36th Place:** **Throttle & Vinnie - Biker Mice From Mars**_

 _ **37th Place:** **"Razor" Jake Clawson & "T-Bone" Chance Furlong - The SWAT Kats**_

 _ **38th Place:** **Ryu & Ken - Karate Rivals**_

 _ **39th Place: Alan & Jake Harper - Father and Son**_

 _ **40th Place:** **Rusev & Summer Rae - Beast and Beauty**_

 _ **41st Place:** **Stewie & Brian Griffin - Talking Baby & Dog**_

 _ **42nd Place:** **Philip J. Fry & Bender Rodriguez - Delivery Men**_

 _ **43rd Place:** **Mario & Luigi - The Plumbers**_

 _ **44th Place:** **Joey Wheeler & Mai Valentine - The Duelists**_

 _ **45th Place: Alberto El Patron & Rey Mysterio - The Pride of Mexico**_

 _ **46th Place:** **Ed & Rolf - Nincompoop & Shepard**_

 _ **47th Place:** **Wolverine & Gambit - The X-Men**_

 _ **48th Place:** **Phineas & Ferb - The Brothers**_

 _ **49th Place: Beavis and Butt-Head - The Bums**_

"Congrats, Beavis and Butt-Head!" Don said, as he focused on Beavis. "You've got 49th-what the heck happened to you?!" _ **  
**_

Don ended up examining the black eyes that Beavis had from that beatdown, thanks to Geoff. In response to this question, Butt-Head had no choice but to laugh.

"Huhuhuhuhuhuh... uh, Beavis got his ass kicked by a gay cowboy!" Butt-Head chuckled.

"Hehehe... shut up, buttmunch!" Beavis scowled at Butt-Head.

"WHY YOU-!" Geoff said as she appeared from off-screen, tackling Beavis to the floor on-screen.

And then, sounds of punches and kicks were being thrown off-screen, indicating that Geoff was beating the crap out of Beavis. Joey, Fry, and Fox were looking on, cringing to death at each blow that was given to Beavis.

"Yikes, that's gotta hurt!" Joey gulped as he cringed.

"Yeah, how did he get his fist to shove it in that thing?" Fry replied.

"Okay, that is just nasty." Fox nodded, breaking in a huge gulp.

 _ **Confessional - The Duelists**_

 **"I'm not gonna lie, but that kid's gonna need a lots of stitches." Joey replied, referring to Beavis.**

 **"Looking at that image of that guy's fist getting shoved into his you-know-what is kinda making me sick..." Mai cringed a little.**

 _ **Confessional - Delivery Men**_

 **"Wow, that gay cowboy sure got moves, that's for sure." Bender nodded.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Back at the skydeck, Logan Watson threw away the rope that he needed to bungee jump for the travel tip.

"Huh, I don't need no rope! Rope's for babies!" Logan scoffed. "I... am a human bird!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, LOGAN, YOU CAN'T FLY!" Lindy shouted from the observation deck.

"Shhh, you're ruining the moment, Lind!" Logan scowled at her sister.

"Oh crap, I can't look..." Lindy muttered to herself, looking the other way.

Logan then raised his arms like a bird, getting to the edge of the skydeck. With a deep breath, he dove off with no rope...

...

...

...only for Nightcrawler to catch him just in time and transport.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Lindy sighed in relief.

After that, both Nightcrawler and Logan bamf-ed back to the observation deck. Logan was nothing but disappointed.

"Aww, man!" Logan groaned. "I had it!"

Worried for his well-being, Nightcrawler gave Logan Watson the rope that he needed for the bungee-jumping part.

"Vhat ve're you thinking?" The blue-skinned elf said to Logan.

"Oh man, what does a smurf like you have to ruin my fun?" Logan groaned as he headed back to the skydeck.

 _ **Confessional - Twin Sister-Brother**_

 **"See, I told you," Lindy groaned. "I frickin' told you that you don't fly."**

 **"Basically because you paid the smurf to catch me." Logan snarled.**

 **"For your information, he's a very handsome-looking elf, not a smurf!" Lindy groaned again.**

 **"Then why is he all blue, then?" Logan shrugged.**

 _ **Confessional - The Mutants**_

 **"Vhats vith that guy? He must be retarded." Nightcrawler shrugged.**

 **"And to think that pink starfish was stupid enough." Shadowcat nodded along.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Meanwhile, Carl Winslow was approaching the skydeck for a minute, only to look down.

Suddenly, the big man started to get a little woozy all of a sudden.

"Carl, what's going on?" Steve raised his eyebrow.

"The fear," Carl gulped. "My fear of heights is coming back, Steve."

"That can't be true, big guy!" Steve shook his head. "We've already conquered your fear!"

"Yeah, but it's been a while since I've been in a tall place like this," Carl weakly nodded. "I'm think I'm gonna..."

Without no warning, Carl fell back and fainted on the skydeck. Red Forman, who was hooked to the rope, looked down with a smirk on his face.

"What a dumbass..." he replied.

 _ **Confessional - That 70s Couple**_

 **"That guy fainted all because he's scared of heights?" Red scoffed. "Heh, that's nothing! I once fainted seeing that wet dumbass Bob naked in our house."  
**

 **"Bob couldn't help it, Red," Kitty replied to him. "A squirrel came in to our house with Bob's towel and he was trying to catch it."**

 **"Kitty, he flashed me! I can never live that down!" Red whined a little.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

As Steve began checking on him, Red dove right off the skydeck. Meanwhile, Heath Burns was planning to dive right off the skydeck himself. All that was missing was lighting his firey hair on fire.

"Aww, yeah. Time to heat things up!" Heath said, rubbing his hands.

After Heath dove off the skydeck, Red got his hand on a travel tip.

"Ha-ha! Got one!" Red exclaimed.

"Red, watch out for the fireball falling down on you!" Kitty shrieked.

"The what?" Red said, as he looked up.

To his horror, Red looked up to see Heath Burns's hair on fire, falling down on top of Red.

"Oh, sh-!" Red gulped.

But using cat-like reflexes, the middle-aged malcontent managed to swing his body to the left, therefore missing Heath my an inch. Relieved that he didn't get hit by that pyromaniac, Red took the time to taunt down at him as he flung up on that rope.

"Ha!" Red laughed. "Ya missed me, ya dumba-"

Unfortunately, Red was cut off when all of a sudden...

 _*BAAAM!*_

Red's head hit the ceiling of the skydeck, knocking out the travel tip by his hands. All of the contestants (including his wife) cringed from the impact Red took.

"Ooooh, that's gotta bite!" Kitty hissed in fear.

"ACK! MY HEAD!" Red shouted in pain.

 _ **Confessional - That 70s Couple**_

 **Red Forman was spending his confessional with a bandage around his forehead. His wife was holding an ice pack around his noggin.**

 **"I f***in' hate that skydeck, Kitty!" Red snapped.  
**

 **"Oh come on, maybe those incidents those people were having were coincidences!" Kitty exclaimed.**

 **"Coincidences my ass, Kitty!" Red snapped back. "That skydeck is nothing but a curse!"**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Meanwhile, the team known as The Devil Hunters had approached the zipline after having grabbed a travel tip.

"Okay, I hang on to the pole, and you hang on to me, Trish!" Dante suggested.

"No, I'm the leader of this group, I say you hang on to me!" Trish suggested as well.

"Well, I founded Devil May Cry, so I say you hang on to me." Dante replied right up Trish's face.

"Well, _I_ hired you to help stop Mundus' plan to conquer the human world by opening a gate to the demon world on Mallet Island, so I say _you_ hang on to me!" Trish growled back at Dante.

"Oh, yeah?" Dante scoffed. "Well, I-"

Was all that Dante would say when Matt and Jeff Hardy shoved both Devil Hunters out of the way.

"Sorry, Team Extreme coming through!" Matt Hardy said, butting in.

"Nothing personal, just business, guys!" Jeff said to both Dante and Trish, before latching onto his brother Matt.

As the Hardys took off on the zipline, both the Devil Hunters argued yet again as a result.

"Are you happy now, Dante? You let the Hardys pass us!" Trish exclaimed.

"Excuse me, _blondie_?" Dante raised his eyebrow in offense. "I believe that was your fault! If you didn't latch onto me like I asked so, then we wouldn't be left behind in the first place!"

"Since when did you start taking orders from me?" Trish said face-up. "Like I said, I'm the leader of this team, Dante."

"As if!" Dante scoffed face-up as well. "If anything else, the only thing you're leading is sh-"

Once again, both Dante and Trish were shoved aside...

...

...

...thanks to Johnny Mundo and Melina!

"Sorry to butt in, but we have a race to win!" Johnny exclaimed.

"What he said!" Melina nodded.

Just to show himself off, Johnny hooked both of his legs on the zipline and turned his body upside down as Melina held onto his abs. He clenched his legs onto the pole and slid down easily, leaving Dante and Trish to recover what just happened.

"What were you saying now, whitey?" Trish scoffed.

"Uhhhh, you're the leader..." Dante groaned, finally giving up.

 _ **Confessional - The Devil Hunters**_

 **"Me and Dante don't really have a close relationship with each other." Trish replied.**

 **"We're more like partners with benefits, instead that we don't have sex." Dante nodded out.**

 **"Especially that." Trish nodded out as well.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Back at the skydeck, Applejack hopped all the way down, hoping to get her hands on a travel tip.

But as she was falling, she noticed Star Butterfly falling down without any rope attached to her.

"ARE YA CRAZY? YA GONNA GIT YOURSELF KILLED WITHOUT YOUR ROPE!" Applejack shouted at her.

"DONT WORRY, I GOT IT HANDLED!" Star said as she brought out her signature wand.

With a deep breath, Star let out a spell.

"HEFTY HOVERBOOT SURPRISE!" She shouted out.

And as she grabbed the travel tip, Star's boots levitated her in the air, making her fly. Applejack somehow stared in shock.

"How in the hay did she do that?!" She gasped. "That girl just ain't-"

Unfortunately, Applejack was cut off when she found herself tied to the travel tip-attached pole.

"OH, what?!" She groaned, trying to get herself free! "Oh, dang animal crackers, I'm stuck!"

 _ **Confessional - Country Folk**_

 **"Serves me right for havin' to look at such freaky magicians." Applejack groaned. "That gal's messed up."**

 **"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

So far, the 12 remaining teams were all coming down at the zipline. Don welcomed their arrival with intentionally good graces.

"Well, here comes the rest of the pack!" Don exclaimed, "Congratulations to you, 12! Welcome to the next round."

The 12 teams who all advanced were:

 _ **50th Place:** **Lindy Watson & Logan Watson - Sister-Brother Twins**_

 _ **51st Place:** **Nightcrawler & Shadowcat - The Mutants**_

 _ **52nd Place:** **Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy - Ponyville's Fan Favorites**_

 _ **53rd Place:** **Hunter Huntsman & Ashlynn Ella - The Rebel Couple**_

 _ **54th Place:** **Heath Burns & Abbey Bominable - The High-Schooled Monsters**_

 _ **55th Place:** **Red & Kitty Forman - That 70's Couple**_

 _ **56th Place:** **Jeff & Matt Hardy - The Hardys**_

 _ **57th Place:** **Johnny Mundo & Melina - The Hollywood Couple**_

 _ **58th Place:** **Dante & Trish - The Devil Hunters**_

 _ **59th Place:** **Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz - The Princess and Marco**_

 _ **60th Place:** **Reese & Dewey Wilkerson - Brothers 3.0**_

 _ **61st Place:** **Raphael & Casey Jones - The Skilled Ninjas**_

 _ **62nd Place:** **Robert Freeman & Uncle Ruckus - The Angry Black Men**_

"So far, we're down to just four teams!" Don exclaimed as he named each team who was left standing. "We've got the Country Folk, The Neighbors, The Sea Creatures and the other team, which I seemed to forgot. Who will be moving on and who will be going home? Hang on to your seat there! This is gonna get wild!"

The scene switched over to the skydeck where Steve Urkel was checking on Carl Winslow, who was busy regaining consciousness.

"Steve, I can't go on," Carl gasped. "It's time to throw in the towel."

"But, big guy, you can't quit like this!" Steve exclaimed.

"Steve, it's obvious that I can't take on my fear again!" Carl whined.

"You can do this! I believe in you, Carl!" Steve said, grabbing his collar.

"Forget it, Steve! It's hopeless!" Carl cried out.

With a deep breath, Steve said something that caught fire inside the big guy:

"Carl, pretend Harriette is hanging onto a pole far down!"

Reacting in total shock, Carl knew what he had to do from here.

"I'M COMING, HARRIETTE!" He screamed loudly as he dove off the edge of the skydeck.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick were still looking down, gulping like crazy.

"Well Patrick, looks like we got no other choice." SpongeBob gulped.

"I know, buddy..." Patrick gulped as well.

"Um, just in case if we don't make it, I want you to know that I'm sorry I used your can opener to wash the dent on my plates." SpongeBob confessed to his friend clearly.

"And SpongeBob, I just want you to know I'm sorry for using the new toothbrush you had just to clean my toilet." Patrick replied.

"Oh, that's okay," SpongeBob shrugged. "It was actually Squidward's. I was actually borrowing it."

"Eh, worth a thought." Patrick shrugged.

Looking down once again, SpongeBob and Patrick decided to hold hands tightly, enduring the fall that the two were gonna take.

"You ready, buddy?" Spongebob replied.

"Ready, buddy!" Patrick nodded.

After taking a very deep breath, the two dove off the platform, taking a very huge fall.

Both Carl, SpongeBob and Patrick were taking one long fall after another, hereby passing a climbing Applejack (who was finished un-tying seconds ago). Flailing their arms out like crazy and screaming for mercy, both teams reached in...

...

...

...

...and grabbed the tip

"I got it, Steve!" Carl shouted. "I got the tip!"

"Yeah, like that guy said!" Spongebob said, pointing to the neighbors before hugging Patrick. "We got the tip!"

"Yeah, and I don't care if I wetted myself down here!" Patrick nodded.

"Oh, no one cares about that," Spongebob shook his head. "Hurry up and climb, Pat!"

So far, both Carl, SpongeBob and Patrick were climbing up the rope, hoping to get both to the platform and the zipline faster.

By now, the team of Applejack and Big Mac zipped down to the airport. Which obviously meant that it was down to either Sea Creatures and Neighbors. The two were glaring at each other, climbing faster and faster in response. And as both teams got back on the platform, the two teams both raced to the zipline to see who would clinch in that second to last place (which obviously meant 64th place). After a back-to-back between both teams...

...

...

...

...the Neighbors reached for the zipline first.

"All right Carl, we did it!" Steve said, celebrating for a bit.

"No, _you_ did it." Carl winked back.

And as Carl and Steve zipped down, so did SpongeBob and Patrick (who felt sad of how this ended). One at a time, the final three teams landed on the chillzone, therefore completing the entire challenge for today.

 _ **63rd Place:** **Applejack & Big McIntosh - Country Folk**_

 _ **64th Place: Steve Urkel & Carl Winslow - The Neighbors**_

 _ **65th Place: SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star - The Sea Creatures**_

"Looks like we have our last final three teams!" Don exclaimed.

With such sorrow, the host approached both the sponge and the starfish.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but you finished last so it's time for you to go home." Don sighed.

"I know, it's a shame we got to go home early." SpongeBob sighed as well.

"And I never got to see any rocks I could lay in." Patrick groaned.

But suddenly, Don's face changed from disappointed to thrilled in a second.

"However, that's what I would've said if I didn't tell you that you're not the last team on here!" Don exclaimed. "Congratulations, you get 65th place and you move on!"

Shock instilled both SpongeBob and Patrick's faces. The two couldn't believe they had another chance at the million. With crazed happiness in their faces, SpongeBob and Patrick hugged each other while learning of this news.

"YES! WE'RE SAFE, BUDDY!" SpongeBob screamed.

"WHOO-HOO!" Patrick hollered out. "WHY ARE WE CELEBRATING!"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT'S MORE FUN THIS WAY!" SpongeBob screamed again.

"Yep, you two race for another day!" Don smirked as he nodded. "Now that crap's out of the way, time for me to take care of a little business..."

Back at the CN tower, both Karl and Heather finally got out of the darkened rope-only elevator.

"Finally, we're here!" Heather groaned. "I am never going through that ever again!"

"No kidding, my blisters are even getting blisters as it is!" Karl whined in pain.

"Oh, shut up and let's get a travel tip!" Heather exclaimed.

Making a quick rush for the Don Box, Heather pressed the button...

...

...

...

...but no travel tip came out of it.

"What the heck?" Heather groaned. "Why isn't it coming out?"

"I don't know? Maybe it's broken." Karl suggested.

But before Heather could explain herself, a TV popped out behind the Snobby Couple. The first person who came out of the TV was the host himself, Don.

"Well, it's about time you showed up," Don smirked. "Congratulations on finally making it up top!"

"There's something wrong with the Don Box!" Karl pointed out.

"Oh, that..." Don muttered. "Sorry to break this out to you, but the challenge is over. Which means since that you two would obviously been the last team to make it to the chill zone, your time on Ridonculous Race is up. So it's time for you two to say goodbye."

"WHAT?!" Heather reacted in shock. "That is not fair!"

"Says the team that _should have_ taken the stairs and elevator in the first place, but instead decided to take up my entire show time having to climb up a rope-only elevator." Don replied to them sternly. "Have a nice safe trip home, guys!"

After his little speech was done, the TV turned right off, leaving Heather and Karl alone inside the observation deck.

"See what you did, now?!" Heather said, hitting Karl in the arm.

"Excuse me, you suggested we'd take the third elevator in the first place!" Karl cried out.

"Well, I didn't know it was gonna be dark with a rope tied around it!" Heather snapped back. "It's your fault we lost!"

"Oh no, don't blame this on me!" Karl said, shaking his head. "If it wasn't for your constant whining and squeaking..."

While both Heather and Karl both argued at one another, the switched switched back to the airport where Don was standing right behind three huge planes.

"Well, what a ride that was." Don smirked. "But we've got plenty more to come from here! Since all of our 65 teams have arrived here nicely, they'll be traveling in three separate planes, taking them to their next destination. Each plane will represent three groups."

 _ **Plane 1: Husband & Wife, The Singer-Songwriters, Twin Sisters, Cousins, The Ghosts, The Hedgehog & Echidna, Best Friends 2.0, The Royal Couple, The Technicalists, Seinfeld's Friends, The Hype Bros., The Evil Couple, Sockhead & Scammer, Dopers, The Dudley Boyz, The Top Secret Couple, The Long Distance Couple, The Angry Critics, Best Friends, The Secret High School Sweethearts**_

 _ **Plane 2: Grandpa & Pickleboy, The Simpsons, The Scientists, The Dark Knights, Heroes for Hire, The Camp Counselors, The Time-Travelers, Brothers 2.0, Reality TV Pros, The Policemen, The Surfer Couple, Step-Brothers, The Blue-Collar Couple, The Blondes, The Space Pilots, Biker Mice From Mars, The SWAT Kats, Karate Rivals, Father and Son, Beast and Beauty**_

 _ **Plane 3:** **Talking Baby & Dog, ****Delivery Men,** **The Plumbers,** **The Duelists,** **The Pride of Mexico,** **Nincompoop & Shepard, ****The X-Men,** **The Brothers,** **The Bums, Twin Brother-Sister,** **The Mutants,** **Ponyville's Fan Favorites,** **The Rebel Couple,** **The High-Schooled Monsters,** **That 70's Couple,** **The Hardys,** **The Hollywood Couple,** **The Devil Hunters,** **The Princess and Marco,** **Brothers 3.0,** **The Skilled Ninjas,** **The Angry Black Men,** **Country Folk,** **The Neighbors,** **The Sea Creatures**_

"This race is about to get intense, folks!" Don exclaimed. "The pressure is building up! Who will lead all the way for a chance at a million dollars? Who will wet their pants enough just to make me get a sick kick out of it? All of these answers will be answered on the next installment of... The Ultimate Ridonculous Race!"

 _ **Elimination Interview - The Snobby Couple**_

 **"This is so unfair!" Heather whined.**

 **"I can't believe we traveled all the way to Toronto from Pasadena, only to be eliminated hours earlier!" Karl whined as well. "How unfair and downtrodden is that?!"**

 **"We are never coming back to this show again!" Heather exclaimed. "Even if the show begs us to come back for some kind of crappy reunion show, we won't go! That's how cheap, heartless and gross this show is, which by the way, I am never watching again! Ever! I swear, this show is grosser than Avery's stupid filthy puppies!"**

 _ **End**_

The scene then ends with Karl and Heather going down the same kind of stairs that the teams all traveled up on.

"Hey, how are we supposed to get home?" Karl replied. "We sorta spent all of our bus money here."

"Shut up and don't talk to me, okay?" Heather scowled at him.

"Got it, lovebunny.." Karl groaned as he kept on following her.

* * *

 **[1] - Translation: "** **Oh my God! Are you alright, Dolph?"**

 **[2] - Translation: "I hate that frickin' pole, I swear!"**

 **Wow, that took a frickin' long time to do. At least I finally got this frickin' chapter out of the way. Anyway, let's do standings and see what we have!**

 **Standings:**

 _ **1st Place:**_ **Al and Peggy Bundy - Husband & Wife**

 _ **2nd Place:**_ **Austin Moon & Ally Dawson - The Singer-Songwriters**

 _ **3rd Place:**_ **Liv & Maddie Rooney - Twin Sisters**

 _ **4th Place:**_ **Will & Carlton Banks - Cousins**

 _ **5th Place:**_ **Porter Geiss & Spectra Vondergeist - The Ghosts**

 _ **6th Place:**_ **Sonic & Knuckles - The Hedgehog & Echidna**

 _ **7th Place:**_ **Howard Wolowitz & Raj Koothrappali - Best Friends 2.0**

 _ **8th Place:**_ **Daring Charming & Apple White - The Royal Couple**

 _ **9th Place:**_ **AJ Styles & Shelton Benjamin - The Technicalists**

 _ **10th Place:**_ **George Costanza & Cosmo Kramer - Seinfeld's Friends**

 _ **11th Place:**_ **Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley - The Hype Bros.**

 _ **12th Place:**_ **Alejandro & Heather - The Evil Couple**

 _ **13th Place:**_ **Edd & Eddy - Sockhead & Scammer**

 _ **14th Place:**_ **Steven Hyde & Michael Kelso - Dopers**

 ** _15th Place:_ Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley - The Dudley Boyz**

 ** _16th Place:_ Monty Monogram & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - The Top Secret Couple**

 ** _17th Place:_ Tyler James & Nikki Ortiz - The Long Distance Couple**

 ** _18th Place:_ Angry Video Game Nerd & Nostalgia Critic - The Angry Critics**

 ** _19th Place:_ Bart Simpson & Milhouse - Best Friends**

 ** _20th Place:_ Flash Sentry & Twilight Sparkle - The Secret High School Sweethearts**

 ** _21st Place:_ Angry Grandpa & Pickleboy - Grandpa & Pickleboy**

 ** _22nd Place:_ Homer & Marge Simpson - The Simpsons**

 ** _23rd Place:_ Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper - The Scientists**

 ** _24th Place:_ Batman & Robin - The Dark Knights**

 ** _25th Place:_ Deadpool & Domino - Heroes for Hire**

 ** _26th Place:_ Xander & Emma Ross - The Camp Counselors**

 ** _27th Place:_ Shelby Marcus & Cyd Ripley - The Time-Travelers**

 ** _28th Place:_ Joey & Parker Rooney - Brothers 2.0**

 ** _29th Place:_ Cody & LeShawna - Reality TV Pros**

 ** _30th Place:_ Mike Biggs & Carl McMillan - The Policemen**

 ** _31th Place:_ Geoff & Bridgette - The Surfer Couple**

 ** _32th Place:_ Drake Parker & Josh Nichols - Step-Brothers**

 _ **33rd Place:**_ **Dan Conner & Roseanne - The Blue-Collar Couple**

 _ **34th Place:**_ **Dolph Ziggler & Lana - The Blondes**

 _ **35th Place:**_ **Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi - The Space Pilots**

 _ **36th Place:**_ **Throttle & Vinnie - Biker Mice From Mars**

 _ **37th Place:**_ **"Razor" Jake Clawson & "T-Bone" Chance Furlong - The SWAT Kats**

 _ **38th Place:**_ **Ryu & Ken - Karate Rivals**

 _ **39th Place:**_ **Alan & Jake Harper - Father and Son**

 _ **40th Place:**_ **Rusev & Summer Rae - Beast and Beauty**

 _ **41st Place:**_ **Stewie & Brian Griffin - Talking Baby & Dog**

 _ **42nd Place:**_ **Philip J. Fry & Bender Rodriguez - Delivery Men**

 _ **43rd Place:**_ **Mario & Luigi - The Plumbers**

 _ **44th Place:**_ **Joey Wheeler & Mai Valentine - The Duelists**

 _ **45th Place:**_ **Alberto El Patron & Rey Mysterio - The Pride of Mexico**

 _ **46th Place:**_ **Ed & Rolf - Nincompoop & Shepard**

 _ **47th Place:**_ **Wolverine & Gambit - The X-Men**

 _ **48th Place:**_ **Phineas & Ferb - The Brothers**

 _ **49th Place:**_ **Beavis & Butt-Head - The Bums**

 _ **50th Place:**_ **Lindy Watson & Logan Watson - Sister-Brother Twins**

 _ **51st Place:**_ **Nightcrawler & Shadowcat - The Mutants**

 _ **52nd Place:**_ **Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy - Ponyville's Fan Favorites**

 _ **53rd Place:**_ **Hunter Huntsman & Ashlynn Ella - The Rebel Couple**

 _ **54th Place:**_ **Heath Burns & Abbey Bominable - The High-Schooled Monsters**

 _ **55th Place:**_ **Red & Kitty Forman - That 70's Couple**

 _ **56th Place:**_ **Jeff & Matt Hardy - The Hardys**

 _ **57th Place:**_ **Johnny Mundo & Melina - The Hollywood Couple**

 _ **58th Place:**_ **Dante & Trish - The Devil Hunters**

 _ **59th Place:**_ **Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz - The Princess and Marco**

 _ **60th Place:**_ **Reese & Dewey Wilkerson - Brothers 3.0**

 _ **61st Place:**_ **Raphael & Casey Jones - The Skilled Ninjas**

 _ **62nd Place:**_ **Robert Freeman & Uncle Ruckus - The Angry Black Men**

 _ **63rd Place:**_ **Applejack & Big McIntosh - Country Folk**

 _ **64th Place:**_ **Steve Urkel & Carl Winslow - The Neighbors**

 _ **65th Place:**_ **SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star - The Sea Creatures**

 ** _66th Place:_ Karl Fink  & Heather - The Snobby Couple (Eliminated)**

 **What will the teams go to next?**

 **Will Liv Rooney's new-found adoration for Austin Moon make things complicated?**

 **Will it say the same thing for Shelby herself?**

 **Will Heath Burns try not to lit anyone on fire?**

 **Feedbacks are welcome, my Ridonculous Racers! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel!**


	10. Ch 10: Morocco or Hot, Part 1

**"The Ultimate Ridonculous Race"**

 **Rated T for a bit of language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and all of its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, FOX, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nintendo, Capcom, YouTube, MTV, Hanna-Barbera, Konami and such. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 insisted I do my own take on the Total Drama spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Instead of 18 teams, we're going with 66 teams from your favorite games, TV shows, and cartoons as they travel around the world to race in the most excruciating challenges ever thought of in God's green earth! Anyway, sit still and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Morocco Or Hot, Part 1**

* * *

"Last time on the Ultimate Ridonculous Race, 66 teams all arrived to compete in the most dangerous race of all time," Don said off-screen. "And it all started out in Toronto, home of the Blue Jays. We saw a lot of climbing, a lot of riding, a lot of ziplining, and a whole lot of stoning. We saw new relationships, new instant friendships form, and a lot of Angry Grandpa to go around with!"

"Got that right, g******it!" Angry Grandpa shouted offscreen.

"But at the end of the day, we said goodbye to Dog With A Blog's Snobby Couple, Karl Fink and Heather." Don sighed. "Now we're down to 65 teams as they race across the world for a chance at $1,000,000. Who will laugh? Who will cry? And who will ever give me those cherry chocolate brownies I promised to get last episode? The race for the million continues on this edition of... THE ULTIMATE RIDONCULOUS RACE!"

* * *

After the theme song ended, the first two planes traveling the world were shown on top of a radar.

"So far, all 40 teams are all headed to their next stop, Morocco." The host informed everyone watching at home.

The scene then switched over to the airport where the rest of the teams (all 25 of them) were still waiting. Not surprisingly, the 25 teams were supposed to board plane number three, which obviously got a little late.

"However, down at the airport, all 25 teams still continue to wait anxiously." Don said-offscreen.

As they were waiting for their plane to get here, both Red and Kitty Forman were sitting in their seats as they looked at the entire 24 teams either with disdain (for Red that is) or worriness.

"How in the hell did we ever get trapped here with these noobs?" Red said to Kitty. "It's like living with a 1,000 Bobs!"

"Well, maybe it's not all bad." Kitty shrugged. "At least this airport actually has good snack food."

Noticing the bag of salted peanuts in hand, Red managed to take in a little smirk.

"Yeah, you're actually right, Kitty." The hardass nodded. "Maybe these delicious bag of chocolate-covered peanuts will help kill my appetite from all of these dumbasses."

Red started opening up the bag and digging onto the snack with his own bare hands. But somehow, he felt someone's hand inside the bag. It looked all pink and squishy all of a sudden.

"Wait, what the hell...?" Red muttered as he looked up...

...

...

...only to see Patrick digging into the bag of peanuts.

"AGGGH!" Red yelped. "What the holy hell are you doing digging into my bag?!"

"I like chocolate..." Patrick chuckled in retarded fashion.

"Well, go be a creep somewhere else, you pink dumbass!" Red snapped at him.

"Can I have your chocolate peanuts?" Patrick asked him nicely.

Somehow, SpongeBob saw what was going on and stepped in just in time.

"Um, sorry, you'll have to excuse my friend over here, he just loves to dig in everyone's bags." SpongeBob told friend.

"Well, tell your kettleheaded friend to get away from my peanuts, or else he'll have to dig my foot out of his starfish ass!" Red said, threatening both SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Let's go, Patrick." The sponge replied. "Remind me to give you a shock collar after the race is over."

Just like that, SpongeBob and Patrick went to go bother someone else, leaving both Red and Kitty confused on what went down.

"I knew this was a bad idea coming here..." Kitty said to Red.

 _ **Confessional - That 70's Couple**_

 _ **"If I ever see that Patrick again, Kitty, I'm gonna... urrrgh!" Red growled at himself.**_

 _ **"Yeah, he gets a little bit moody at airports, so please ignore him." Kitty smirked to the camera.**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Meanwhile, Applejack and Big MacIntosh were busy at one of the phone booths, talking on the phone. Of course, they were calling one of their siblings, namely Applejack's little sister, Apple Bloom.

"So, have you made sure Granny Smith didn't get stuck in that ditch again?" Applejack said on the phone. "Good to know, sis. I swear, we gonna need to git Granny glasses for Hearth's Warming Eve this year. She's blind as a pet coon on juice. Make sure you don't see Granny Smith around with you. I don't want her hearin' this, okay?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded on the phone as well.

Right behind them, Butt-Head approached Applejack and Big MacIntosh.

"Huhuhuhuhuh, uhhhhh... hey baby." Butt-Head laughed, focusing on Applejack.

"Um, can I help ya? I'm talkin' to my sis on the phone." AJ said to the teens.

"I see you're a cowgirl," Butt-Head laughed again. "Care to ride on my horse? Huhuhuhuhuh..."

That little pick-up line ended up setting something off in Applejack.

"Are you tryin' to hit on me with your gibberin' pick-up lines?!" The country girl gasped. "No way The Apple Family is havin' that! Big Mac, take care of 'em for me."

Unfortunately for Butt-Head, he saw Big Mac stand before him with arms crossed.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" Big Mac said, looking down at Butt-Head.

"Huhuhuhuhuhuh, uhhhhhh... why are you eating on a straw?" Butt-Head chuckled again.

Big Mac didn't find Butt-Head's humor funny, so the big country boy picked him up by his favorite Metallica t-shirt and told directly in his face.

"I don't appreciate people talkin' dirty to mah sister," Big Mac replied. "You have just five seconds ta apologize before somethin' else gets chewed."

Fearing a beatdown in order, Butt-Head decided to get some help from Beavis.

"Hey Beavis, get off your butt and come help me here!" Butt-Head exclaimed.

There was no response from Beavis, however.

"Beavis, where the hell are you at?!" Butt-Head shouted. "This redneck's about to kick my ass!"

To his utter disbelief, Butt-Head saw Beavis down at a little cafe next to the terminal where he was going to work on the coffee section.

Beavis was busy binging on coffee grounds, coffee beans, sugar and downing some of the liquid coffee himself. One of the passengers was busy grabbing a cup of coffee before Beavis smacked him away.

"Get away, butthole! This coffee's mine!" Beavis shouted to the passenger, who scurried away in safely.

 _ **Confessional - The Bums**_

 **Butt-Head's entire forehead was now covered in bandages, not to mention that he got a couple of black eyes from Big MacIntosh. He looked pissed off at Beavis, who was shaking all around from the coffee's after-effects.**

 **"You suck, Beavis." Butt-Head laughed out of anger. "Thank to you, I got my ass kicked by a redneck."**

 **"Hehehehehehehehehehehe, rednecks rule!" Beavis laughed.**

 ***FLASH!***

Meanwhile, both Brian and Stewie Griffin were sitting far away from the contestants, thinking of a gameplan.

"Okay, Stewie, let's go over our gameplan." Brian replied.

"I got one," Stewie suggested. "We ask someone to be in our alliance and then we turn their back at the last possible second when they know it."

"No Stewie," Brian groaned. "That's not what I thought-"

"It is what I've thought," Stewie said, cutting him off rudely. "I'm gonna go ask one of the teams if they'll be in our alliance."

Brian tried to reason with Stewie, but the talking baby already took off on his own, leading the talking dog to chase after him. One of the teams Stewie approached was The Duelists, Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine.

"Hey, douchehead." Stewie said to Joey, "You wanna be in an alliance?"

"Hey, who you callin' douchehead?" Joey gasped.

"I'm talking to you, blonde-hair." Stewie pointed at the duelist. "I'm telling you, do you want to be an alliance with me? I ain't wasting no time with you with this, you know."

"Oh, now you're calling me blonde-hair now?" Joey raised his eyebrow. "What kind of parents raised ya like this!?"

"I'm telling ya, do you want to be an a alliance with me or not?!" Stewie said as if he was threatening him.

"Where the hell are ya parents at?!" Joey shouted at Stewie.

Luckily for Joey, Brian came to the rescue in time.

"Sorry about Stewie there, Joey." Brian chuckled nervously. "Apparently, he left his brain somewhere in Quahog."

Just to avoid conflicts, Brian took Stewie away to somewhere far from where Joey and Mai were sitting.

"Can you believe that kid, Mai?" Joey groaned. "Mai, are you even listening?"

He turned right to his partner, Mai, who was busy reading one of the fashion magazines that was sitting in a little table. Being asked by Joey's question, she put her magazine down and turned to the blonde-haired duelist.

"I'm sorry Joey, did you say something?" Mai shrugged.

"Ohhhh, great..." Joey groaned in response.

 _ **Confessional - The Duelists**_

 **"To be honest, me and Mai have a very complicated _friendship_ as we speak." Joey replied.**

 **"Yeah, the difference is, I hardly care about his problems while I'm always focused on mine." Mai shrugged as she was putting on nail polish.**

 **"That's how this friendship works alright!" Joey nodded.**

 ***FLASH!***

After the confessional was over, the scene was switched to a showing of the Moroccan flag, complete with a montage of pictures.

"Morocco, originally named _Italy_ , until it was discovered that there already _was_ an Italy," Don informed everyone. "Home to scorchingly hot foods as well as scorchingly hot deserts."

The scene was then switched over to plane number one currently landing in Morocco's local airport.

"Plane number 1 has just landed," The host replied off-screen. "Now the rest of teams need to find the Don Box and collect their next travel tip."

The first teams to arrive to the Don Box was Husband & Wife, The Singer-Songwriters, Twin Sisters, Cousins, The Ghosts, The Hedgehog & Echidna, Best Friends 2.0, The Royal Couple, The Technicalists, Seinfeld's Friends, The Hype Bros., The Evil Couple, Sockhead & Scammer, Dopers, The Dudley Boyz, The Top Secret Couple, The Long Distance Couple, The Angry Critics, Best Friends and the The Secret High School Sweethearts.

And the first person to touch the Don Box was Al Bundy, who pressed the button and grabbed the first travel tip.

"The spice is right," Al said, reading the travel tip. "All right, it's an all in!"

The scene switched over to the host, who was busy walking through a desert where he was standing to a stand full of various spices.

"An all-in requires that both team members take part in the challenge," Don informed yet again. "In this case, teams must make their way to Yusuf's Spice Kiosk and choose five spices from the bountiful array, some are-"

But suddenly, the owner hit Don right in the hand yet again.

"OW, this again?!" Don whined, holding his hand in pain. "I swear, I really gotta learn to keep my hands to myself this time. As I was saying, some are sweet, and some are so blistering hot, they'll turn your entire body into a volcano of pain and suffering."

As the race got started underway, The Singer-Songwriters, the Twin Sisters, The Angry Critics, and The Hype Bros got their hands on the Don Box next reading their separate tips carefully.

"Okay, this says: Pick five spices from the kiosk, ideally cumin..." Austin replied.

"Cinnamon, paprika, saffron and ginger..." Liv replied as well.

"To receive your next travel tip," AVGN replied, finishing the tip. "Hopefully, they won't smell bad as f***in' Action 52."

But as they were looking up, they saw teams of 19 coming after them. With no time to respond, both the Nerd and Critic ended up getting run overand trampled in retaliation.

"AW, S**T! F**K! AAAAAASS!" The Nerd said between stomps.

"AUGH, MY ASS HAIR!" The Critic cried out loud in pain.

Meanwhile, during the trampling, Austin accidentally tripped Liv on her feet, who was running beside him.

"Oh no, Liv!" Austin and Maddie gasped.

"Owwwww, that was unpleasant..." Liv groaned in pain.

"Here Liv, let me pick you up." Austin said, lending the blonde starlet a hand.

"Thanks," Liv said, grabbing his hand and getting herself back up on her feet.

"I hope you're not hurt." The rockstar said, dusting Liv off.

"Oh, it's fine." Liv chuckled a little.

Somehow, Liv ended blushing again from Austin's act of kindness. She looked up to the rockstar and noticed him smiling at her. Right now, Liv's heart was beating fast in this desperate moment in captivation. But as the two were lost in their little moment, both Ally and Maddie awoke them up from reality.

"C'mon Austin, were running late!" Ally said to Austin.

"Same here, Liv! We don't wanna be far behind if we stand here!" Maddie said to Liv.

"Right!" Austin exclaimed, as they took off.

"Yeah, just what he said!" Liv nodded as she took off with Maddie.

 _ **Confessional - The Twin Sisters**_

 **"OMG, Austin Moon just touched me again!" Liv said, feeling a little giddy. "It was just like touching Heaven wrapped in a hunky little body!"**

 **"And this is why I don't ever go to hanky-panky chick flicks with you..." Maddie said, rolling his eyes.**

 ** _Confessional - The Singer-Songwriters_**

 **"Wow, you sure are extra nice today!" Ally chuckled at Austin.**

 **"Yeah, that's just the way I am." Austin chuckled a bit nervously. "Always the helpful rockstar I am..."**

 ***FLASH!***

Suddenly, a montage started playing of the 19 teams (who boarded plane #1) getting into their taxi's and headed to their first destination. Unfortunately, the rest of the taxi's all left The Angry Critics behind.

"HEY, YOU FORGOT US, A**HOLES!" The Nerd shouted while waving his travel-tip.

The scene switched to footage inside the taxi's where the rest of the teams were talking to a camera, discussing their gameplans. The first team that camera was shooting up close was Alejandro and Heather, who were busy holding hands in an evil way.

"When it comes to spices, I know a lot about them." Heather replied. "Whether it's chili, paprika, cajun, or habanero, I am the master."

"You definitely are one hot chili pepper, mi little angel." Al winked at the Asian.

"And one by one, we'll burn every one of those teams down to the ground." Heather smirked evilly.

"Trust me, Heather, we have this in the bag." Alejandro smirked evilly as well.

As they ended their little promo with a kiss, both Zack Ryder and Mojo Rawley were busy bouncing up and down on the seats inside their own taxi. The two were feeling a little hyped up for the challenge.

"Oh man, we're so gonna spice it up here!" Mojo said to Zack, "There ain't no mouth hot enough to keep us down!"

"I totally know that, Broski!" Zack said, pumping his fist up over and over again. "Since I got the hottest mouth, I think the Long Island Iced Z should do the honors!"

"Oh, you got that right!" Mojo nodded. "The Hype Train's just getting star-"

However, they got cut off as Sonic and Knuckles ran right past their taxi. Both Zack and Mojo's jaws were hit right to the floor in an instant, seeing the speed that both the Hedgehog and the Echidna were in.

"No frickin' way." Zack gulped.

"Okay, that was totally hype..." Mojo nodded, feeling lost for words.

 _ **Confessional - The Hype Bros.**_

 **"How can someone run that frickin' fast?" Ryder gasped. "The fastest I've run was only a block or two from my house!"**

 ***FLASH!***

After the confessional, the camera then got a good look inside Kelso and Hyde's taxi, which was filled with pot smoke.

"Um, what were we supposed to do again?" Hyde said to Kelso.

"I think the travel tip said we were supposed to get five spices." Kelso replied.

"I don't know," Hyde shrugged. "Are we sure we're supposed to get five pieces of ice?"

"Why the hell should I know that?!" Kelso shrugged. "Even I don't sound this stupid when I'm high!"

Meanwhile, the scene was switched to plane number 2, which was busy flying all the way to Morocco.

"Meanwhile, the teams on flight number two prepare for their cold-hearted battle." Don said off-screen.

Inside plane number two, Dolph Ziggler and Lana of the Blondes were having a little romantic dinner with each other, sharing a bit of indian curry with a candle lit on the side of it. Not to mention two champagne glasses filled with some of the richest champagne there ever was.

"I'm loving this, babe." Dolph whispered to her girl.

"I know," Lana said, squealing a bit. "I mean, what other airplane doesn't have first-class cuisine as good as this?"

Eyeing down that glass of filled champagne, Dolph picked the glass up and so did Lana as the two stared romantically at each other.

"To us, babe." He smirked.

"To us, Dolph..." She smirked back.

As they were drinking away, the smell of the candle got to Angry Grandpa's nose, who was sitting on the seat next to Ziggler to Lana.

As he took one giant whiff of the candle, Angry Grandpa started freaking out.

"AGH, WHAT THE HELL?!" Angry Grandpa shouted. "FIIIIIIIIRE!"

"Grandpa, calm down, it's just a candle!" Pickleboy shouted, trying to calm Grandpa down.

Unfortunately, there was no calming Grandpa down. The enraged senior citizen reacted by breaking the glass containing the fire extinguisher. Grandpa grabbed the little red device and approached both Ziggler and Lana, which by the way, had no idea they were being targeted.

As Lana began feeding a piece of delicious hot curry to Ziggler, they heard Grandpa's voice go like:

"GET OUTTA THE F***IN' FIRE!"

As the Blondes turned around, Ziggler and Lana were blasted by flaky ice crystals coming from the extinguisher! The impact and force was so strong, it blasted both blondes nearly out of their seats!

"GRANDPA, STOP!" Pickleboy shouted. "IT WAS JUST A CANDLE!"

"CANDLE MY MOTHERF***IN' ASS! SOMEONE'S GOTTA PUT OUT THE FIRE!" Grandpa shouted back, still shooting the extinguisher as hard as he can.

Suddenly, the impact took a lot of damage to Ziggler and Lana, who were busy trying to get out from this cold icy blast.

"Will someone get that old fart away from us?!" Ziggler said, shouting for help.

"Ziggler, help!" Lana shouted. "I think the ice is hitting my nizhneye bel'ye!" **[1]**

 _ **Confessional - The Blondes**_

 **Both Dolph and Lana were covered around by small flaky ice crystals. The male blonde was even getting some crystals out of his ear.**

 **"Well, that didn't go the way that I expected..." Ziggler sighed.**

 **"You k-k-kidding?" Lana scoffed a little while shivering, "That extinguisher was c-c-c-colder than Russia itself!** Akh, pochemu ya **?!" [2]**

 ***FLASH!***

Meanwhile, at another part of plane number two, Rusev and Summer Rae were busy having their own problems.

They were busy stuck in the aisle of seats with the SWAT Kats, Biker Mice From Mars and the Space Pilots team. The trio of teams were busy flickering paper planes and paper footballs at each other like a bunch of hooligans. This display was pissing off Rusev as it was.

"Look at this, Summer." Rusev muttered to her. "I can't believe we're stuck in the plane with a bunch of animals. We're trapped with cats, mice, birds, bats and robins. It's like a frickin' zoo!"

"Relax, Rusev. We're almost there." Summer said, calming him down.

"We better be there!" Rusev growled, folding his arms in anger.

However, his patience was short-lived when Rusev felt a paper ball hit his head.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Rusev shouted. "WHO THROW PAPER BALL AT ME?!"

With his anger setting in, Rusev turned over to see Throttle and Vinnie playing catch with both Razor, T-Bone, Fox and Falco. And with a paper ball nonetheless. Rusev now started to get livid.

"Okay, you better catch it this time!" Vinnie shouted to Razor.

"Relax, I got this!" Razor nodded over to Vinnie.

As Vinnie threw that paper ball...

...

...

...Rusev instantly catched it with his hands.

"Hey, what the-?" Vinnie replied.

With anger built up inside of him, Rusev took that paper ball and shoved it inside his mouth, chewing all over its contents. And then, he spit the huge ball right on the floor and let off like a Russian rocket.

"HA! Let's see you play paper catch now, you rat!" Rusev shouted at Vinnie.

"No one messes with my paper ball, okay?!" Vinnie shouted back.

"Actually, I was the one who made it." Falco said, stepping in on the conversation. "Sorry, it's a long frickin' plane ride."

"I hardly care about what you animals do, as long as you stay far away from me and Summer!" Rusev said to the teams.

"Fine," Throttle rolled his eyes. "Wow, you sure are a party crapper."

Knowing that they would keep their promise, Rusev went back to his seat...

*PBBBBBBT!*

Only to sit on a whoopee cushion that Deadpool put just to trick him.

"What the?!" Rusev said, as he grabbed the whoopee in his hands.

"HAHAHAHA!" Deadpool laughed at Rusev from afar. "You totally fell for it! Total old-school!"

Somehow, both Razor, T-Bone, Vinnie, Throttle, Falco, Fox and Deadpool started laughing at the Bulgarian Brute, who was now steaming mad.

"AAAAAAGH! YA nenavizhu eto zabytoye bogom shou!" Rusev shouted in Russian as he and Summer left. **[3]**

"Hey, nice job pranking him!" Razor shouted over to Deadpool.

"Thanks!" Deadpool said, waving. "Let's go prank the Camp Counselors next!"

"Whatever you do, leave me out of it." Domino said, sitting beside him as she nodded off.

 _ **Confessional - Beast and Beauty**_

 **Summer was sitting all by herself as Rusev left off-screen, throwing random things in anger.**

 **"Vvernut' ikh! Vvernite ikh vsekh, leto!" Rusev shouted angrily in Russian again. [4]**

 **"Yeah, this may be a bad time..." Summer gulped at the camera.**

 _ **Confessional - Biker Mice From Mars**_

 **"Wow, talk about rash," Throttle said, kicking back in his seat. "Now I know how Modo feels whenever we prank him."**

 **"Seriously, that guy needs to take a prank and a smile." Vinnie nodded**

 **"Yeah, Modo needs to lighten up." Throttle nodded as well.**

 **"I was talking about that Russian butthole," Vinnie said to Modo.**

 **"Yeah, that too." Throttle smirked, adjusting his biker glasses.**

 ***FLASH!***

"Well, we're off to a nice start everyone." Don said off-screen. "We're seeing a lot of pranks and gross-outs so far, but I gotta feeling we may see a lot more than your pranks and gross-outs after the break. So stay tuned after this little commercial for more Ultimate Ridonculous Race!"

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **[1] -** **nizhneye bel'ye - Underwear**

 **[2] - Akh, pochemu ya ?! - Oh, why me?!**

 **[3] -** **YA nenavizhu eto zabytoye bogom shou! - I hate this godforsaken show!**

 **[4] -** **Vvernut' ikh! Vvernite ikh vsekh, leto! -** **Screw them! Screw them all, summer!**

 **The challenge will be underway next chapter, which will lead us to these questions:**

 **Will Rusev lose his temper?**

 **Will Angry Grandpa cause more havoc?**

 **Will Butt-Head keep getting his ass kicked without any help from Beavis (let's face it, he wouldn't)?**

 **Will Liv never wash her hand from Austin's touch?**

 **Answers will be answered after this break! Until next time, Warrior out! BAZINGA!**


	11. Ch 11: Morocco or Hot, Part 2

**"The Ultimate Ridonculous Race"**

 **Rated T for a bit of language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and all of its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, FOX, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nintendo, Capcom, YouTube, MTV, Hanna-Barbera, Konami and such. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 insisted I do my own take on the Total Drama spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Instead of 18 teams, we're going with 66 teams from your favorite games, TV shows, and cartoons as they travel around the world to race in the most excruciating challenges ever thought of in God's green earth! Anyway, sit still and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Morocco Or Hot, Part 2**

* * *

Every one of the Taxi's involving the group from plane number one had arrived to the spice kiosk, but Sonic and Knuckles were the one to make it first. Coming right behind them were the Ghosts, Husband and Wife, Best Friends 2.0, The Royal Couple, The Dudley Boyz, The Technicalists, The Long Distance Couple, The Evil Couple, Seinfeld's Friends, The Dopers, Cousins, The Hype Bros, Top-Secret Couple, Secret High-School Sweethearts, Sockhead and Scammer, The Singer-Songwriters, Twin Sisters, Best Friends, and The Angry Critics (in that order).

"Some of the teams from flight number one have arrived at the spice kiosk," Don informed everyone off-screen as Sonic began checking out the bags.

"Hey, hold up!" Sonic exclaimed. "How come these aren't labeled?!"

While Sonic was figuring out what was going on, Nikki pointed out to a bag what seemed to be full of cinnamon.

"I think that's cinnamon, Tyler!" Nikki pointed out. "It's definitely has to be cinnamon!"

 _ **Confessional - The Long Distance Couple**_

 **"I totally think of Nikki when I hear or smell cinnamon," Tyler smirked. "Even when she's gone to El Salvador, I couldn't help but sneak over to the spice rack and take a huge whiff of it through my nose. It's like if Nikki never left."**

 **"Awww, you're so nice, even if you are confusing..." Nikki blushed as she gave Tyler a kiss on his cheek.**

 **"Appreciate it, babe." The ladykiller winked.**

 ***FLASH!***

Meanwhile, Double D was off sniffing a bag what seemed to be cumin.

"Oh, yeah. That's definitely cumin." Double D nodded as Yusuf grabbed a scoop of cumin.

But before he could, Double D stopped him.

"Wait a minute, I'm not sure if that's cumin," The brainiac replied. "Or maybe it is. Or wait, maybe it's not. Maybe it's paprika or..."

"Just choose already!" Eddy shouted out of impatience. "We're not gonna win if you take forever!"

"I'M TAKING MY TIME, EDDY!" Double D shouted back.

However, Double D wasn't so sure if it was cumin he was actually smelling. But whatever the reason, he decided to take his chances.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna guess and say it's cinnamon." Double D said, deciding his final answer. "Scoop it right up, clerk!"

"It's about time..." Eddy said under his breath.

One by one, the entire teams were given scoops of either Cinnamon, Cumin, Ginger, Paprika or Saffron into their bags. Sonic, Spectra, Al, Howard, Apple, Bubba Ray, Nikki, Twilight, Kramer, A.J., Bart, Maddie, Ally, Hyde, Mojo, Edd, AVGN, Carlton, Monty and Alejandro pointed out the scoops that they wanted. After all five spices were scooped up to the fill line, Yusuf tied them all together in a bag and handed it over to the rest of the teams, alongside a travel tip that revealed the next part of the challenge.

The first team to get it was Alejandro and Heather of The Evil Couple.

"Yep, that should be five, amor!" Alejandro replied to his girl.

"After the teams have collected all of their five spices, they read their next travel tip handed to them by Yusuf." Don informed off-screen.

As Alejandro read what was on the travel tip, he felt something cringe inside his stomach.

"Oh, you have got to be flipping me," Alejandro groaned. "We have to ride to a restaurant on a smelly camel?!"

Suddenly, the rest of the teams (including the Evil Couple) all took a look at the pile of smelly camels far away from them. They all smelled like piles of horse dung and spit. It wasn't gonna be pretty for them, but anything to pass the challenge was a go.

"Eh, I've sitten on worse things than those piles of whore-s**t." AVGN said, holding his nose in.

"Don't you mean horses**t?" Bubba Ray said to the Nerd.

"No, I mean't an actual disease-ridden whore taking a s**t," AVGN said to Bubba Ray. "What did you think?"

"Ugh, sounds nauseous..." Bubba Ray cringed, taking in a shudder.

19 of the teams took off to the camels, leaving both Sonic and Knuckles with Yusuf themselves.

"Hey, is there a restaurant somewhere around this trashbin?" Sonic said to the clerk, who remained silent. "I said, is there a res-tau-raunt somewhere around this desert where I am standing at? You know where I'm get-ting at? We are looking for some-thing to eat, oh-"

Knuckles ended up pulling Sonic away from the clerk.

"Relax, Sonic!" Knuckles replied. "He ain't retarded, you know! He just says a different language, that's all. Here, you want to see how I speak, let me show you."

After a deep breath, Knuckles turned around to the clerk and shouted at him.

"HEY, EL CLERKO!" The Echidna screamed. "WE ARE SORRIO FOR HAVING TO SCREAMO AT YOU, OKAY-IO? YOU UNDERSTAND-IO!"

"Oh man, why didn't I think of that?!" Sonic muttered to himself.

 **Confessional - The Evil Couple**

 **"I can't believe out of all things, we have to ride a camel that smells like Owen's farts!" Heather rolled her eyes. "Now I know how I feel when I rode that camel in frickin' Egypt!"**

 **"Relax, it can't be all bad." Alejandro said, trying to cheer up Heather.**

 **"Have you ever took one look at that smell, Alejandro?!" Heather groaned. "Your nose hairs die out the first thing you sniff them!"**

 **"Okay Heather, I didn't need to know about the nose hairs." Alejandro cringed. "Let's keep those dirty little secrets to ourselves, okay?"**

 **Confessional - The Angry Critics**

 **"Those camels are the most s****est thing I've ever had to smell closer to _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_." AVGN replied. "Once that smell wears on your nose, you might as well rip it out and shove it straight up your ass!"**

 **"Believe me, I thought of the same thing reviewing _The Christmas Tree,_ and I was this close to having no nose." The Critic replied.**

 ***FLASH!***

Somewhere along the desert, the Technicalists, Secret High School Sweethearts, Seinfeld's Friends and The Top-Secret Couple immediately rode aside together on their camels. However, Flash was looking a little worn out with all the sweat running down on his face.

"Are you okay leaving your jacket on in this heat?" Twilight asked him.

"Relax, I can handle anything." Flash smirked.

But suddenly, Flash fell off the camel and passed out in the sand. Seeing this, Twilight stopped her camel and checked on him.

"Oh no, Flash!" Twilight said, shaking his shoulders. "Flash, are you okay?!"

"That llama's... such a bitch..." Flash muttered.

"Don't worry Flash, I'll help you!" Twilight exclaimed as he picked him up.

However, as she picked him up, Twilight started huffing and puffing, realizing how heavy Flash looked wrapped around her shoulder.

"Ugh, what in the hell did you eat, a monster truck!?" She groaned.

"It was actually airplane peanuts..." Flash muttered from the heat again.

However, out of nowhere, Flash felt his arm wrap around someone else's shoulder. The blue-haired individual looked to the right to see Monty Monogram lifting him back up on his feet.

"Don't worry, I got ya." Monty replied.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Monogram." Twilight said, thanking him.

"You're welcome," Monty nodded over to Twilight. "I refuse to see anyone close to me die like this."

 _ **Confessional - The Top Secret Couple**_

 **"I'm always willing to help out a fellow competitor of mine," Monty replied.**

 **"Especially me," Vanessa nodded in unison. "Remember that time on our date when one of my high heel boots clipped on me and you used a half-pencil to glue as a heel?"**

 **"Definitely do, Vanessa," Monty nodded. "Watching _MacGyver_ helps me out a lot."**

 ***FLASH!***

Meanwhile, as Monty was carrying Flash over to his camel, the rest of the teams that boarded plane number two had finally arrived to the airport.

"As the first teams head off into the desert, flight number two finally arrives in Morocco." Don said off-screen.

The 20 teams who immediately boarded plane number two reached over to the Don Box, pressing the button for their first travel tip. After they received their first travel tip (the one involving the spices), the rest of the teams all called their taxis. After the team of Dan and Roseanne got inside their taxi, the entire group of taxi's all went off...

...

...

...

...accidentally leaving both Parker and Joey Rooney behind to chase after one of the vehicles themselves.

"HEY, TAXI!" Parker shouted on foot. "SPEED IT UP, MUNCH! YOU'RE SLOWING US DOWN!"

"HEY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT I SAW A SHINY FIVE DOLLAR BILL ON THE FLOOR THAT I WANTED TO PICK UP!" Joey shouted, chasing after Parker.

The scene then switched over to flight number three, which was now traveling in the air over to Morocco.

"Meanwhile, flight number three is finally in the air," Don informed everyone. "Both teams use their time to discuss strategy, while some teams decide to go through their free-will ways as always."

Inside plane three, Fry and Bender were busy drinking their problems away with a little booze.

"Oh man, who knew this airliner got us free booze?" Fry smirked at Bender. "Even Planet Express doesn't have booze as foreign as this."

"Now I have a reason to enjoy bacon cheeseburger-flavored whiskey!" Bender smirked at Fry a little bit. "This show f***in' rules!"

However, their little drunken facade started bothering Shadowcat, who was sitting in the seats beside Fry and Bender.

"Yikes, now I know what the Brotherhood sounds like." Shadowcat rolled his eyes.

As she started reading her magazine, Butt-Head approached her with a grin on his face.

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh... uhhh, hey baby." Butt-Head smirked.

"Um, can I help you?" Shadowcat raised her eyebrow.

"I see your name's Shadowcat," The teenager informed her.

"Yeah, so?"

"Care to play with my 'yarnballs'? Huhuhuhuhuhuh..." Butt-Head laughed goofily.

Shadowcat ended up gasping in response as if she was offended.

"FUZZY!" Shadowcat cried out.

"Yeah, my 'yarnballs' really are that fuzzy..." Butt-Head smirked again. "Wanna feel them?"

Before Butt-Head could hit on Shadowcat even more, Nightcrawler bamf'ed right behind Butt-Head. The braces-wearing teenager turned around and was captivated by Nightcrawler's appearance.

"Whoa, that was cool!" Butt-Head exclaimed. "You just transported like that! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh..."

However, Nightcrawler wasn't here to impress. Instead, the blue demon picked up Butt-Head by his collar yet again as if he was threatening him.

"If I ever see you hit on Katzchen ever again, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do." Nightcrawler growled at ButtHead, who was now scared out of his mind. "Vhat do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uhhhhh, Beavis? Help me out here!" Butt-Head cried out. "Where are you, butt-munch?!"

Butt-Head over to his shoulder to see a flight attendant approach Beavis far away. Beavis of course, was picking his nose like always.

"Free coffee, sir?" The attendant asked Beavis.

"Coffee?" Beavis gasped. "Hehehehehehehe, sure I want coffee."

Just like a madman, Beavis attacked the coffee cart first-hand, eating all the sugar cubes in one sitting. Grabbing the coffee mug, Beavis downed the whole thing inside his mouth in record time. It was amazing that Beavis didn't even feel one burn in his body from that drink. He even took the time to down all the sugar packets sitting next to the cups.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, me likey coffee!" Beavis insanely laughed.

Butt-Head looked back to Nightcrawler, whose left hand was turning right to a fist. Embracing for the worst to happen, Butt-Head closed his eyes.

Somewhere inside plane number two, both Robert Freeman and Uncle Ruckus were killing time reading separate People magazines. Robert was busy reading the part about Chris Pratt's new movie while Uncle Ruckus was reading the part about Kim Kardashian and Kanye West's relationship. Ruckus's tuba music was also playing in the background as well.

"Oh man, when in the heck is Kim ever gonna break up with that n****r of his?" Ruckus groaned. "I swear, it's all about black people marrying the white women these days. We've got Lamar and Khloe, Seal and Heidi, Tyga and Kendall, Brad and Angelina..."

"Uncle Ruckus, Brad Pitt ain't black." Mr. Freeman reminded him.

"That's what they want you to think, Mr. Freeman." Uncle Ruckus winked. "I'm telling, black people are taking over the world."

Before the two could continue the conversation...

*BAAAAAM!*

Butt-Head was sent flying to second class and crashing through the seats, surprising both Ruckus and Robert altogether. It was clear that Nightcrawler used his strength to toss Butt-Head to another class.

"Whoa, what the f**k was that?!" Uncle Ruckus gasped in response.

"White boy got sent flyin'!" Robert gulped. "Some plane we got into!"

 _ **Confessional - The Angry Black Men**_

 **"I've seen more white-boy flinging than balls being flinged around together!" Robert nodded out. "And I ain't talking about baseball!"**

 _ **Confessional - The Bums**_

 **Butt-Head was now seen in the confessional with taped ribs and broken teeth. Beavis on the other hand, started shaking his body all around, possibly effected by the sugary side-effects.**

 **"Hehehehehehe, hey Butt-head... hehehehe, hey Butt-Head... heheheheh hey Butt-Head..." Beavis said, shaking and chattering.**

 **"Don't talk to me, Beavis." Butt-Head scowled at him. "You made me get my ass kicked by a smurf. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh..."**

 ***FLASH!***

"This is turning into quite the competition so far!" Don exclaimed off-screen. "Which team will be one step closer to reaching our chill zone? Will the show break the record for having the most competitors pass-out in one episode. Hopefully, it might happen as long as you viewer, don't change the channel! Either way, stay tuned after the break for more Ultimate Ridonculous Race!"

* * *

 **Ouch, that's gotta hurt for Butt-Head. Will he continue to hit on anything with a skirt?**

 **What the f**k's up with Beavis?**

 **Is Nikki really made out of cinnamon?**

 **Sorry I didn't show much of the teams, but I promise you that we'll see more of the teams next chapter.**

 **Feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, Warrior out! BOOSH!**


	12. Ch 12: Morocco or Hot, Part 3

**"The Ultimate Ridonculous Race"**

 **Rated T for a bit of language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and all of its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, FOX, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nintendo, Capcom, YouTube, MTV, Hanna-Barbera, Konami and such. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 insisted I do my own take on the Total Drama spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Instead of 18 teams, we're going with 66 teams from your favorite games, TV shows, and cartoons as they travel around the world to race in the most excruciating challenges ever thought of in God's green earth! Anyway, sit still and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Morocco Or Hot, Part 3**

* * *

The first team out of plane number two to make it the spice rack was Deadpool and Domino. Following them in order were Space Pilots, Biker Mice From Mars, Reality TV Pros, Father and Son, Karate Rivals, The Scientists, The Simpsons, Brothers 2.0, The SWAT Kats, The Time Travelers, The Camp Counselors, Step-Brothers, The Policemen, The Blondes, The Dark Knights, The Blue-Collar Couple, The Surfer Couple, Grandpa & Pickleboy and Beast and Beauty.

As the rest of the teams were busy searching for their five spices, Deadpool decided to do some searching of his own. But not without Domino stopping him first.

"Okay, since I don't want you jumping the gun right away, I think it's my time to choose the spices," Domino suggested. "We need to find out which one's cinnamon, which one's cumin-"

"I want all of the spices, I don't care which one's which!" Deadpool said, pointing a gun to a terrified Yusuf!

"WHAT THE HELL, DEADPOOL?!" Domino whined as a result.

"Didn't you understand me, you Muslim?" Deadpool shouted at the clerk. "Put the spices in the motha-f***in' bag! PUT 'EM ALL IN THE BAG G******IT, OR I SWEAR, I'LL USE YOUR BRAIN AS A SPONGE TO CLEAN MY FEET! YOU WANNA KNOW HOW LONG I HAVEN'T WASHED MY FEET? SINCE CHRISTMAS MORNING! PUT 'EM IN!"

Feeling terrified for his life, Yusuf started putting both the cinnamon, cumin, ginger, saffron and paprika in one bag and gave it to Deadpool right away (along with the travel tip).

"That's better!" Deadpool said, putting his gun away as he grabbed the bag. "Make sure you stay in school, okay?!" He said to the clerk as he left.

His partner, Domino, looked appalled.

"Are you frickin' kidding me?" Domino sighed.

"Hey, be thankful it's more easier this way!" Deadpool exclaimed.

The Heroes For Hire then took off running, which forced the Reality TV Pros to stare at them in disbelief.

 ** _Confessional - Heroes for Hire_**

 **"I'm not gonna lie, I hate getting patient." Deadpool admitted. "Especially when I had to wait 40 minutes for that kid to get out of the bathroom in the middle of a Yankees game!"**

 **"Why didn't you use the other bathrooms?!" Domino sighed.**

 **"I hate it when people watch me pee, that's what!" Deadpool said, whining in disarray.**

 ** _Confessional - Reality TV Pros_**

 **"Seriously, that boy just ain't right." LeShawna said, shaking his head.**

 **"I don't know what to make of him anymore," Cody shrugged. "The fact that I'm terrified of him, or the fact he tried to rob a spice kiosk."**

 ** _*FLASH!*_**

Meanwhile, LeShawna was busy picking out their spices. The soul sister decided to go for the red spice.

"Yeah, that's probably paprika." LeShawna said to herself. "Wait a minute, I'm not possibly sure. I may need to check again."

Just to make sure, LeShawna got in a very deep inhale, which forced her to sneeze!

"AH-CHOO!" She went.

However, the impact of the sneeze forced her to bump into Shelby Marcus...

...

...

...

...who bumped into Xander, knocking both of them down.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely paprika!" LeShawna said to herself before shouting over to the clerk, "Put them right in!"

Shelby somehow regained consciousness, only to realize she was on top of Xander, who regained consciousness as well.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Shelby said, blushing on impact.

"Oh, it's okay." Xander chuckled, shaking it off. "If it that means that much to you, I get dreams like that all of the time."

"Hehehe, I guess I'm not alone then!" Shelby laughed it off.

The two began to have a little tender moment when both Emma and Cyd snapped them back to reality.

"Hey Xander, I got the spices!" Emma exclaimed.

"C'mon, Shelby, we don't wanna waste time if you're in the ground like that!" Cyd said, helping her best friend up.

Suddenly, both the Camp Counselors and Time-Travelers separated from each other and went to their camels. However, Shelby looked far away to Xander, feeling a little bit sad.

 _ **Confessional - The Time Travelers**_

 **Shelby had a huge smile on her face while Cyd looked at her with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Do I really need to know, Shelby?" Cyd asked her.**

 **"I can't believe I actually touched Xander!" Shelby squealed happily. "I am definitely never washing half of this body off! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

 **"If you're planning on actually doing that, Shelby, I suggest taking a shower to get rid of the smell." Cyd cringed a little.**

Meanwhile, Vinnie from the Biker Mice From Mars team was having trouble choosing spices himself. He was looking down at the jug of red spice standing before him and then looking up to Yusuf.

"Hey, are you sure this one's cinnamon?" Vinnie asked him.

All the clerk could respond with is a shrug of the shoulders. Irritated, Vinnie grabbed him by the collar.

"Whaddya mean you don't know?" Vinnie growled. "How am I supposed to know which one's cumin, chili, cinnamon, saffron and ginger?!"

"Hey Romeo, chili ain't one of the spices!" Throttle said to Vinnie. "Didn't ya read the travel tip?"

"Ignore my partner, he doesn't know well." Vinnie said to the clerk, obviously ignoring Throttle. "You're gonna tell me which one's which or else I'm getting my bike and using you as a bike chain!"

"Hey clerk, I think this one's cumin, paprika, cinnamon, saffron and ginger! Scoop it up!" Parker Rooney said to the clerk, who nodded right back at him.

"Yeah, what that kid said!" Vinnie exclaimed.

Fearing for his life, Yusuf grabbed a scoop of the five remaining spices and put it in both bags.

 _ **Confessional - Biker Mice From Mars**_

 **"I told you you've should've let me choose," Throttle sighed.**

 **"Eh, me threatening the dude with the turban was easy enough." Vinnie shrugged.**

 **"Vinnie, he was wearing a fez, not a Turban." Throttle said, rolling his eyes.**

 **"Well, whatever he was wearing, it looks f***ed up." Vinnie nodded over to Throttle.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

One by one, the rest of the teams were busy scooping up their spices. Leonard, Batman, Cody, Geoff, Drake, Roseanne, Dolph, Fox, Razor, Ryu, Alan and Summer Rae wasted no time choosing as if they were racing toward the clock. Homer was dazed and even fell asleep in the middle of choosing while Angry Grandpa snapped at Pickleboy just for choosing the wrong spices. But nevertheless, the two remaining teams from plane number two managed to get both the cumin, paprika, cinnamon, saffron and ginger and therefore headed off to their camel.

As soon as Angry Grandpa and Pickleboy got to the camel, the old man decided to volunteer.

"I'm going up that sumbitch." Grandpa told Pickleboy.

"Okay, I'm gonna give ya a boost," Pickleboy said, squatting down.

Grandpa put his feet on Pickleboy's hands as his son tried to lift him up...

...

...

...

...only to fall down, crushing his hands.

"AGGGGH!" Pickleboy screamed in pain. "Oh my god!"

"LOOK WHAT YA DID, YA FAT F**K!" Grandpa snapped at him.

"YOU SAID YOU WANTED A BOOST, SO I GAVE YOU ONE!" Pickleboy screamed back. "Oh my crap, what the hell was I thinking getting you up there?!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, FATASS!" Grandpa screamed once more.

"IT WOULDN'T BE MY FAULT IF YOU GOTTEN RID OF YOUR PREGGO STOMACH IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Pickleboy screamed back.

Meanwhile, while they were arguing, the teams who had boarded plane number three began arriving one at a time. The first team to make it on there was The Rebel Couple. Following after them were The Hardys, who were also followed by The High-Schooled Monsters, The Bums, The Princess and Marco, Nincompoop and Shepard, The Pride of Mexico, The Hollywood Couple, The Neighbors, Sea Creatures, Delivery Men, The Devil Hunters, The Skilled Ninjas, Country Folk, The Plumbers, The Hardys, Ponyville's Fan Favorites, The Brothers, The Duelists, Talking Baby and Dog, That 70s Couple, The Mutants, X-Men, Brothers 3.0, and Twin Brother-Sister.

Both Hunter and Jeff Hardy were busy thinking out which spices were which. After minutes of choosing, the two men made their decision.

"Cumin, Cinnamon, Paprika, Saffron and Ginger!" Both Hunter and Jeff said to the clerk.

"Wow, you're really good." Hunter smirked.

"You're not bad yourself, my friend." Jeff smirked back at Hunter.

After receiving their travel tip and spice bag, the two then headed out for the camels. Meanwhile, Heath was busy sniffing out all of the spice jugs figuring which one was which. While that was going on, Butt-Head approached Abbey.

"Huhuhuhuhuh... uhhh, hey baby." ButtHead smirked at the yeti girl. "I heard that you're cold. Care to lick my lollipop?"

"You kidding, right?" Abbey said, raised her eyebrow at him.

"Lick it before it melts. Huhuhuhuhuhuh..." Butt-Head smirked again.

Not being pleased by Butt-Head's little sex talk, Abbey ended up touching ButtHead right between the legs, freezing it completely.

"Uh-h-h-h-hhhhhhhhh...!" Butt-Head shuddered in pain.

"Lick that!" Abbey scowled at the braceface as she walked away.

"Uhhhhh, Be-be-beavis..." Butt-Head said, still shuddering from the cold. "That chick with the bl-bl-blue boobs touched me! Beavis?"

To his disbelief, Butt-Head found his partner with his shirt upside his head. The big-headed blonde approached Fluttershy, who was still searching for the five spices she needed. Sneaking up on her like a ninja, Beavis scared her completely.

"Raaaagh, I am Cornholio!" Beavis (or Cornholio) told Fluttershy. "Do you have TP for my bunghole?!"

"Ummm, excuse me...?" Fluttershy said, acting scared of him.

"I SAID, WILL YOU GIVE ME T.P. FOR MY BUNGHOLE?!" Cornholio screamed at Fluttershy.

"You're s-s-scaring me..." Fluttershy shivered.

"GIVE ME T.P. NOW!" Cornholio screamed again. "THY BUNGHOLE SHALL NOT WAIT ANY LONG-"

"HEY!" A voice shouted behind him.

Cornholio looked behind him to see Applejack, not feeling pleased with what was going on.

"Hey you!" Cornholio said to Applejack. "Care to have T.P.? T.P. for my bunghole?"

"I don't understand that jibber-jabber nonsense, but I don't appreciate people like you hitting on Fluttershy!" Applejack snarled at Cornholio.

"So you will give me TP for my bunghole! Hehehehehehe..." Cornholio laughed.

Unfortunately, his laugh was getting Applejack pissed off as ever. So with the anger of a enraged bull, Applejack shockingly threw Cornholio in the air, landing beside Butt-Head who was still paralyzed from the ice crotch attack.

After Applejack rubbed her hands, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie approached them.

"Thank you, Applejack..." Fluttershy sighed in relief.

"No problem, pardner!" Applejack nodded. "If this happens like this again, you let me know and I'll take care of 'em!"

"I could've handled him myself too if I didn't leave my party cannon at home," Pinkie said in the middle.

"Even if ya did, it would hardly do any damage." Applejack told Pinkie.

"Oh, right..." Pinkie groaned.

 _ **Confessional - Country Folk**_

 **"I don't know who this Beatriz and Bean-Head guy are made of, but I hope they stay away from my friends, including Fluttershy!" Applejack nodded. "Ain't that right, Big Mac?"**

 **"Eeyup," Big Mac nodded. "I will never understand city folk."**

 **"We hardly ever do." Applejack nodded.**

 ***FLASH!***

As both Ponyville's Fan Favorites and Country Folk continue their little spice-searching, Heath was still busy searching for some himself. He decided to reach into a spice jug full of paprika. Feeling the spicy contents, Heath gave out a huge whiff.

"Ohhhh, yeahhhhh..." Heath sighed, catching his hair on fire. "That's so totally the stuff..."

However, Star Butterfly noticed the huge flame covering Heath's head!

"Oh no, Marco!" Star gasped. "That guy's hair is on fire! Better take care of it!"

"Star, wait a minute!" Marco said, trying to stop her.

"WATERGUN WAVE HOSE!" Star shouted as her wand shot out a hose of water.

As Heath looked over to Star...

 _*BOOM!*_

The firestarter got hit by the hose, knocking him alongside Phineas, Bender and Johnny Mundo with him!

"My work here is done!" Star said, spinning her wand and putting it in her bag.

"Star, his hair wasn't really in danger!" Marco told her. "He just does that when he's excited!"

"Eh, he'll thank me later." Star shrugged as they went back to searching for more spices.

Heath shuddered as a result of the icy cold water dripping right through his skin.

"Yikes, how d-d-d-does Lagoona even swim in this k-k-kind of water?!" Heath shrieked.

"I don't know, but the water's getting in my ears..." Phineas muffled.

"Mine too," Johnny nodded in pain. "It's messing up my hair."

"Can somebody please get these morons out of my shiny metal ass?!" Bender muffled as well.

 _ **Confessional - The High-Schooled Monsters**_

 **Heath was still dripping wet from the ice-cold water that was shot from Star Butterfly. Abbey on the other hand, didn't look too pleased as she folded her arms in an irritated way.**

 **"Why is this water so f-f-f-f-frickin' cold?!" Heath shivered yet again. "Abbey, you have a towel I c-c-c-can use?"**

 **"Don't talk to Abbey, flame boy." Abbey said, turning the other cheek.**

 **"What the heck d-d-did I even do?" Heath shrugged from the cold.**

 **"I got hit on by big-headed brace boy." Abbey scowled.**

 **"Huh, d-d-d-didn't know that was going on." The firestarter gulped.**

 ** _Confessional - The Brothers_**

 **"W-w-w-why did this have to be Antartic ice water?" Phineas said, shivering to death. "It's so c-c-c-cold, I'm not sure I can even feel my feet anymore!"**

 **Ferb then responded with a nod.**

 **"I sh-sh-h-hould've packed heat packs when I had the chance..." Phineas gulped.**

 ** _Confessional - The Hollywood Couple_**

 **Johnny Mundo spent his confessional wringing water out of his hair while Melina held up a bowl for him.**

 **"This s-s-s-s-sucks, Melina!" Johnny groaned as he shivered. "That cold water that magic girl shot was such a bitch."**

 **"Relax, you only have a gallon left to go." Melina said, calming him down.**

 **"You're always great help." Johnny smirked.**

 **"I do what I can!" Melina nodded.**

 ** _Confessional - Delivery Men_**

 **"That little ice water didn't slow me down at all." Bender smirked. "I'm made of metal. And I know water doesn't cut through metal."**

 **"Just to let everyone know, only one lightning strike cuts through metal." Fry said to the camera.**

 **"That can't be proven, Fry!" Bender said, angrily pointing at Fry. "That can't be proven at all!"**

 **Just to make a point, Bender walked out of the confessional.**

 **"It's so true." Fry smirked to the camera again. "He's just too stubborn to admit it."**

 ***FLASH!***

As the rest of the plane #3 teams were busy finishing off their spice searching, Don decided it was time to take a break.

"Talk about a splashdown!" Don smirked off-camera. "I'm certain many of teams in this race are gonna need a lot of water after this is over. Who will be the first team to make it over to the Don Box for the next challenge? I got a feeling we're gonna heat things up, so be sure to get a popsicle or two and head back to your seat after the break for more Ultimate Ridonculous Race!"

* * *

 **Wow, that was tiring, but at least I finally managed to get it done.**

 **Which will lead me to these questions right here:**

 **Is Shelby starting to get hot over heels for Xander?**

 **Will Butt-Head ever stop hitting on girls?**

 **Will either Deadpool or Vinnie threat everyone to make it to first place?**

 **Is Cornholio the best Beavis and Butt-Head character at all?**

 **Next chapter's bound to get interesting, so feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, rest in peace, Chyna and Prince. You will not be forgotten.**

 ***plays "Tha Crossroads" by Bone-Thugs-N-Harmony in background***


	13. Ch 13: Morocco or Hot, Part 4

**"The Ultimate Ridonculous Race"**

 **Rated T for a bit of language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and all of its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, FOX, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nintendo, Capcom, YouTube, MTV, Hanna-Barbera, Konami and such. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 insisted I do my own take on the Total Drama spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Instead of 18 teams, we're going with 66 teams from your favorite games, TV shows, and cartoons as they travel around the world to race in the most excruciating challenges ever thought of in God's green earth! Anyway, sit still and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Morocco Or Hot, Part 4**

The scene switched to a food hut standing somewhere in the desert. A chef flickers the lighter onto the wood and lights up under the bowl full of stew. The first team to reach the hut in time was Alejandro and Heather.

"Things are startin' to get hot in here as The Evil Couple make it first to the desert restaurant." Don informed everyone off-screen.

"The Don Box! We finally made it!" Alejandro said as he got off the camera.

"About time," Heather groaned. "I am never getting on smelly camels ever again!"

Al raced over to the Don Box and pressed the button. A travel tip then popped up as Alejandro read what was on there.

"It's a Botch or Watch, mi amor!" Alejandro exclaimed. "It says here that we have to hand our spices to the chef so he can add them to a bowl of Moroccan stew, which one of us must eat."

"I'll take it! I got a strong stomach anyway." Heather said, volunteering in response.

"After you finish your meal, run as fast as you can to the chill zone," Alejandro said, still reading the travel tip. "The last team to cross the chill zone will automatically be cut from the race. Good thing that's not us, huh?"

"Whatever, just quit your yapping and let me drink." Heather said as she bowl full of stew from the chef.

"As you wish, mi angel." Alejandro said, getting out of her way.

As they left, Tyler and Nikki showed up next to the restaurant with their travel tips, which was followed by The Hype Bros, The Dopers and Husband and Wife all in that order.

"I can't wait to taste that stew, bro!" Zack said, pumping himself up.

"YOU TOTALLY GOT THIS IN THE BAG, BRO!" Mojo said, also pumping Zack up for this.

"WOO WOO WOO, YOU KNOW IT!" Zack shouted.

"I DEFINITELY KNOW IT, MAN!" Mojo chuckled as they fist bumped each other.

"WHO KNOWS IT?" Zack said, lending his hand right to his ear!

"YOU KNOW IT!" Mojo shouted. "WHO KNOWS IT?!"

"I KNOW IT!" Zack said, fist-pumping yet again.

However, their little shoutfest was starting to make Al's ears hurt.

"I swear, Peg, I haven't heard much loud shouting since Marcy and Jefferson down at their little bank meeting." Peg groaned.

"Trust me, I don't want to relive that again, Peg." Al gulped.

 _ **Confessional - Husband and Wife**_

 **"One time, we had to attend Marcy's second bank meeting and her mic was accidentally on when she and Jefferson did it in the bathroom after one of the intermissions." Al groaned. "I didn't have sex for three whole months. Every time I'm sleeping with my wife, I'm sleeping with that chicken instead."**

 **"Oh, you're sleeping with Marcy now?!" Peg gasped as if she was offended.**

 **"Peg, we're not having this confusing talk again!" Al told her sternly.**

 ***FLASH!***

Meanwhile, The Angry Critics approached the Don Box next, followed by Seinfeld's Friends, The Technicalists, Best Friends, Sockhead and Scammer, Cousins, The Singer-Songwriters, Twin Sisters, The Royal Couple, Best Friends 2.0, The Ghosts, Hedgehog and Echidna, The Dudley Boyz, Deadpool and Domino, Reality TV Pros, The Camp Counselors and Time Travelers in that order.

After reading the travel tip, the Nostalgia Critic decided who should drink the stew.

"You drink it," The Critic suggested. "You're known for drinking things!"

"Nah, I only drink Rolling Rock," The Nerd said, changing his mind. "You wanna Rock, Paper, Scissors for it?"

"Oh no, we're not doing that s**t!" The Critic shook his head.

"Why not?" The Nerd shrugged.

"Because you always punch me every time we even get to Scissors!" The Critic whined.

"Relax, I'm not gonna fool you like last time when we were playing Mario Party." The Nerd calmed him down. "This is Ridonculous Race here. We do it in the honorable way."

"You promise?" The Critic raised his eyebrow.

"Promise." The Nerd nodded.

Just like that, the two played their little game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"ROCK, PAPER-"

But as soon as they were about to say Scissors...

 _*BAM!*_

The Nerd decked The Nostalgia Critic in the face.

"I win, a**hole." The Nerd smirked.

"Damn it, I knew that was gonna happen..." The Critic said, holding his nose in pain.

 **Confessional - The Angry Critics**

 **The Nostalgia Critic spent his confessional with a bandage wrapped around his nose.**

 **"Why do you always trick me like that?" The Critic whined.**

 **"Yeah, I forgot to tell ya, we were actually playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, A**hole." The Nerd smirked. "It's when you cheat by punching your opponent the first thing before he says Scissors. I do it on Mike all the time."**

 **"Yeah, I understand why I saw him with a f***in' bloody nose last week." The Critic painfully nodded.**

 ***FLASH!***

Meanwhile, the teams who boarded flight number three finally got on their camels, nearly leaving Butt-Head with the spice clerk, Yusuf. They were the only team that didn't board on their camel. Apparently, Butt-Head was still searching on which spice was which.

"Huhuhuhuh... uh, hey buttmunch," Butt-Head to Yusuf. "Are you sure this is marijuana?"

All Yusuf could do was respond with a shrug.

"So that's a yes, then?" Butt-Head shrugged. "If it is, then scoop it up, clerkman. Huhuhuhuhuhuh..."

Rolling his eyes, Yusuf put the 'Marijuana' in the bag (which was actually cumin by the way) and gave it to Butt-Head immediately. Of course, he also had the travel tip with him.

"Thanks, buttmunch." Butt-Head laughed. "Pleasure doing business with you, huhuhuhuhuhuh..."

However, Butt-Head looked around to see that Beavis (or Cornholio) wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Hey, assmunch, I got us some weed!" Butt-Head shouted. "ASSMUNCH, WHERE ARE YOU? Huhuhuhuh..."

After searching all around, he managed to find Beavis standing next standing next to a beautiful hot woman in a red swimsuit, resembling Pamela Anderson.

"Beavis, what the hell are ya doin'?" Butt-Head raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, how it's goin'?" Beavis/Cornholio chuckled at the cactus while ignoring Butt-Head. "Care to have any T.P.? T.P. for my bunghole? You'll give some to me? Hehehehehehehe, okay then..."

Somehow, Beavis placed his hand on her...

...

...

...

...only for the chick to poke him, leaving thorns in his hand.

"AUUUUGH!" Beavis yelled in pain. "What the hell!?"

"Hehehehe... uhhhhh, what's going on?" Butt-Head laughed.

"This chick sucks, Butt-Head!" Beavis cried out. "He bit me!"

"That's because you're talking to a cactus, dumbass!" Butt-Head smirked.

Suddenly, Beavis squinted his eyes and saw that he was in fact, actually talking to a cactus. It was clear that Beavis had some sort of mirage.

"Oh man, this sucks, Butt-Head." Beavis scowled.

"I know, but look what I got." Butt-Head said, holding up a bag. "I got us some marijuana."

"Sweet, let's go smoke some!" Beavis smirked as he and Butt-Head left somewhere in the desert.

Back at the restaurant, The SWAT Kats were the next team to make it to the Don Box. Right beside them was Father and Son, followed by The Dark Knights, The Policemen, Space Pilots, Reality TV Pros, The Simpsons, Biker Mice From Mars, The Blondes and Delivery Men.

After reading the travel tip, both SWAT Kats decided who should volunteer.

"Hey, how are you at handling hot spicy stew?" Razor asked T-Bone.

"I'm a dynamite pro, buddy!" T-Bone nodded. "Just give me 15 seconds, I'll sucker that whole thing down!"

Suddenly, the cashier gave T-Bone the bowl full of stew to have. After the team left, Batman and Robin stepped up to get their bowl of stew. But before they could actually get it, Batman grabbed the clerk right by his cotton shirt.

"You better not even think about poisoning this!" Batman scowled.

"Batman, he's just the clerk!" Robin told him.

"Of course he is," Batman rolled his eyes. "I bet it's one of Scarecrow's cronies!"

Just to prove a point, Batman threw the clerk out of the counter and into the sand. He then picked him up once again and looked straight into the scared clerk's face.

"WHO'S WORKING FOR YA?" The Dark Knight growled again. "ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

Before a beatdown could occur, Carl McMillan and LeShawna managed to step by and separate Batman from the scared and terrified clerk. The two held him off long enough for the clerk to escape and retreat back to the restaurant counter.

"Don't even think about it, man!" Carl said to Batman.

"Yeah, what the man in blue said!" LeShawna nodded.

"Don't think I'll forget this!" Batman said while giving the 'I got my eye on you' look at the clerk.

 _ **Confessional - The Dark Knights**_

 **"What in the heck is exactly up with you?" Robin groaned at Batman. "Why do you gotta beat people up so bad and accuse them for working with the enemies you hate?"**

 **"Are you sure that clerk wasn't working with Scarecrow?" The Dark Knight raised an eyebrow.**

 **"HE'S THE FRICKIN' CHEF, BATMAN!" Robin whined as he shouted. "YOU WE'RE HAVING A MIRAGE!"**

 **"Yikes, no wonder why we ended in a desert." Batman gulped. "It's full of mirages here, Robin."**

 _ **Confessional - The Policemen**_

 **"I'll tell ya, I find Batman way more scary than Victoria without make-up." Carl replied.**

 **"You do realize she's gonna hear this on TV, right?" Mike asked him.**

 **"The difference is, Victoria's actually way more pretty than Batman." Carl smirked, correcting his last statement.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Meanwhile, some of the teams were already getting to work drinking their stew down their throats. Heather was taking her time drinking the Moroccan stew, one gulp at a time.

"C'mon, Heather!" Alejandro shouted. "Drink faster!"

"I would if you would quit pressuring me!" Heather groaned.

"This is a competition, mi amor!" Al shouted again. "If we want to be first, we gotta rush it!"

"Ugh, fine!" Heather rolled her eyes before chugging her stew again.

"Okay, now that's settled, time for me to work my magic..." Alejandro smirked to himself, leaving Heather's side.

He looked around and saw Eddy chugging down the entire bowl of Moroccan Stew. This gave the Latin lover an idea as he approached them.

"Buenas Nochas!" Alejandro said, greeting Double D.

"Salutations, kind sir!" Edd said, greeting Alejandro right back.

"You and your teammate are doing a very good job lately!" Alejandro said, patting Edd in the back.

"Yeah, Eddy's quite the teammate," Double D nodded. "Despite him having such a loud mouth, that is."

"Tell me about it- AY CARAMBA, IS THAT A BALL OF MONEY ROLLING ONTO THE DESERT?" Alejandro shouted while pointing to the right.

"Money? Where?!" Eddy said, putting his bowl of stew down.

Just like a sex-crazed dog, Eddy chased after the so-called ball of money and left!

"Hey Eddy, come back!" Edd shouted. "You haven't drank the rest of your stew left!"

As Edd left to go chase after Eddy, Alejandro smirked evilly as he brought a can of sneezing power from his pocket. While no one was looking, Alejandro poured the remaining amounts of sneezing powder onto the stew. He was getting a sick kick out of this cruel prank.

"I hope you enjoy a little spice in your stew, amigo." Alejandro smirked under his teeth.

He then put the entire can of sneezing powder up and rejoined Heather.

Meanwhile, Maddie was downing the stew non-stop while Liv cheered her on.

"C'mon, Maddie!" Liv shouted. "Down that stew!"

"I'm doing it as hard as I can, but it's too much for me to drink!" Maddie gulped. "It's like this bowl somehow grew two pail sizes!"

"We can't give up now, Maddie!" Liv said, still giving her support.

Liv somehow looked onto the Delivery Men, mostly Bender, who was nearly sloshing down the whole stew in break-neck speed.

"All right, Bender!" Fry shouted on. "Down that stew like it's no one's business!"

"The rest of those teams can bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender declared before downing more stew.

Feeling alarmed, Liv decided to step up her game.

"DRINK FASTER!" Liv shouted as she tilted the bowl straight to Maddie's mouth, resulting in the stew being poured all down her throat like a speeding waterfall.

"Liv, not so... not so fast!" Maddie said, spitting some of the stew out.

"SOMETIMES, YOU GOTTA GO FAST TO WIN FAST!" Liv shrieked. "NOW DRINK, DARN YOU!"

 _ **Confessional - Delivery Men**_

 **"That stew was compared to nothing," Bender smirked. "I once downed a combination of cinnamon-flavored whiskey, Red Bull-infused Vodka and cinnamon-flavored whiskey mixed together with Red Bull-infused Vodka!"**

 **"If you ask me, Bender's got a metal bladder." Fry informed everyone. "Those drinks are lethal enough to kill a person, let alone Dr. Zoidberg!"**

 **"That Doc was such a pansy." Bender smirked.**

 _ **Confessional - Twin-Sisters**_

 **Maddie was spending the entire confessional with a hurt stomach. Possibly as a result from drinking so much stew.**

 **"Okay, that was way too much for me to handle." Maddie cringed a little.**

 **"Me too," Liv nodded. "I should stop watching sports movies. Those coaches are such lousy screamers."**

 ***FLASH!***

Meanwhile, The Plumbers arrived next to the Don Box, which were followed by The Top Secret Couple, The Secret High School Sweethearts, The Rebel Couple, The Hardys, The Princess and Marco, The Brothers, Country Folk, Ponyville's Fan Favorites, Grandpa and Pickleboy, The X-Men, The Mutants, The Hollywood Couple, Step-Brothers, The High-Schooled Monsters, The Neighbors, The Surfer Couple, Nincompoop & Shepard, Brothers 2.0, The Angry Black Men, The Blue-Collared Couple, The Skilled Ninjas, Talking Baby & Dog, Twin Brother-Sister, The Sea Creatures, The Duelists, Brothers 3.0 and The Pride of Mexico.

Somehow, the tension was growing very restless from Stewie, who was starting to get a little impatient.

"Ugh, this is taking so forever!" Stewie whined.

"Calm down, Stewie!" Brian scoffed. "Whining like that isn't gonna go any faster!"

"Like that time I had to wait patiently and patiently for the fat man to change my diaper?" Stewie replied.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

At the Griffin house, Stewie was laying on his bed with a big poopy diaper.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE CHANGE THE F**K OUT OF ME!?" Stewie shouted.

 ***FLASH!***

Not waiting any longer, Stewie screamed at the top of his lungs.

"COULD YOU PLEASE HURRY THE F**K UP?!" The baby screamed.

"Whoa, did you just talk?" Logan said to the baby.

"Yeah, I did, gaywad. What's your excuse." Stewie scowled at Logan.

"Dude, I'm not gonna lie, but your head looks like a football!" Logan smirked.

Angered by those comments, Stewie leapt in and...

 _*BAM!*_

He punched Logan Watson to the sand, holding onto his jaw in pain. Pissed off, Stewie grabbed Logan by the collar and began beating the crap outta him some more.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Stewie shouted. "WHAT THE F**K DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Dude, let me go man...!" Logan said in pain.

"I'LL LET GO THE F**K OUT OF YOU UNTIL YOU SAY I HAVE A NORMAL-SIZED HEAD!" Stewie said, screaming at a damaged Logan. "TELL ME I HAVE A NORMAL SIZED HEAD, DAMN IT!"

"Someone help me!" Logan shouted in pain.

Unfortunately, no one, not even his sister came to help him. Instead, Gambit, Casey Jones, Dan, Geoff and Joey Wheeler began taking their iPhones and taping the entire assault altogether.

"Hehehe, I'm so glad I came here..." Dan smirked.

 **Confessional - The Blue Collar Couple**

 **"I haven't seen this much fighting since you and David." Roseanne replied.**

 **"Yeah, except I imagine myself as a pissed-off football-headed baby and David as a scared little blonde." Dan nodded. "We oughtta have family nights more often."**

 **Confessional - The X-Men**

 **"That kid sure is something," Wolverine nodded. "He could do a better job kicking the rest of the students asses back at the Academy."**

 **"I'll make sure they'll get the memo," Gambit smirked.**

 ***FLASH!***

While Stewie was beating the crap out of Logan on-camera, Don appeared out on the open, checking out the damage.

"Well, that's gonna ring out on his head there." Dan cringed before looking straight into the camera. "Well, we're just winding up down on the race! Which team will cross the finish line and move on to the next race. Which team will go home. And will Stewie give Logan one total blood transfusion after this challenge is over. Find out after the break on The Ultimate Ridonculous Race!"

* * *

 **Yikes, it's about time I got done with this chapter!**

 **Anyway, who will be the first team to cross the chill zone this time?**

 **Which team will go "na-na-na-na hey-hey-hey goodbye" at the end of this challenge?**

 **Why am I referencing 60's songs all of a sudden.**

 **Anyway, next chapter's coming soon. Until then, vote for Clinton.**


	14. Ch 14: Morocco or Hot, Part 5

**"The Ultimate Ridonculous Race"**

 **Rated T for a bit of language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and all of its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, FOX, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nintendo, Capcom, YouTube, MTV, Hanna-Barbera, Konami and such. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 insisted I do my own take on the Total Drama spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Instead of 18 teams, we're going with 66 teams from your favorite games, TV shows, and cartoons as they travel around the world to race in the most excruciating challenges ever thought of in God's green earth! Anyway, sit still and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Morocco Or Hot, Part 5**

* * *

The entire 64 teams had all their bowls full of Moroccan Stew, drinking and downing them down at a time. Most of the competitors were chugging them down their throats, some were taking huge gulps one at a time, and less were having a hard time chowing it down. The competitors who were chugging fast with their stew were Uncle Ruckus, Porter, Patrick, Ed, Mojo, Bender, Heather, Austin, Maddie, Daring, Heath, Sonic, Homer, Johnny, Jake, Matt, Rusev, Mario, Raphael and Alberto (whose team with Rey was already falling behind since they were the last team to reach the restaurant). The competitors who were taking their time drinking in huge gulps were Xander, Cyd, Raj, LeShawna, Mike, Razor, Throttle, Ferb, Joey (Wheeler), Brian, Dante, Applejack, Nikki, Bridgette, Wolverine, Dolph, Kelso, Star, Bubba Ray and Falco. Meanwhile, the competitors who were having a tough time with their stew was Flash, Vanessa, Ashlynn, Dan, Robin, Sheldon, Shadowcat, Lindy, Peggy, Urkel, Pickleboy, Red, Josh, The Critic, Domino, Joey (Rooney), Fluttershy, Ken, Kramer, Carlton, Dewey, AJ and Milhouse.

Shockingly enough, both Eddy, Edd, Beavis and Butt-Head were nowhere to be seen. Eddy went to go chase after a tumbleweed, thinking it was full of money while Beavis and Butt-Head ended up missing with a bag of 'marijuana' with them.

"Looks like we're all neck and neck from this competition," Don said offscreen. "While others are stepping up and chugging non-stop, some are lacking."

Fluttershy had enough problems to handle as her bowl started tipping over side to side.

"C'mon, Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie said, cheering her on. "Down that whole thing!"

"I'm trying to, b-b-b-but the bowl's too heavy!" Fluttershy stuttered helplessly.

"Please don't tip it over!" Pinkie Pie gasped. "Tipping's for the cows and meals, not bowls!"

"That's the p-p-problem!" Fluttershy stuttered again, still trying to balance the bowl with her hands. "Everytime I try to lift it up, I'm afraid the stew may come down on me!"

Pinkie Pie had gotten her team in a pickle somehow. Out of both Pinkie and Fluttershy, Fluttershy had some of the weakest hands the party-planner had ever seen. There was no way with Fluttershy's lack of strength, they would be out of the competition in no time.

Alas, Pinkie had an idea up her sleeve!

"A-ha! I got it!" Pinkie exclaimed as she got a straw from her skirt.

She then managed to place the straw on the soup bowl, therefore making Fluttershy drink out of the stew. That of course, made things now easier for the pink-haired pansy.

"Is that better, now?" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Oh, it's much better! Thank you!" Fluttershy nodded to her friend before drinking the rest of the stew.

Suddenly, Alejandro looked at them as if he was appalled by Pinkie's helpful act.

"Hey, they can't use a straw!" Alejandro exclaimed. "Those are against the rules! DON!"

Out of nowhere, a floating TV came out of the desert, turning on to an image of Don smiling.

"How may I help you?" The host replied. "Not that I actually care to bother..."

"Those old bandidos sucios are using a straw to drink that stew!" Alejandro said, pointing at Pinkie and Fluttershy. "That should be cheating!" **[1]**

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Don shrugged.

"I want you to penalize them both!" Alejandro said in a demanding voice.

"As much as I would love to do that to make you happy, there isn't anything in the rules that say you can drink stew with a straw." Don informed them. "So, no penalty for them. Now if you'll excuse me, it's manicure time!"

As the TV went off, Alejandro growled angrily in response.

"Oooh, me hace enfermo!" He muttered in Spanish. "C'Mon Heather, step it up!" **[2]**

 _ **Confessional - The Evil Couple**_

 **"Don is so full of himself!" Alejandro scowled.**

 **"He thinks he can change and bend all the rules so we can lose," Heather snarled as well. "As if! If that host even thinks of twisting the rules over us, I'll twist his neck!"**

 **"Ain't my Heather a peach?" Alejandro smirked evilly to the camera.**

 ***FLASH!***

Meanwhile, Johnny Mundo decided to show off as always by pulling off a one-handed handstand while drinking the stew with his other hand (or arm). Joey Rooney was impressed by this unbelievable sight happening before his eyes, and so was Parker.

"Parker, are you seeing this?" Joey said to his little brother.

"Oh man, that's so insane!" Parker nodded.

"Dude, I think I have an idea!" Joey replied as if a lightbulb suddenly popped up his head.

"You're not really thinking about...?"

"Yes, it is what I'm thinking about!" Joey said, cutting Parker off. "Hold this!"

As he handed Parker the stew bowl, Joey Rooney attempted to pull off a handstand using only two hands.

"Okay, assistant, give me the stew bowl!" Joey declared.

"This is gonna be such a fail, munch..." Parker rolled his eyes.

"As if," Joey said with a scoff. "Now hand me the bowl."

Rolling his eyes again in boredom, Parker attempted to give Joey the soup bowl. As Joey attempted to grab it, he lost his balance and before he knew it...

 _*SPLASH!*_

Joey's head hit the hot stew liquid.

"YEAAAAAAOW!" Joey screamed in pain. "IT'S BURNING HOT!"

"I told ya this was a frickin' bad idea!" Parker cried out.

"MY FACE IS BURNING LIKE FIRE!" Joey shrieked. "I NEED FIRE! FIIIIIIIIIRE!"

Suddenly, Joey left the platform just so he could race over to a nearby pond somewhere in the desert.

"HEY MUNCH, I DIDN'T SAY YOU CAN LEAVE!" Parker shouted over to his partner. "GET BACK HERE AND DRINK, DARN YOU!"

Rolling his eyes, Parker set down the bowl and chased after Joey. Johnny Mundo stopped drinking and looked over their shoulder, smirking in delight.

 _ **Confessional - The Brothers 2.0**_

 **Joey's face was now covered in bandages from the burns he suffered from the hot Moroccan Stew. Parker couldn't help but lower down his head in shame.**

 **"You should have listened to me..." Parker muttered over to him.**

 **"Don't you think I know that?!" Joey shrieked in pain. "Serves me right for having to stand on one hand."**

 **"Apparently, you fell on your head as well..." Parker muttered again.**

 _ **Confessional - The Hollywood Couple**_

 **"Honestly? Stretching upside-down definitely isn't that nerd's thing." Johnny smirked.**

 **"I think Dungeons and Dragons is more to his liking." Melina replied.**

 ***FLASH!***

Meanwhile, Heather checked her bowl and saw that she was nearly done. Alejandro saw her progress and cheered her on.

"C'mon, amor!" The Spainiard replied. "You're nearly there! You're leaving them in the dust!"

After several more gulps, Heather checked her stew bowl and saw it completely empty. This forced them to throw it away and head right over to the finish line.

"So long, losers!" Heather said to the rest of the teams as they were leaving. "Enjoy your salty tears right behind us!"

After they taunted them, Alejandro and Heather ran like crazy to the end. They were running as fast as they could without even looking right back at the contestants. They could smell victory coming from the finish line only two miles from here.

"We're almost there, Heather! Keep running!" Alejandro said, speaking out to her.

"I would if you'd quit yelling at me!" Heather sighed as she kept on following him.

The two evil masterminds were now 70 yards away from the Chill Zone. The two shared one evil smirk, already tasting and feeling victory. They were at the 70, the 60, the 50, the 40, the 30, the 20, the 10!

But before they could make it over to the chill zone however...

*RUMBLE!*

Heather's stomach started feeling queasy, which forced her to go down on her knees!

"Ohhhh, my stomach..." The Queen Bee cringed.

"Heather, what's the matter with you?!" Alejandro whined as he stopped to go get her.

"I drank too much, Alejandro!" Heather cried out.

"Well, you can vomit later when we get to the chill zone!" Alejandro exclaimed. "Please get up!"

Despite the pain her stomach was giving her, Heather managed to get back up. But before they could cross that chill zone however...

...

...

...Fry and Bender passed them, beating them to the chill zone themselves!

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Alejandro yelled as the host appeared.

"Congratulations, Fry and Bender, you get first place!" Don said, congratulating them both.

"All right, we did it, Bender!" Fry said, giving the robot a high-five.

"Boo-yeah!" Bender high-fived as well.

Just to show off his victory, Bender took the time to taunt Alejandro and Heather.

"You two can bite my shiny metal Mexican ass!" The robot said shaking their butt at them. But when he got a look at Heather, Bender decided to hit on her. "And I'll be callin' you tonight!"

"Ugh, I don't believe this!" Heather whined.

 _ **Confessional - Delivery Men**_

 **"Yeah, that challenge was a steal," Bender replied. "Robots don't feel heat when it comes to scorching hot stew."**

 **"If that's not all, you should see him drank tons of rat poison down his throat." Fry said to the camera. "Let me tell ya, my friend doesn't know fear, heat or death!"**

 _ **Confessional - The Evil Couple**_

 **"I can't believe we were this close to getting first place!" Alejandro said with a groan. "Some challenge this turned out to be!"**

 ***FLASH!***

"So far, the competition is heating up at it's core, and there are still teams left to go to finish their bowls." Don said off-screen. "Unfortunately, some of the teams are having a tough time choking the stew down."

Don, of course, was referring to the team of AJ Styles and Shelton Benjamin. AJ was taking a very slow drink out of the stew that was sloshing around his throat.

"Step it up, man!" Shelton said as he cheered him on.

"I'm doing it as fast as I can, alright?!" AJ shouted. "This stew's too sludgy to go down my throat!"

"Well, you gotta think of somethin'!" Shelton groaned.

After several seconds of thinking, AJ came up with a perfect idea.

"I got an idea!" The southerner replied.

"Which is?" Shelton replied back.

Checking up on his perfectly huge gloves, A.J. scooped some on his hand and drank it right out of the glove! Shelton found it a bit weird and odd of AJ to do that, but it was working nonetheless.

"With your perfect glove, AJ?" Shelton raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry, I would have gotten my lucky soup spoon back at home if my kids hadn't bent it sideways." AJ clearly admitted as he got back to his drink.

 _ **Confessional - The Technicalists**_

 **"I liked that too, to be honest." A.J. sighed. "I called it Robby."**

 **"Hold up," Shelton said, stopping A.J. for a minute. "Since when did start giving out names to silverware?"**

 **"Easy, it was the only thing I played with as a child." AJ replied. "We didn't have 'Star Wars', 'Transformers' or 'G.I. Joe' since they were way too expensive to buy.**

 **"Well, what did you do as a kid then?" Shelton asked him.**

 **"Flicked spoons at my brothers," AJ smirked. "Plus, my lucky spoon Robby makes a good weapon. My bros even got the scars to prove it."**

 **"I definitely hate to be in your house right now," Shelton sighed.**

 ***FLASH!***

Meanwhile, Flash Sentry was having trouble trying to chug his stew down, but he was still growing weary from the sun. He couldn't believe how hot the blistering sun looked around his skin. Not also was it making him sweat, but the sun rendered his eyesight, not even seeing the stew.

"Ughhh, why is it hot?!" Flash shouted.

"Less complaining, more drinking!" Twilight said, cheering him up.

"I would love to drink, Twilight, if it weren't for this heat in the first place!" Flash whined.

"But we don't wanna end up being last!" Twilight shook her head in concern.

"It's too late for me, Twilight!" Flash cried out. "I might as well let death take me now.."

Once again, Flash passed out on the sand, due to the burning sunrays. His eyes was closed, awaiting the sweet burning death that awaited the blue-haired guitarist.

"I can see the light, Grandpa Sentry...!" Flash said as if he reached out to the air.

But suddenly, he felt a surprisingly cool breeze toward his forehead.

"Whoa, when did Heaven get so cold...?" Flash replied with his eyes closed.

Surprisingly, he didn't notice Monty Monogram draping his signature hoodie, t-shirt, and Vanessa's jacket all over Flash as if it looked like a big umbrella. That managed to give his forehead some shade, even though the rest of his lower body was still burning up.

"Thank you much for helping him out." Twilight said to Monty.

"It's the least I could do for him," Monty nodded. "Guy's been burning up like barbecue. Grab the bowl, will ya?"

"Got it!" Twilight nodded back as she grabbed the stew bowl.

Monty then opened up Flash's mouth, which forced Twily to tilt the bowl down slowly, letting the warm stream of stew slosh down Flash's throat. While that was going on however, Monty overheard Vanessa's voice from behind.

"Hey Monty, these's a bug in the stew!" She exclaimed. "Help me get rid of it!"

"I'm too busy not seeing someone die, Vanessa!" Monty replied back.

 ** _Confessional - The Top-Secret Couple_**

 **"It's my duty to make sure certain people's lives are saved from the brink of death," Monty said to the camera. "No matter how small or big the risk is, I'm always there to take the risk. Right, Vanessa?"**

 **Monty looked straight at Vanessa, who was strangely busy cleaning out her tongue with a toothbrush. For reasons unknown, Monty tried to figure out why.**

 **"Um, Vanessa, why are you cleaning your mouth?" Monty raised his eyebrow.**

 **"I'd ask you myself, but the bug I consumed made me lose my appetite." Vanessa gulped.**

 **"Why didn't you get rid of it?" Monty shrugged.**

 **"There's no way I was burn my fingers from the stew!" Vanessa replied. "So I figured I'd take my chances and drink past it anyway."**

 **"Well, that must be worth the risk to drink past a bug." Monty smirk.**

 **"Not really. That bug was actually dead." Vanessa cringed in disgust.**

 ***FLASH!***

Meanwhile, Dan of the The Blue-Collar Couple was having trouble with his bowl of stew. It was basically too thick for him to choke down.

"Oh man," Dan gulped. "I'm not sure I can't take much more of this..."

"Oh come on, Dan!" Roseanne whined. "You're not throwing in the towel are you? We don't want to waste time!"

"It's impossible, hon!" Dan said with a groan. "I feel like the bowl's getting bigger as I drink! Look at those guys! They're frickin' killing it over there!"

Just to prove a point, Dan pointed out to both Ed and Mojo, who were busy chugging down the stew non-stop. Their respective friends, Rolf and Zack Ryder, were busy cheering them on the sidelines.

"Keep drinking, nincompoop!" Rolf shouted at Ed like a drill sargeant.

"C'mon, Mojo," Zack replied to Mojo. "Show that stew who's hype!"

"You see what I mean?" Dan said to his wife. "There's no way I can keep up with that. I'm throwing in the towel."

Roseanne couldn't believe what she was hearing from his husband. She actually couldn't believe that her husband was quitting. However, she wasn't having any of it, so Roseanne decided to get tough on him.

"Daniel Conner, I cannot believe you!" Roseanne scoffed. "There is no way I am quitting on you like this. Where on earth is that Dan I knew. The Dan I knew would not back away from a challenge like this! The Dan that I knew would provide everything for his family no matter how tough things got! Heck, the Dan I know would not give up on his family and friends like this! You know better than that, Dan!"

"Well, I don't know-" Dan said before Roseanne cut him off by grabbing his collar.

"Dan, do it for me!" Roseanne exclaimed. "Do it... for the children!"

Somehow, her words suddenly lit a fire inside Dan's heart.

The rest of his insides were filled with competitive adrenaline. In fact, it was filled with so much adrenaline that Dan went back up on his feet and grabbed the bowl.

"FOR THE CHILDREN!" Dan screamed at the air.

Flexing his arms a bit, he tilted the bowl down to his lips, letting the hot, yet warm swivel of Moroccan Stew pour down across his throat furiously. He wasn't even stopping to breathe a little bit, but it didn't matter to the big man. All that mattered was finishing his stew and crossing the chill zone.

"All right, Dan! Show them who's the man!" Roseanne exclaimed.

"I'M THE MAN!" Dan declared in the middle of his chug.

 _ **Confessional - The Blue Collar Couple**_

 _ **"It feels really good to be pumped!" Dan smirked. "I haven't been excited since the Bears made it all the way to the Super Bowl!"**_

 _ **"Yeah, but it was only for three hours when they lost." Roseanne smirked to the camera.**_

 _ **"We had to buy David a new TV," Dan groaned. "Serves me right for not taking defeat well."**_

 ***FLASH!***

By now, some of the teams were busy with their bowls. They immediately threw them away and headed right for the chill zone.

It nearly looked more like a cattle stampede. Teams were bumping into each other's, hoping that they would drop their guard. But the two teams that were mostly leading side by side were the Hype Bros and Nincompoop & Shepard. Both Mojo and Ed were busy colliding shoulders with each other's, knowing that someone was bound to get pushed down to the sand.

"That monobrow of yours totally ain't hype!" Mojo growled at Ed.

"You shall not pass me, mere mortal!" Ed growled at Mojo.

The two kept on butting heads until they both saw the Chill Zone where Don was standing.

With one final leap of faith...

...

...

...

...

...The Hype Bros landed on the Chill Zone first!

"Congrats, Hype Bros!" Don exclaimed. "You get first place!"

"All right, bro!" Zack said, hugging his partner.

"I knew they ain't hype!" Mojo said, pumping his fist!

"WHO AIN'T HYPE?!" Zack asked him.

"THEY AIN'T HYPE!" Mojo shouted, pointing to both Ed & Rolf.

Not taking the 4th place well, Rolf decided to vent his frustrations at the monobrowed teenager.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, NINCOMPOOP!" Rolf shouted. "YOU MAKE ROLF VEINY THAN MAMA'S SPOILED DONKEY MEAT! WHAT MUST YOU SAY FOR YOURSELF, POOP-HEADED ED BOY?!"

Not paying any attention, Ed brought out a piece of rotten fish to show Rolf.

"Want to share my fish?" Ed chuckled.

 _ **Confessional - Nincompoop & Shepard**_

 **"What am I ever gonna do about you, nincompoop?!" Rolf said, lowering his head in shame.**

 **"Can you get me a chicken, Rolf?" Ed gasped.**

 **"All I need is a migraine..." Rolf muttered.**

 ***FLASH!***

After the confessional, a row of 16 teams started running through the chill zone one at a time, which went like this:

 **5th Place: Liv & Maddie Rooney - The Twin Sisters**

 **6th Place: Austin Moon & Ally Dawson - Singer-Songwriters**

 **7th Place: Raphael & Casey Jones - The Skilled Ninjas**

 **8th Place: Homer & Marge Simpson - The Simpsons**

 **9th Place: Stewie & Brian Griffin - Talking Baby & Dog**

 **10th Place: Mario & Luigi - Super Mario Bros.**

 **11th Place: Alan & Jake Harper - Father & Son**

 **12th Place: Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley - The Dudley Boyz**

 **13th Place: Heath Burns & Abbey Bominable - High-Schooled Monsters**

 **14th Place: Daring Charming & Apple White - The Royal Couple**

 **15th Place: Johnny Mundo & Melina - The Hollywood Couple**

 **16th Place: Spongebob & Patrick - The Sea Creatures**

 **17th Place: Robert Freeman & Uncle Ruckus - The Angry Black Men**

 **18th Place: Tyler James & Nikki Ortiz - The Long Distance Couple**

 **19th Place: Jeff & Matt Hardy - The Hardys**

 **20th Place: Sonic & Knuckles - Hedgehog & Echidna**

"Congratulations to the 16 of you all!" Don said while approaching Sonic and Knuckles. "You've made it through the next round! I wouldn't probably say the same for you two, though."

"What happened?" Sonic gasped.

"Was that because we shouted at that defenseless clerk with a cup on his head?" Knuckles guessed out loud.

"Well, it's not that worse," Don sighed. "Apparently, you two didn't get in the taxi to get to the spice kiosk."

"What's that got to do with us." Sonic said, whining a little.

"Apparently, you two were supposed to be in the taxi, not use your speed powers," Don groaned. "It said so on the travel tip!"

"SO?!" Sonic shrugged.

"Because you didn't travel in a taxi like the travel tip says, it's an automatic 15-minute penalty." Don replied.

Hearing this coming from the host, Sonic ended up crying foul over this.

"Are you frickin' kidding me!?" The blue hedgehog whined.

"You better be pulling our leg, Don!" Knuckles growled, shaking his fist at the host.

"I wish I did, but rules are rules by the way." Don shook his head.

"Well, you may not be pulling our leg, but I know which leg I'm gonna pull...!" The Echidna snarled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, crap-!" Don yelped in response.

Suddenly, the host started running for his life, leading Knuckles to chase after him with his fists clenched. Sonic checked this scene out and let one satisfying smirk.

"Yeah, I don't think Don's gonna get that far," Sonic shook his head as he faced the camera head-on. "Well, will my partner beat the ever-loving crap out of the host? Will we ever see Don again after the break? We'll find out after this little intermission on the Sonic Show, otherwise known as The Ultimate Ridonculous Race!"

"Hey, that's my job...!" Don shouted from far away.

"Yeah, like anyone else cares!" Sonic shouted back as the show went on break.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **[1] -** **bandidos sucios - Dirty bandits**

 **[2] -** **Oooh, me hace enfermo! - Oooh, he makes me sick!**

 **Well, that's gonna hurt for Don! Having to be at the worst end of a Knuckles beatdown is horrible for him to endure. Anyway, let's check out the standings so far!**

 **1st Place: Fry & Bender - Delivery Men**

 **2nd Place: Alejandro & Heather - The Evil Couple**

 **3rd Place: Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley - The Hype Bros**

 **4th Place: Ed & Rolf - Nincompoop & Shepard**

 **5th Place: Liv & Maddie Rooney - The Twin Sisters**

 **6th Place: Austin Moon & Ally Dawson - Singer-Songwriters**

 **7th Place: Raphael & Casey Jones - The Skilled Ninjas**

 **8th Place: Homer & Marge Simpson - The Simpsons**

 **9th Place: Stewie & Brian Griffin - Talking Baby & Dog**

 **10th Place: Mario & Luigi - Super Mario Bros.**

 **11th Place: Alan & Jake Harper - Father & Son**

 **12th Place: Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley - The Dudley Boyz**

 **13th Place: Heath Burns & Abbey Bominable - High-Schooled Monsters**

 **14th Place: Daring Charming & Apple White - The Royal Couple**

 **15th Place: Johnny Mundo & Melina - The Hollywood Couple**

 **16th Place: Spongebob & Patrick - The Sea Creatures**

 **17th Place: Robert Freeman & Uncle Ruckus - The Angry Black Men**

 **18th Place: Tyler James & Nikki Ortiz - The Long Distance Couple**

 **19th Place: Jeff & Matt Hardy - The Hardys**

 **20th Place:**

 ** _21st Place:_**

 ** _22nd Place:_**

 ** _23rd Place:_**

 ** _24th Place:_**

 ** _25th Place:_**

 ** _26th Place:_**

 ** _27th Place:_**

 ** _28th Place:_**

 ** _29th Place:_**

 ** _30th Place:_**

 ** _31th Place:_**

 ** _32th Place:_**

 _ **33rd Place:**_

 _ **34th Place:**_

 _ **35th Place:**_

 _ **36th Place:**_

 _ **37th Place:**_

 _ **38th Place:**_

 _ **39th Place:**_

 _ **40th Place:**_

 _ **41st Place:**_

 _ **42nd Place:**_

 _ **43rd Place:**_

 _ **44th Place:**_

 _ **45th Place:**_

 _ **46th Place:**_

 _ **47th Place:**_

 _ **48th Place:**_

 _ **49th Place:**_

 _ **50th Place:**_

 _ **51st Place:**_

 _ **52nd Place:**_

 _ **53rd Place:**_

 _ **54th Place:**_

 _ **55th Place:**_

 _ **56th Place:**_

 _ **57th Place:**_

 _ **58th Place:**_

 _ **59th Place:**_

 _ **60th Place:**_

 _ **61st Place:**_

 _ **62nd Place:**_

 _ **63rd Place:**_

 _ **64th Place:**_

 _ **65th Place:**_

 ** _66th Place:_ Karl Fink  & Heather - The Snobby Couple (Eliminated)**

 **We're nearly the end of our second episode folks! Which team will be going home?**

 **Why haven't we seen Beavis and Butt-Head for the rest of the chapter?**

 **Will Joey and Parker get back in the game before it's too late?**

 **Why is Geoff and Bridgette hardly getting any screentime in this story? I'm sorry, it's so tiring to give every team screentime when you're frickin' tired. So all apologies if I didn't feature every single team for screen time. But I hope you'll still love the chapters regardless.**

 **Anyway, next chapter's coming soon! Feedbacks are welcome, and until then, Warrior out! BOOSH!**


	15. Ch 15: Morocco or Hot, Part 6

**"The Ultimate Ridonculous Race"**

 **Rated T for a bit of language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and all of its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, FOX, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nintendo, Capcom, YouTube, MTV, Hanna-Barbera, Konami and such. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 insisted I do my own take on the Total Drama spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Instead of 18 teams, we're going with 66 teams from your favorite games, TV shows, and cartoons as they travel around the world to race in the most excruciating challenges ever thought of in God's green earth! Anyway, sit still and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Morocco Or Hot, Part 6**

* * *

Don was shown standing next to the chill zone while being covered in bruises and bandages across his face. The reason why he received these bumps and bruises was as a result of Knuckles beating the crap out of him during the commercial break.

"Welcome back to the Ultimate Ridonculous Race," Don said, twitching a bit in pain. "So far, 19 out of the 65 teams have advanced to the next city, which will bring them closer to a million dollars. So far, as some are chugging away, others are drugging away."

The scene switched over to Beavis and Butt-Head, who were still down at the spice kiosk with Yusuf. Surprisingly white smoke began filling around the place, leaving both Beavis and Butt-Head high on cumin.

"Huhuhuhuh, like... I'm so baked." Butt-Head chuckled.

"Yeah, marijuana rules! Hehehehehehe..." Beavis chuckled as well.

"You know what I really miss? Funnel cake..." Yusuf smirked to both boys. "All drenched in powdered sugar and strawberry jelly..."

"He said fun hole..." Butt-Head smirked.

"Hehehehe, hole..." Beavis smirked.

 _ **Confessional - The Bums**_

 **"Eh, I forgot what we were talking about. Huhuhuhuhuh..." Butt-Head laughed.**

 **"Me too," Beavis shrugged. "Hehehehehe..."**

 ***FLASH!***

Meanwhile, Dewey was having a tough time trying to hold up the bowl to his mouth.

"C'mon, Dewey!" Reese replied. "Drink it already!"

"I'm trying to, but this soup is just way too heavy for me!" Dewey cried out. "What did stuff in there? An elephant?!"

"I'm about to stuff something else in you if you don't drink faster!" Reese said, threatening his brother.

Dewey tried his best to tilt the bowl, but alas, the mass was making the bowl wobbly around the younger Wilkerson. Which meant that the stew was more likely to spill off the bowl easily.

"Ugh, this is useless!" Dewey whined. "I wish this bowl would be more lighter so I can drink through it easily."

"Well, I didn't bring any straws with me!" Reese groaned.

Stuck in a tough pickle, Dewey tried to find a way to easily choke down the stew. After seconds of thinking, Dewey came up with an idea.

"I have an idea!" He exclaimed as he took off his shirt.

He then set the bowl down and soaked his shirt in the hot stew. Not being bothered by the hot glistening droplets, Dewey wringed out his shirt and started sucking the stew right out of the cotton. Reese looked a little intrigued yet disturbed by Dewey's act.

"Are you sure that's gonna help us...?" Reese raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, I had to think of something." Dewey replied as he kept on slurping that stew-soaked shirt.

Suddenly, Red, Carlton and Josh were checking out Dewey's little tactic. They were impressed by the short man's display so much that they took off their shirts and soaked them into the stew. And just like what Dewey did, they wrung them out and sucked the juice out of their shirts.

"I know this sounds weird, but if the kid thought of it, so can I!" Red said to the camera.

 _ **Confessional - Cousins**_

 **"Okay, to be honest, the aftertaste wasn't very good." Carlton replied. "Seriously, Moroccan stew mixed with April fresh fabric doesn't really mix at all."**

 **"But iced tea and lemonade? That mixes really well, cuz." Will smirked.**

 ***FLASH!***

While several of the teams were still chugging down that hot stew, Xander accidentally spilled some on his shirt.

"Ah crap!" Xander groaned.

"Oh, that's bad!" Emma gulped. "You need to take it off!"

"Got it." He nodded as he took off his shirt, revealing his tight black wifebeater.

Suddenly, Shelby saw this from a mile away and looked speechless at the sight of him. Heck, Shelby's jaw literally dropped like a boulder when she checked out those toned muscular arms and that gorgeous toned traps of his. Plus, the sweat that was gleaming around his skin dripped down from his forehead, making Shelby fan herself from Xander's sudden hotness.

"Ohhhh, my..." Shelby sighed.

Out of nowhere though, Xander turned right to Shelby and gave her a flirtatious wink. Not knowing what to say, the blonde-haired time traveler took in a dreamy sigh, fluttering her eyelashes in response. She couldn't deny that Xander was the most hottest thing that Shelby had ever seen.

As soon as he put the stew bowl down, Xander spoke right at her unexpectedly.

"Hey, Shelby. Love what you see...?" He smiled.

"Ohhhhh, Xander..." She sighed again. "What won't you ever do that makes me love you...?"

But as much fun as this was for Shelby, it didn't last long as all of sudden...

...

...

...Xander's face was immediately turned into Cyd!

"Shelby!" Cyd replied.

"Cyd, what are you doing in Xander's body?" Shelby gasped. "Unless..."

Finally, Shelby woke up.

She woke up to find out that Xander hadn't spilled any stew on his shirt. It was clear to Shelby that it was all nothing but a dream.

"Ah! What happened!?" Shelby gasped.

"Obviously, you were daydreaming!" Cyd groaned. "Anyway, I'm done with the stew! Lets go!"

"Ohhhhh..." Shelby groaned as well.

The two put the bowl down and headed down for the finish line, but not without a sad Shelby staring far away at Xander.

Beside them, another pair of teams were already finished with their bowls of stew, therefore running straight for the chill zone where Don was still standing at. The teams who had crossed the finish line were as followed:

 **20th Place: AJ Styles & Shelton Benjamin - The Technicalists**

 **21st Place: Rusev & Summer Rae - Beast and Beauty**

 **22nd Place: Porter Geiss & Spectra Vondergeist - The Ghosts**

 **23rd Place: Cody & LeShawna - Reality TV Pros**

 **24th Place: Shelby Marcus & Cyd Ripley - The Time-Travelers**

 **25th Place: Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher - Brothers**

 **26th Place: Razor & T-Bone - The SWAT Kats**

 **27th Place: Applejack & Big McIntosh - Country Folk**

 **28th Place: Dante & Trish - The Devil Hunters**

 **29th Place: Joey Wheeler & Mai Valentine - The Duelists**

 **30th Place: Alberto El Patron & Rey Mysterio - Pride of Mexico**

 **31th Place: Steven Hyde & Michael Kelso - Dopers**

 **32th Place: Dan & Roseanne Conner - The Blue-Collar Couple**

 **33rd Place: Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi - Space Pilots**

 **34th Place: Dolph Ziggler & Lana - The Blondes**

 **35th Place: Throttle & Vinnie - Biker Mice From Mars**

 **36th Place: Xander McCormick & Emma Ross - The Camp Counselors**

 **37th Place: Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz - The Princess and Marco**

 **38th Place: Mike Biggs & Carl McMillan - The Policemen**

 **39th Place:** **Monty Monogram & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - Top Secret Couple**

 **40th Place:** **Flash Sentry & Twilight Sparkle - Secret High-School Sweethearts**

After Flash and Twily crossed the chill zone, the host began greeting them.

"Flash and Twilight, congrats!" Don exclaimed. "Despite your near-death overdose, you two get 40th-"

"Hey meathead, is the 15 minutes up yet!?" Knuckles shouted at Don, cutting the host off.

"Hey, no one interrupts me while I talk!" Don snapped back. "Because you cut me off like an annoying gnat, extra 10 minute penalty for you and your partner!"

"WHAT?!" Knuckles shouted. "THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"You wanna make it another 15 minutes?" Don raised his eyebrow at him.

Not even bothering to talk, Knuckles crossed his arms and gave Don quite a cold-hearted chill.

"Frickin' little ingrate..." Knuckles muttered under his breath.

 **Confessional - Hedgehog & Echidna**

 **"Me and my big fat mouth..." Knuckles said, rolling his eyes.**

 **"It would be nice if we shut up Don's as well." Sonic nodded.**

 ***FLASH!***

Meanwhile, Deadpool was busy hollering and shouting at Domino, who was taking her time downing the stew.

"GO DOMINO GO!" The Merc shouted. "DRINK IT! DRINK THAT SUCKER UNTIL THE JUICE IS ALL GONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING MY MOUTH! YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! CAN YOU DIG IT! I AM NOT AN ANIMAAAAAAAAAL...!"

"Ugh, will you shut the f**k up?!" Domino shouted at her partner. "I'm drinking as fast as I f***ing can! This is a big damn stew I'm downing here!"

"You think money grows outta my ass?!" Deadpool shouted.

"You tried proving that to me, and you ended up defecating in the pizza place!" Domino growled back.

"It was just horrible luck!" Deadpool said, defending his statement.

While the Heroes For Hire were still shouting, Howard was still cheering on Raj, who was taking his time downing a gulp of stew after another.

"C'mon, Raj, go faster!" Howard exclaimed.

"I'm trying to, Howard!" Raj cried out. "This is one big stew I'm drinking!"

"Taking them in one big gulp repeatedly takes time!" Howard replied. "Step up already, Raj! Here, let me help ya."

Just like what Liv was doing, Howard tilted the bowl down, letting the stew wash down Raj's lips really fast. He began choking a little bit of it as a result.

"Howard, what the hell are you doing? That's too fast." Raj gagged.

"Hey, if that blonde chick and the geek with glasses can do it, so can you!" Howard growled.

"But I'm gonna get a tummy ache!" Raj whined.

"And I'm gonna get a million dollars," Howard smirked sarcastically. "But I can't get the million if you keep drinking like an ant! Charge!"

Before Raj could say anything again, Howard cut him off with the stew.

 _ **Confessional - Best Friends 2.0**_

 **Raj was busy holding his stomach in pain. Obviously as a result of Howard making him drink too fast.**

 **"Ohhh, my tummy hurts..." Raj said, cringing to death.**

 **"Cry me a river, Raj." Howard sighed. "At least we got that part over with."**

 **"I don't think so..." Raj shook his head.**

 **"What do you mean?" Howard turned to him with his eyebrow raised.**

 **Suddenly, Raj's lips started trembling as he put his head down. Howard suddenly smelled something coming through his nose and cringed in horror.**

 **"Ah man, are you serious?" Howard said, holding his nose.**

 **"I'm sorry but sometimes, stew like that makes me a little too gassy!" Raj cried out.**

 **"Oh dear God, someone get a mirror!" Howard gagged as he ran out of the confessional, possibly finding a place to breathe.**

 ***FLASH!***

As another five minutes passed, the last round of teams had finished their bowls of stew and headed over to the chill zone where Don was still standing.

 **41st Place: Reese & Dewey Wilkerson - Brothers 3.0**

 **42nd Place: Red & Kitty Forman - The 70's Couple**

 **43rd Place: Will "The Fresh Prince" Smith & Carlton Banks - Cousins**

 **44th Place: Steve Urkel & Carl Winslow - Neighbors**

 **45th Place: Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy - Ponyville's Fan Favorites**

 **46th Place: Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper - The Scientists**

 **47th Place: Hunter Huntsman & Ashlynn Ella - The Rebel Couple**

 **48th Place: Ryu & Ken - Karate Rivals**

 **49th Place: Geoff & Bridgette - The Surfing Couple**

 **50th Place: George Costanza & Cosmo Kramer - Seinfeld's Friends**

 **51st Place: Al & Peggy Bundy - Husband and Wife**

 **52nd Place: Angry Video Game Nerd & Nostalgia Critic - The Angry Critics**

 **53rd Place: Wolverine & Gambit - X-Men**

 **54th Place: Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy - Ponyville's Fan Favorites**

 **55th Place: Batman & Robin - The Dark Knights**

 **56th Place: Bart Simpson & Milhouse - Best Friends**

 **57th Place: Nightcrawler & Shadowcat - The Mutants**

 **58th Place: Logan & Lindy Watson - Twin Brother-Sister**

 **59th Place: Deadpool & Domino - Heroes For Hire**

 **60th Place: Howard Wolowitz & Raj Koothrappali - Best Friends 2.0**

 **61st Place: Angry Grandpa & Pickleboy - Grandpa & Pickleboy**

"Congrats AGP and Pickleboy," Don smirked. "You get 61st place!"

"61st place?!" Grandpa gasped before turning to Pickleboy with an angry mood. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DIDN'T GET US FIRST, G******IT!" He screamed.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Pickleboy scoffed. "IF YOU DIDN'T YELL AT ME LIKE A TARDED GOOF, THEN WE WOULD HAVE DONE THINGS A LOT MORE QUICKER!"

"OH, BULLS**T!" Grandpa snarled in disgust.

"Well, while our favorite dysfunctional duo are still duking it out like two people at an old cranky retirement home, there are only four teams left: The Hedgehog & Echidna, The Sockhead & Scammer, Brothers 2.0 and The Bums," Don informed everyone off-screen. "Which one of these teams will be getting a one way ticket home?"

Finally, after a long time of running off, Edd appeared dragging Eddy around his arms.

"I almost had it on the tip of my hands, Double D!" Eddy whined.

"For the last time, that was a tumbleweed, not a ball of cash!" Edd cried out. "You were obviously having a mirage, Eddy!"

"Why must you ruin my fun, Edd?" Eddy whined again.

Suddenly, Double D looked around and saw a row of bowls scattered all around the sand. Obviously, those bowls were empty, due to the teams all having drank them.

"Hey, where's everyone, Double D?" Eddy raised his eyebrow.

"Oh no, Eddy!" Edd gasped. "They've already made it to the finish line! We've lost!"

"I don't think so, sockhead! Look!" Eddy said, shaking his head while pointing to the right.

Double D looked over his shoulder to see Joey Rooney walking around with sand on his face.

"Ohhh, that felt so better..." Joey sighed, relieved that he finally got the heat from the stew off his face.

"You think, Munch?!" Parker groaned. "Now we've frickin' far behind all because you got stupid!"

"Not yet, my bro!" Joey shook his head as he looked over to the Eds.

The two teams looked back and forth between their bowls and each other. The tension between the two teams were getting so tense that either men were looking to make the first move against the other. Both Eddy and Joey shot a glare at each other, hoping to intimidate the latter. Edd and Parker were also shooting looks at each other as well, making it a double staredown. Even some of the sweat was dripping down their faces, resulting in the blistering hot sun.

After a half-minute staredown, both teams took off to their separate bowls, drinking and chugging the stew like crazy!

"Ohhh, this is getting insane, folks!" Don gasped off-screen. "Both of these teams are fighting hard to prevent elimination, and they're showing it right here!"

Neither Joey or Eddy was taking a rest for this one. They tilted their bowls down to their lips, letting the steamy hot stew flow down through their mouths. The flavor and aroma of the stew sparked their taste buds to a whole new lever. The feeling of cumin, cinnamon, paprika, saffron and ginger simply aroused the boys to the core.

Both of their team members started cheering them on, giving them extra chugpower and strength to get their stew bowls empty as they are.

"C'mon Joey, step it up!" Parker shouted to Joey. "You can't lose to the tubby with three hairs!"

"Push it, Eddy!" Edd shouted to Eddy. "And I better not see you stop to chase that money ball again!"

After only several minutes of drinking...

...

...

...Joey and Parker Rooney cleared his bowl out, throwing it away and racing over to the chill zone.

Seconds later, Eddy threw his bowl away and chased down the Rooneys head-on alongside Double D. It was now becoming a race between two teams, dying to get to that chill zone. However, both Sonic and Knuckles looked up to the timer standing above their heads, waiting for those last 15 seconds to be up. The Echidna was looking quite tense and sweaty, imagining thoughts of being the next team out of there. There was no way both Sonic and Knuckles were willing to let that happen.

"This is gonna be a close race here!" Don smirked.

Both Edd, Eddy, Joey and Parker were neck-and-neck with each other. Eddy ended up bumping Joey and Joey started pumping into Eddy, hoping that the one of them would fall down on the way. For Knuckles and Sonic, they saw the clock ticking down to his final five seconds:

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

And as it got to 0, Sonic and Knuckles leapt inside the chill zone followed by Edd and Eddy!

"Congratulations, you two! Welcome to 62nd and 63rd place!" The host exclaimed.

"Yes! We get to race another day!" Sonic said, trying to give Knuckles a high five.

"Yeah, for now." Knuckles smirked, passing the high five.

And as both Edd and Eddy breathed a sigh of relief, Don approached both Joey and Parker from the chill zone.

"Sorry to say you two, but you are the last team to make it to the chill zone." Don groaned.

"Yeah, we know." Joey nodded. "That's what I get for trying to attempt a one-handed handstand."

"And getting sand on your face." Parker told him truthfully.

"As painful as it is for me, I regret to inform you that you will not be going home today." Don smirked.

"What?!" Joey said, gasping in surprise. "You mean...?"

"You're actually not the last team to arrive," Don told them truthfully. "Congrats Joey and Parker Rooney, you got 64th place!"

Hearing about this news, both Joey and Parker hugged each other while freaking out.

"YES! WE'RE SAFE!" Joey shouted.

"Yeah, and to think I would've ripped your butt hair alive." Parker smirked sarcastically.

"Yeah, you two get to race for another day." Don nodded.

Meanwhile, as Joey and Parker were still celebrating, Beavis and ButtHead (who were still covered in bruises and bandages all over) appeared alongside the host. Seeing the two dumb-founded teenagers before him, Don decided to give them the bad news.

"Beavis and Butt-Head, you two are the last team to make it through the chill zone." Don sighed.

"Huhuhuhuh, who cares about that?" Butt-Head smirked. "We scored some weed..."

"Yeah, weed rules! Hehehehehehehe..." Beavis laughed as he held up a bag of 'weed' in hand.

"Um, as much as I really hate to be the buzz in your kill, that's not really weed." Don pointed out. "That's cumin you're holding."

"Uhhhhhhhh... doesn't really ring a bell." Butt-Head chuckled.

"Well, regardless, you two are going home today." Don sighed, not even believing he was understanding the two boys.

"Eh, we quit anyway." Beavis shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, Ridonculous Race sucks. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh..." Butt-Head laughed again.

Much to Don's stunned amazement, they left with the bag of cumin in hand. The host didn't really know what to make of this situation, so he ended up turning to the camera in attempt to close things off.

"Well, that was painful." Don groaned. "Well, that's two teams you can cross off on the list of less likely to win a million. There are now 64 teams still on the chase for the million. Who will go all the way without the pain, sweat, tears and Angry Grandpa they will endure?"

"I HEARD THAT, MOTHER F***ER!" Grandpa shouted off-screen.

"Ignoring him for the time being," Said Don. "We'll see you next time on The Ultimate Ridonculous Race!"

* * *

 **Once again, I apologize if not everyone of your favorite teams gets screen time, but everyone will get a chance, so don't worry.**

 **Anyway, here are the standings:**

 **1st Place: Fry & Bender - Delivery Men**

 **2nd Place: Alejandro & Heather - The Evil Couple**

 **3rd Place: Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley - The Hype Bros**

 **4th Place: Ed & Rolf - Nincompoop & Shepard**

 **5th Place: Liv & Maddie Rooney - The Twin Sisters**

 **6th Place: Austin Moon & Ally Dawson - Singer-Songwriters**

 **7th Place: Raphael & Casey Jones - The Skilled Ninjas**

 **8th Place: Homer & Marge Simpson - The Simpsons**

 **9th Place: Stewie & Brian Griffin - Talking Baby & Dog**

 **10th Place: Mario & Luigi - Super Mario Bros.**

 **11th Place: Alan & Jake Harper - Father & Son**

 **12th Place: Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley - The Dudley Boyz**

 **13th Place: Heath Burns & Abbey Bominable - High-Schooled Monsters**

 **14th Place: Daring Charming & Apple White - The Royal Couple**

 **15th Place: Johnny Mundo & Melina - The Hollywood Couple**

 **16th Place: Spongebob & Patrick - The Sea Creatures**

 **17th Place: Robert Freeman & Uncle Ruckus - The Angry Black Men**

 **18th Place: Tyler James & Nikki Ortiz - The Long Distance Couple**

 **19th Place: Jeff & Matt Hardy - The Hardys**

 **20th Place: AJ Styles & Shelton Benjamin - The Technicalists**

 **21st Place: Rusev & Summer Rae - Beast and Beauty**

 **22nd Place: Porter Geiss & Spectra Vondergeist - The Ghosts**

 **23rd Place: Cody & LeShawna - Reality TV Pros**

 **24th Place: Shelby Marcus & Cyd Ripley - The Time-Travelers**

 **25th Place: Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher - Brothers**

 **26th Place: Razor & T-Bone - The SWAT Kats**

 **27th Place: Applejack & Big McIntosh - Country Folk**

 **28th Place: Dante & Trish - The Devil Hunters**

 **29th Place: Joey Wheeler & Mai Valentine - The Duelists**

 **30th Place: Alberto El Patron & Rey Mysterio - Pride of Mexico**

 **31th Place: Steven Hyde & Michael Kelso - Dopers**

 **32th Place: Dan & Roseanne Conner - The Blue-Collar Couple**

 **33rd Place: Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi - Space Pilots**

 **34th Place: Dolph Ziggler & Lana - The Blondes**

 **35th Place: Throttle & Vinnie - Biker Mice From Mars**

 **36th Place: Xander McCormick & Emma Ross - The Camp Counselors**

 **37th Place: Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz - The Princess and Marco**

 **38th Place: Mike Biggs & Carl McMillan - The Policemen**

 **39th Place:** **Monty Monogram & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - Top Secret Couple**

 **40th Place:** **Flash Sentry & Twilight Sparkle - Secret High-School Sweethearts**

 **41st Place: Reese & Dewey Wilkerson - Brothers 3.0**

 **42nd Place: Red & Kitty Forman - The 70's Couple**

 **43rd Place: Will "The Fresh Prince" Smith & Carlton Banks - Cousins**

 **44th Place: Steve Urkel & Carl Winslow - Neighbors**

 **45th Place: Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy - Ponyville's Fan Favorites**

 **46th Place: Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper - The Scientists**

 **47th Place: Hunter Huntsman & Ashlynn Ella - The Rebel Couple**

 **48th Place: Ryu & Ken - Karate Rivals**

 **49th Place: Geoff & Bridgette - The Surfing Couple**

 **50th Place: George Costanza & Cosmo Kramer - Seinfeld's Friends**

 **51st Place: Al & Peggy Bundy - Husband and Wife**

 **52nd Place: Angry Video Game Nerd & Nostalgia Critic - The Angry Critics**

 **53rd Place: Wolverine & Gambit - X-Men**

 **54th Place: Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy - Ponyville's Fan Favorites**

 **55th Place: Batman & Robin - The Dark Knights**

 **56th Place: Bart Simpson & Milhouse - Best Friends**

 **57th Place: Nightcrawler & Shadowcat - The Mutants**

 **58th Place: Logan & Lindy Watson - Twin Brother-Sister**

 **59th Place: Deadpool & Domino - Heroes For Hire**

 **60th Place: Howard Wolowitz & Raj Koothrappali - Best Friends 2.0**

 **61st Place: Angry Grandpa & Pickleboy - Grandpa & Pickleboy**

 **62nd Place: Sonic & Knuckles - Hedgehog & Echidna**

 **63rd Place: Edd & Eddy - Sockhead & Scammer**

 **64th Place: Joey & Parker Rooney - Brothers 2.0**

 _ **65th Place:**_ **Beavis & Butt-Head - The Bums (Eliminated)**

 ** _66th Place:_ Karl Fink  & Heather - The Snobby Couple (Eliminated)**

 **Will we see more f***ups from Joey and Parker Rooney?**

 **Is Shelby hot for Xander?**

 **Will Deadpool threaten another poor sucker?**

 **Will Knuckles interrupt me like a gnat?**

 **The questions will be answered in the next chapter, so feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, pray for Orlando. Peace.**


	16. Ch 16: Black and Sacre Bleu, Part 1

**"The Ultimate Ridonculous Race"**

 **Rated T for a bit of language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and all of its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, FOX, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nintendo, Capcom, YouTube, MTV, Hanna-Barbera, Konami and such. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 insisted I do my own take on the Total Drama spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Instead of 18 teams, we're going with 66 teams from your favorite games, TV shows, and cartoons as they travel around the world to race in the most excruciating challenges ever thought of in God's green earth! Anyway, sit still and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Black and Sacre Bleu, Part 1**

* * *

"Last time on the Ultimate Ridonculous Race, our remaining 65 teams took a little trip down the deserts of Morocco, where it was nothing but heat, sweat and tears," Don said off-screen. "Xander got a little hot for Shelby, and Flash took a little dirt nap, which wasn't strange since he was mostly sleeping on sand! After all of that mess, Beavis and Butt-Head didn't manage to win any fans with the ladies. Instead, they were winning bumps and bruises all over their body. And because of that, we said goodbye to The Bums, once and for all! So, who will-"

Before he could close out his opening intro, the elimination interview of Beavis and Butt-Head played, cutting Don off.

 _ **Elimination Interview - The Bums**_

 **"Huhuhuhuhuh, uhhhh... this show sucks." Butt-Head snarled.**

 **"Yeah, this sucks too. Hehehehehehe..." Beavis smirked. "I can't believe we didn't score one bit."**

 **"But at least we got stoned,** **" Butt-Head smirked. "So something good actually came out of it. Huhuhuhuhuh..."**

 **"Being stoned rules!" Beavis exclaimed. "Maybe we should give this stuff to Stewart. He'll probably like it. Hehehehehehehe..."**

 _ **End**_

"Hey, what gives?" Don sighed while wearing a little french beret. "I was in the middle of something!"

"Sorry, we forgot to play that last episode." One of the interns said off-screen. "We got high from some of the cumin Butt-Head got."

"Well, that's good, because you're fired." Don scowled at the intern before facing the camera. "Anyway, right before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, who will be one step closer to reaching that million dollars? I got a feeling about this, so it's time to get started on this episode of... THE ULTIMATE RIDONCULOUS RACE!"

* * *

After the show's theme song had ended, the scene showed Don still walking around the Moroccan desert.

"Yesterday's chill zone will be today's starting line," He replied. "Like last seasons, teams will depart in the order they arrive. And it all starts with the unlikely, dysfunctional team of Fry and Bender, The Delivery Men!"

Immediately, Bender pressed the button on the Don Box, revealing a travel tip. The robot then took the tip and read the next destination they were going.

"Oh great, we're gonna visit the damn cheese-eaters." Bender groaned.

"Bender, I think we're actually going to Paris." Fry corrected him.

"Same thing, moron!" Bender scoffed in response.

And then, the scene switched over to showing of the French flag, complete with pictures of the Eiffel Tower and the Arc De Triomphe.

"Ah, sweet old Paris, the capital of France and home to tiny coffees, Eiffel Tower, and yet again, freakishly annoying mimes." Don sighed. "Teams must make their way to the Eiffel Tower and find their next tip."

After the instructions were given out, the teams immediately traveled on their scooters, starting with Fry and Bender. The delivery boy kickstarted their vehicle and headed out for the road, possibly to the nearest airport with Bender holding on between them.

 _ **Confessional - Delivery Men**_

 **"We smoked everyone asses in Morocco and we're gonna smoke everyone in Paris again!" Bender exclaimed.**

 **"Yep," Fry nodded. "As long as we can manage to keep this lead coming, there won't be anyone stopping us!"**

 **"Except if I have to stop for a little beer run on the way from those cheese-breathing Parisians." Bender smirked.**

 **"Um, they don't have beer, Bender. They drink champagne." Fry corrected him again.**

 **"As long as I get drunk off my ass, I wouldn't even care the slightest!" Bender exclaimed again.**

 ***FLASH!***

Meanwhile, Edd was busy taking a look at the travel tip himself.

"There's nothing Eiffel about this Parisian landmark," The brainiac read carefully. "Hmmm..."

"Oh yeah, that's definitely Eiffel Tower for sure!" Eddy nodded. "Let's get us a win, Double D!"

"You got it- AHCHOO!" Edd said as he sneezed all over his friend.

"Hey, say it, don't spray it, Double D!" Eddy said, wiping all over himself.

"Sorry, Eddy." Double D sniffed. "My nose is feeling a little funny today."

"We'll work over your allergies, sockhead." Eddy scoffed. "Right now, we got a race to win and jaws to break!"

The scene switched over to the road where Fry and Bender were riding on, only to be cut off by the Hype Bros, who were speeding up their scooter to 40 miles per hour!

"Hey, what the heck?" Bender gasped.

"Aw, yeah! We ride fast and we go fast!" Zack smirked at his partner. "That's the way the Hype Bros roll, bro!"

"You know it, man!" Mojo smirked back, high-fiving his partner. "After all, we don't get hyped, WE STAY HYPED!"

Scowling at their little bro-love, Fry and Bender managed to step up and speed up, resulting in a little head-to-head chase between the two teams.

While they were riding along in friendly competition, Heather and Alejandro smirked evilly as the latin lover held up a lead pipe in hand.

 _ **Confessional - The Evil Couple**_

 **"Fry and Bender may think they one-upped us, but trust us when we say this: We're always one step ahead." Alejandro winked.**

 **"For us, it'll be one step forward to getting first place." Heather smirked back. "And the rest of the teams, it'll just be two steps back."**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

While the two dueling teams were being distracted with each other, The Evil Couple drove closer to the Delivery Men, forcing Alejandro to stuck a lead pipe across the Delivery Men's tailpipe!

"Agh, what the hell's goin' on?" Bender replied.

"I don't know, Bender!" Fry shook his head.

Suddenly, the Delivery Men started colliding with the Hype Bros's scooter which resulted in a...

 _*BAAAAAAM!*_

A huge two-team scooter crash on the road!

"Owwwwwww," Bender moaned in pain.

"Okay, that was so not hype..." Mojo moaned in pain as well.

"Hahahaha!" Heather laughed. "Have fun behind roadkill, losers!"

The Evil Couple found themselves laughing at their evil plan as they drove off, leaving both The Hype Bros and the Delivery Men scowling mad at them from far away.

 _ **Confessional - The Hype Bros**_

 **Mojo Rawley and Zack Ryder found themselves in small bumps and bruises as a result from Alejandro and Heather's "Road Rash" inspired attack.**

 **"I swear, that was soooo not hype at all!" Mojo growled to the camera.**

 **"You know it, bro!" Zack nodded. "Next time we see them, we're gonna fist pump all over their faces!"**

 **"You said it!" Mojo nodded back.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

 _ **Confessional - Delivery Men**_

 **Fry and Bender were spending their time on the confessional a little banged up. Although Bender only had small dents around his body and Fry only had a black eye.**

 **"That little hooker and his manwhore really grind my gears, damn it!" Bender snarled.**

 **"If you should've seen Bender this angry, you should see how he reacted to _All My Circuits_ being canceled." Fry sighed over to the camera. "We nearly had an attempted murder happen."**

 **"It's not my fault Zoidberg's neck was too spongy to squeeze!" The robot snarled again.**

 ***FLASH!***

Meanwhile, the rest of the teams continued to drive the nearest airport, mostly SpongeBob and Patrick who were busy stepping on the gas.

"YEAAAAAH! ROCK AND ROLL!" SpongeBob shouted.

"WHOOOOOOOO! WHAT HE SAID!" Patrick shouted as well.

As fast as they were going, it didn't last long as somehow...

 _*BAAAAAAM!*_

They rear-ended Alan and Jake Harper, who were spinning out of control from their vehicle.

"AAAAAAAH! DAAAAAD!" Jake screamed as he was covering Alan's eyes.

"JAKE, GET OFF ME, I CAN'T SEE!" Alan screamed as well.

After spinning out of control for a good second or two...

 _*CRASH!*_

The Father-Son team crashed onto The Hype Bros and the Delivery Men, now turning it into a three-team scooter crash! Luckily, Jake managed to land on top of his father, who seemed to break his fall on the way down.

"Ohhh, my head..." Jake groaned in pain.

"Oh, my scrotum..." Alan gulped.

 _ **Confessional - Father & Son**_

 **Alan and Jake were spending their confessional wrapped in bandages. Jake had a bandage wrapped around his forehead and Alan was wearing a neckbrace for good measure.**

 **"That sponge really terrifies me, especially when he's driving." Alan gulped.**

 **"I'm not gonna lie, he drives just like Uncle Charlie when he's drunk!" Jake nodded out.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

As that was going on, Johnny Mundo and Melina were riding in their scooter when all of a sudden, AJ Styles and Shelton Benjamin rode past them in turbo speed.

However, it was all because they started to lose control of their scooter!

"AAAAAAH, WHY DID I CHOOSE THE ONE THAT WENT EXTRA FAST?!" AJ screamed, trying to control the vehicle as fast as they could.

"SLOW DOWN, IDIOT! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE US CRASH!" Shelton screamed in panic!

It was too late for the two of them. The duo's scooter wobbled uncontrollably to the point where they steered right towards the three teams who were getting up from their crash. Realizing this, both AJ and Shelton let out one huge scream:

"OH, CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Was all they said right before...

 _*CRASH!*_

The duo had wrecked themselves on top of them, now making a 4-team scooter wreck!

"Ohhhh, my shoulder..." A.J. cringed, moaning in pain

"I told you you've shoulda let me drive..." Shelton groaned in pain as well.

 _ **Confessional - The Technicalists**_

 **AJ and Shelton appeared in the confessional, looking all bandaged and bruised up.**

 **"That's the last time I'll let you play 'Eenie, Meanie, Miney, Moe' whenever we choose something." Shelton said, scowling at A.J.**

 **"Hey, it's how we do it in Georgia!" A.J. exclaimed.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Meanwhile, Alejandro and Heather had successfully made it to the airport terminal where they stood face to face with the airport clerk.

"You!" Heather shouted to the clerk. "Give us your finest first class seats!"

"Ah, but of course!" The clerk nodded as he searched through his computer for some first class seats.

After only a minute of searching, a look of disappointment appeared on the face of the clerk himself.

"I am sorry, but we are full of first-class seats at this time!" The clerk exclaimed.

"Ugggh, are you kidding me?!" Heather groaned.

"Who in the hell would you give those first-class seats to?" Alejandro shouted to the clerk.

"That's easy, the entire Duggar family from _19 Kids and Counting_!" The clerk declared.

Hearing this, Heather smashed the desk in full anger.

"Oh, that's just great!" The queen bee rolled her eyes. "We come here for first class, only to be infested by those squeaky clean goody-goody buttplugs!"

"I really hate them to death, Heather." Alejandro shook his head while agreeing with Heather. "I really, really do-"

However, both Alejandro and Heather were soon cut off by Raphael and Casey Jones, who pushed them out of the way and approached the clerk.

"Tickets to France, please!" Casey exclaimed.

"Gladly." The clerk nodded as he started printing two free tickets for the team to have.

Alejandro, who was still on the floor after Raphael bumped him, stared at the turtle/ninja combination with such hate.

 _ **Confessional - The Evil Couple**_

 **"Maldecirlos Duggar y su culto estúpida familia..." Alejandro muttered in anger. "Espero que uno de ellos termina en la cárcel por algún delito sexual pervertida!" [1]**

 **"Believe me, he's even more pissed off in Spanish." Heather said to the camera.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

As soon as Alejandro got up, more teams started coming through the airport terminal. The teams that came in through the terminal were The Angry Black Men, The Royal Couple, Father and Son, Singer-Songwriters, Twin Sisters, High Schooled Monsters, The Simpsons, The Hollywood Couple, The Devil Hunters, Reality TV Pros, Nincompoop and Shepard, Super Mario Bros, The Hardys, The Long Distance Couple, The SWAT Kats, The Hype Bros, The Blue Collar Couple, and The Cops. Mike seemed to be losing his breath a little bit, while Carl calmed him down.

"Oh, come on, tell me you're not already out!" Carl groaned.

"Trust me, Carl, having to run from the taxi to the terminal took a lot out of me!" Mike shouted back.

Before Carl could help his buddy out, they were cut off by the sound of a horn.

"WHOO-HOO! COMING THROUGH!" A voice shouted.

Suddenly, all the teams that entered the terminal turned to the entrance way to see SpongeBob and Patrick rolling in with their scooter in high-speed! It all came to an end when all of a sudden...

 _*CRASH!*_

The Sea Creatures crashed into the luggage cart, resulting in a huge suitcase pile!

"Ooooh, that's gotta hurt." LeShawna cringed a little.

As both SpongeBob and Patrick got up from the wreck, the two looked at each other and smiled half-heartedly.

"WHOO-HOO! THAT WAS FUN!" SpongeBob shouted.

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Patrick shouted as well.

"YEAAAAAAAAH!" Spongebob nodded, agreeing with his friend!

 _ **Confessional - The Devil Hunters**_

 **"I really don't know what to make of those two, to be honest." Trish said, shaking her head in disbelief of the Sea Creatures.**

 **"I'd say the same thing about the talking cheese himself." Dante replied with a smirk.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Meanwhile, back on the road, a scared Nostalgia Critic was hanging onto the Angry Video Game Nerd, covering the gamer's eyes in fear.

"Don't let us fall, don't let us fall!" Critic said, shivering to death.

"I WON'T IF YOU LET GO OF ME AND LET ME DRIVE, A**HOLE!" The Nerd shouted.

"But I don't wanna fall out of this cart...!" The Critic whined.

While both the Nerd and Critic were arguing at each other's throats, Brian Griffin felt his scooter slow down for some reason.

"Ugggh, why can't this go any faster?" The talking dog groaned.

Suddenly, he turned back to his partner Stewie, who was holding a huge rug around his arm.

"Hey Brian!" Stewie waved at him.

"Stewie, what the hell have you got in your hand?" Brian asked him.

"Oh, this?" He gasped. "This is a relaxing Moroccan rug. I heard it's so soft and so cuddly, it makes stuffed animals obsolete!"

"Well, get rid of it, Stewie." Brian replied.

"Heck no!" Stewie shook his head. "I wanna keep this so those jealous rich babies can't have a rug like mine!"

"You want that million dollars or that piece of wool in your hands?" Brian said as if he was threatening him to make a choice.

Apparently, the dog had a point. It was clear that the rug Stewie snatched was causing their scooter to slow down. So knowing this, the talking baby had no choice.

"Ohh, you're no fun..." Stewie pouted as he threw the rug away.

Suddenly, the rug started rolling and rolling uncontrollably onto an open road, and headed straight for the X-Men's scooter!

"Rug at 10:00!" Wolverine pointed!

"Hehehe, no problem." Gambit said, holding the cards in his hands.

With picture perfect precision, Gambit threw the razor-sharp poker cards onto the oncoming rug, cutting it in pieces just to avoid the oncoming collision between carpet and vehicle!

"Nice shot!" Wolverine smirked.

"No carpet's ever gonna slow us down." Gambit shook his head with a smirk.

 _ **Confessional - X-Men**_

 _ **"Betcha didn't know I'm a master of anything card related," Gambit smirked while shuffling the cards with just one hand. "Whenever it's poker, Texas Hold 'Em, blackjack, old maid, rummy, go fish, solitaire, 21, Uno, Duel Monsters, Pocket Monsters or any kind of monsters, I can't be stopped. Heck, even them babies of mine are so dangerous, they could be used as weapons. And not to mention they make excellent keys whenever I get locked out of my house."**_

 _ **"What's wrong with using regular keys?" Wolverine raised his eyebrow.**_

 _ **"I hate it when they're shaped funny." Gambit responded with a groan.**_

 _ **"Point taken..." Wolverine sighed.**_

Meanwhile, more teams began entering the airport terminal, waiting to get their tickets. Those teams included the Space Pilots, The Pride of Mexico, The Time Travelers, The Country Folk, Beast and Beauty, The Princess and Marco, The Dark Knights, The Blondes, The Camp Counselors, Biker Mice From Mars, The Scientists, Karate Rivals, The Surfing Couple, Neighbors, Secret High-School Sweethearts, Top-Secret Couple, The Rebel Couple, Husband and Wife and Dudley Boyz. While those teams were standing in line, Flash (who was fully recovered from that little meltdown) looked right after to Monty and Vanessa.

"Hey guys, thank you for getting my back." Flash replied.

"No problem, man." Monty nodded. "There was no way I wasn't gonna let anyone die from heat like that."

"You owe him a lot, guys." Twilight said, stepping in the conversation. "Is there anyway we can make it up to you?"

After some last-minute thinking, both Monty and Vanessa came up with a perfect solution.

"Well, me and Monty were thinking of making some sort of alliance," Vanessa suggested. "You two up for it?"

"What do you think, Flash?" Twilight asked Flash.

"I'd say, let's do it. Just us four." Flash nodded, offering out Monty's hand.

"Sounds like a plan." Monty nodded back.

Seeing his hand out, Monty smirked as he made a handshake to his new best friend and alliance member. So far, it was now a done deal between the four.

But somehow, he felt like it wasn't enough.

"You know, this just isn't enough for the four of us." Monty shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Flash raised his eyebrow.

"We need two more teams to join our cause," Monty suggested. "What about a 4-team alliance?"

"Oh man, that's a frickin' good idea!" Flash said, looking a bit psyched.

"But where are gonna find four more people to join us?" Twilight shrugged.

"We might as well look around." Vanessa suggested before looking around the terminal.

And so, both Monty, Vanessa, Flash and Twilight both began to search for two extra teams to join their alliance. So far, they looked right at the people next to them at the line. So far, having both Al and Peggy Bundy in their alliance was dead in the water, considering how the four of them would have to deal with Al Bundy's foot odor in the middle of the night. Having Geoff and Bridgette would be distracting since they would do nothing more than makeout instead. And having both Steve Urkel and Carl Winslow in their group would be a bad idea since Steve would practically do something accident-prone that will cause them to get eliminated.

So the only ones they turned to was the team standing next behind them: Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella.

"Hey, you wanna be in an alliance?" asked Vanessa.

"Us?" Ashlynn gasped.

"Well, we couldn't find anyone we can take to the final four," Vanessa nodded. "So, we figured we'd come to you two. You up for it?"

"I don't know..." Ashlynn said, struggling to think up a response.

"Me too," Hunter nodded to Ashlynn before focusing on Monty and Vanessa, "How do you know you're not playing us?"

"Trust us, we won't play you." Monty replied. "Plus, if either of us win, all of us split the million. What do you say?"

Thinking about this ultimatum, both Hunter and Ashlynn made their decision.

"Sure, count us in." Hunter nodded, accepting the offer.

So while the six of them all made their handshake, Ken was busy throwing a fit in line.

"Ugggggh, when is this line gonna get any faster?" Ken groaned. "I feel like it's been over an hour."

"Ken, it's been over three minutes." Ryu sighed.

"Yeah well, I feel like it's been longer than that!" Ken groaned again. "There's gotta be a way to get through this line quicker..."

After such quick thinking, Ken pulled out a dollar bill from his red gi pants and tapped the person in front of him, which would happen to be Sheldon Cooper.

"Hey, I got a crisp $20 for you if you'll let us cut in line..." Ken smirked.

"Sorry, I don't take money from strangers." Sheldon replied, shaking his head in response.

Hearing this, Ken hit his head in frustration while Ryu chuckled at his friend's little fail.

"Yeah, nice going there, buddy. Way to buy." The karate master smirked.

 _ **Confessional - Karate Rivals**_

 **"How dare that know-it-all call me a stranger!" Ken growled, shaking his fist in anger. "That smartass better be lucky there were people standing around him, otherwise, _WHAM_! Right in the ass!"**

 **"I gotta say, he talks a lot more smack than you ever do." Ryu smirked.**

 **"Is that supposed to mean something?" Ken said, raising an eyebrow to his friend.**

 **"From a guy who wears a lightning bolt on his shirt, I'd say he means it a lot." Ryu chuckled while nodding.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Meanwhile, while 20 of teams that arrived here wait for flight number 2, which obviously won't arrive here for another 20 minutes or so, the teams that have boarded for flight number 1 have taken off, making them Paris-bound for their first challenge!" Don exclaimed off-screen. "Just what will be in store for all of the teams the first thing they get there? Well, all of those things will be answered right after the break on The Ultimate Ridonculous Race!"

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **[1] - "Curse them Duggars and their stupid family cult! I hope one of them ends up in jail for some perverted sex crime!"**

 **Yeah, there are still teams out on the road who still haven't made it to the terminal, Don. So don't forget to leave that out there.**

 **Hard to believe that one of the Duggars actually is a sex hound. Good thing I don't watch them to begin with. _Duck Dynasty_ , _Chrisley Knows Best_ or any reality show that's airing on the WWE Network is way better than godawful _19 Kids_. And to me, that's actually saying a whole lot.**

 **Anyway, what will come for the rest of the teams on their first stop to Paris? Feedbacks are appreciated and welcomed! Until next time, Warrior over and out!**


	17. Ch 17: Black and Sacre Bleu, Part 2

**"The Ultimate Ridonculous Race"**

 **Rated T for a bit of language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and all of its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, FOX, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nintendo, Capcom, YouTube, MTV, Hanna-Barbera, Konami and such. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 insisted I do my own take on the Total Drama spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. Instead of 18 teams, we're going with 66 teams from your favorite games, TV shows, and cartoons as they travel around the world to race in the most excruciating challenges ever thought of in God's green earth! Anyway, sit still and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Black and Sacre Bleu, Part 2**

* * *

As the show came back from break, the 20 teams that got on plane number one came down the runway near the Charles De Gaulle Airport in Paris, France.

"Welcome back to the Ultimate Ridonculous Race," Don added off-screen. "So far, flight number one has officially landed, and the race for first place is on!"

Suddenly, as the airport's flight attendant (which was named Emily) came onto the airplane door, the door was immediately smashed onto her face, courtesy of Alejandro and Heather. The rest of the teams then followed them to a group of taxis where the rest of the teams all boarded inside and took off.

And the first team to make it over to the Eiffel Tower (with no surprise) was Alejandro and Heather.

"Ah-ha!" Alejandro shouted as if he won already. "We made it first!"

"We already have them beat!" Heather smirked as well.

But before they could celebrate for too long...

 _*CRASH!*_

The two suddenly got rear-ended from behind!

"AGGGH!" Heather yelped in surprise.

"ACK! Who did that?!" Alejandro gasped out of anger.

Strangely, the car that ended up rear-ending The Evil Couple was the Reality TV Pros, LeShawna and Cody.

"Yikes, who knew cabbies in France were scary drivers?" Cody gulped.

"Who cares about that?" LeShawna shrugged. "Let us get that travel tip!"

With no time to spare, the Reality TV Pros all raced to the Don Box, where they pressed the button and pulled off the first travel tip. Grabbing it in her hands, LeShawna began to read what was on there.

"Well, what do ya know, it's a Botch or Watch." LeShawna muttered.

The scene then transitioned to Don, whom he was standing beside a table full of drawing tablets and an artist, who was holding a tablet of his very own.

"In this Botch or Watch, whoever didn't eat the stew in Morocco, must draw a caricature of their partner." Don explained to the teams. "When this local French artiste standing right by me approves of the drawing, they'll receive their next tip. And to make things more fun, that person who drank the stew in Morocco can draw their partner in the supply in their choosing by either a pencil, pen, paintbrush, marker or crayon. Teams, good luck."

Not too long ago, the teams that boarded plane number one had made it to the Eiffel Tower where they read their travel tip, grabbed their drawing tablet and started drawing away. The people who grabbed the pencil were Robert, Apple, Abbey, Melina, Luigi, Tyler and Alejandro. Meanwhile, the people who grabbed the pen were Carl, Cody, Trish and Patrick. The people who grabbed the paintbrush were Ally, Liv, Alan, Marge and Rolf. For the Marker people, it was Jeff, Roseanne, Razor and Ryder. And for the crayon, well to be honest, nobody chose it (obviously because it looked too childish).

From there, their partners started going at it. Both Daring, Austin, Johnny, Dante, Maddie, Homer, T-Bone, Dan and Mojo went for muscular poses while Nikki, Heather and LeShawna all went for sexy poses, much to the enjoyment of their partners. Both Jake, Ed, SpongeBob, Mike, Mario, Heath and Matt looked for cool, stylish poses while Uncle Ruckus just stood standing there like a big emotionless oaf, much to Mr. Freeman's annoyance.

But while that was going on, the scene then transitioned to plane number two, which was currently landing in the runway as of now.

"This just in, flight number two has arrived." Don informed everyone offscreen. "As teams from flight number two head for the Eiffel Tower, teams from flight number one both strain to finish the first challenge."

As Heath began hurting himself from the pose that he was stuck in, Abbey finished her drawing right away.

"Done," Abbey said as the French artist approached her. "Count it, pencilman."

Suddenly, the artist looked right at their drawing, which happened to be nothing more than Heath in his speedo. Looking at it with much consideration, the artist gave Heath and Abbey the thumbs up.

"Wooooow, I look hot!" Heath smirked, feeling proud of the work Abbey did on her.

"Admire later," Abbey replied. "Right now, we go."

"Right!" Heath nodded before looking right to the French artist. "Travel tip, please."

Hearing the magic word, the artist gave Heath and Abbey their travel tip. Heather saw this from a mile away, and had a very panicked look on her face while turning to Alejandro.

"Ugh, could you draw any faster?" Heather sighed. "Those freaks are getting the lead!"

"I'm trying as fast as I can, mi amor!" Alejandro shouted. "This pencil is useless!"

"Well, do something, okay? I want that first place, darn it!" The Queen Bee groaned in agony.

"Okay okay, just let me concentrate a little!" Alejandro said, calming her down a little.

Meanwhile, Heath and Abbey were busy checking out the travel tip to the next challenge.

"Go down, down, down and find the cheese so round, where your next tip is found." Heath muttered while reading. "Hmmm, what does that even mean?"

"I think tip refers to that, flameboy." Abbey said, pointing to a hole somewhere in the street.

Obviously, that hole was leading all the way down to a sewer. Taking their chance, both Heath and Abbey took off yet again.

As both Matt and Jeff were the next ones to have their drawing looked on, the scene transitioned to a very dark place, only for the host to shed some light, a la a flashlight.

"Welcome to the catacombs, where ancient Parisians buried victims of the unfortunate Black Plague," Don said with a sneer. "Teams must use their noses to navigate this maze of tunnels and find the correct exit where they must find their next travel tips hidden amongst these wheels of roquefort cheese!"

Meanwhile, one of the teams that boarded flight number two, The Pride of Mexico, had suffered a row of flat tires from their taxi.

"Grande, de entre todas las cabinas de aquí en Francia, tenemos esta pequeña cosa tonta con neumáticos desinflados!" Alberto groaned in disgust. **[1]**

"Calm down, Alberto! It ain't the end of the world." Mysterio said, trying to calm his partner down.

"Oh sure, you say that now, but that smelly shoe _perro_ and his big-headed wife took the last one we wanted!" Alberto groaned a little.

Not being pleased of how their cab was going by this pace, Alberto decided to annoy the cab driver by shaking his shoulders out of anger, therefore strangling him.

"¡VAYA MÁS RÁPIDO! Más rápido, maldita sea!" Alberto growled at the cabbie. **[2]**

"Calm down, Alberto! He's just doing his job!" Mysterio shouted, trying to break Alberto off the driver.

"Je déteste mon jo-o-o-o-o-o-b!" The cabbie said with his neck being wobbled around by Alberto's hands. **[3]**

 _ **Confessional - The Pride of Mexico**_

 **"I hate taxi's, I really really do." Alberto muttered out of anger.**

 **"Yeah, he gets a little moody around taxi's, so I wouldn't go near him like this." Rey shook his head at the camera while gulping.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Meanwhile, the artist was busy checking out SpongeBob and Patrick's work, much to a scowl from the artiste's face.

"What? I did really good!" Patrick shrugged.

Just to show how 'good' Patrick really was, the artiste showed SpongeBob his partner's drawing...

...

...

...which turned out to be a stick figure of SpongeBob himself.

"Seriously, Patrick?" SpongeBob groaned.

"Hey, don't blame me because I'm a good artist!" Patrick said, crossing his arms in an angry way.

"That doesn't even look anywhere close to me!" SpongeBob whined a little. "How is that good, Patrick?!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HATE MY ART!" Patrick shouted.

"I NEVER SAID I HATED IT!" SpongeBob shouted back. "I JUST WISHED YOU'D TRY, THAT'S ALL!"

While both SpongeBob and Patrick were still arguing, more of the teams were busy finished with theirs. In order, the Artiste gave out the thumbs up to both The SWAT Kats, The Hollywood Couple, The Simpsons, The Blue-Collar Couple, The Hype Bros, The Reality TV Pros, The Cops, The Royal Couple, The Plumbers, The Devil Hunters, The Long Distance Couple, The Angry Black Men, Father and Son, Nincompoop and Shepard and the last two teams he was currently checking, The Singer-Songwriters and The Twins.

The artiste looked at the pic with a raised eyebrow around him.

"Come on, it's that good!" Ally exclaimed, feeling a little anticipated.

After much consideration, the artiste finally gave the Singer-Songwriters the thumbs up!

"Yes!" Ally smirked. "We're in the clear!"

"I know you'd do it!" Austin said, hugging his partner.

"Yeah, I'd knew you'd do it..." Liv sighed in a love-struck way.

"What?" Ally and Austin said to Liv.

Gulping in torrential fear of having the Singer-Songwriter team hear her, Liv decided to change her tone of voice.

"Oh sorry, I meant to say, 'I knew both of you could do it!'" Liv chuckled, feeling a little cheery voiced.

"Oh, thank you, Liv!" Ally nodded to Ally before looking back to Austin. "C'mon Austin, lets see what the next tip says!"

"No problem!" Austin nodded back. "See you at the next challenge, you two!"

As soon as the two left, Liv was out staring at Austin far away from where was standing.

"Yeah, I'll... see you later my hunky dreamboat..." Liv sighed again.

Meanwhile, while she was still daydreaming...

 _*SNAP*_

The sound of snapping fingers awoke her right up, thanks to Maddie.

"AGH! I'M UP!" Liv yelped.

"Thank goodness you're up." Maddie sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Liv gasped.

"You were lovestruck, that's what!" Maddie exclaimed. "Now come back to reality and lets go already! We got a thumbs up!"

"Oh, right." Liv nodded as Maddie grabbed her hand and took off.

 ** _Confessional - Twin Sisters_**

 **"I swear, it's so hard to get you to focus..." Maddie groaned.**

 **"But I can't help it, Maddie!" Liv moaned sadly. "I mean, Austin Moon is just soooooo cute. Even when I think about his beautiful face, voice and butt, my mind goes blank!"**

 **"So does Diggie, but at least he's not really distracting." Maddie groaned again.**

 ** _*FLASH!*_**

While the Sea Creatures and The Evil Couple were still struggling with their drawings, the teams that boarded flight number two had finally arrived to the Eiffel Tower and drabbed their tablets and writing utensils. Once again, the poses were like this: Applejack, Bridgette, Vanessa, Xander, Ziggler, Peggy and Ashlynn for sexy, Alberto, Rusev, Falco, Throttle, Bubba Ray and Robin for the muscular pose, and Cyd, Star, Urkel, Flash, Robin and Sheldon for goofy poses. For the writing utensils though, Fox, Shelby, Emma, Leonard, Carl, Monty and Hunter went for the pencil, Mysterio, Summer Rae, Vinnie, Ryu, Twilight and Al went for the pen, and Big Mac, Marco, Batman, Geoff, Lana and D-Von went for the paintbrush.

Meanwhile, Geoff was liking the position that Bridgette was in. She was laying down while using her elbows to have her body lean up. To make it extra sexy, Bridgette also showed a little leg, which got Geoff's heart going.

"Oh man, you're sooooooo hot!" Geoff smirked.

"Make sure you get my eyes, okay?" Bridgette said with fluttering green eyes.

"No prob, babe!" The party boy nodded.

Somehow, when he stared at those green eyes, Geoff's hand started shaking around. Apparently, when she fluttered those emerald eyes of hers, Geoff started to lose control of his nerves, which actually made him mess up the picture. His hormones started to take control all throughout his body, just to the point where he just couldn't take it anymore.

Looking back at her with such desperate seduction, he set his paintbrush down.

"Let's go, babe." Geoff said, grabbing her hand.

"Ooooh, you're so romantic!" Bridgette cooed. "Let's make this fast, ok?"

Nodding to her girlfriend's demand, both Geoff and Bridgette went somewhere to be alone for a little while.

 _ **Confessional - The Surfing Couple**_

 **Both Geoff and Bridgette were spending their confessional making out like dogs. Knowing that the camera was still shooting them, Geoff turned to the camera.**

 **"Hey, can you shut it off?" Geoff replied. "We're in the middle of something."**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

While the teams that had boarded flight number two were still drawing like crazy, the scene switched over to the third and last flight, which was pulling down at the runway.

"However, this just in, flight number three has finally arrived!" Don said off-screen.

Suddenly, the last remaining teams that boarded the third plane got out of the runway and sped themselves up toward the taxis. Those teams included Hedgehog and Echidna, X-Men, The Skilled Ninjas, The Ghosts, The Brothers, The Angry Critics, The Dopers, Brothers 3.0, That 70's Couple, Best Friends, Grandpa & Pickleboy, Twin Brother-Sister, Heroes For Hire, Cousins, Brothers 2.0, The Mutants, Step Brothers, Seinfeld's Friends, Delivery Men, Ponyville's Fan Favorites and Sockhead & Scammer.

However, when both Fluttershy and Edd got a grab of the handle, they took a look at each other and blushed.

"Oh um, I'm sorry." Fluttershy gulped.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Edd said with a nervous chuckle.

"Obviously, you beat me there, so I'll let you in." Fluttershy said, getting out of Double D's way.

"Oh, no no no, ladies first, ma'am!" Edd exclaimed, moving out of her way.

"I concur, you go first." Fluttershy replied.

"But it would be rude of me to get in your way." Edd gasped with a smile. "Please allow me-"

"WILL THE ONE OF YOU JUST GET IN ALREADY!?" Eddy and Pinkie Pie shouted to them.

Knowing that their shouting scared them half to death, both Fluttershy and Edd decided on an ultimatum.

"Ummmm, you wanna ride in the taxi with me?" Fluttershy asked him nicely.

"Yeah, sure." Edd nodded as the four of them got inside a taxi one at a time.

But while he opened the door...

 _*AC-CHOO!*_

Edd accidentally sneezed on Fluttershy!

"AAAAAAAAH!" She yelped in horror.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Edd sniffed. "I just can't stop sneezing non-stop! Please forgive me!"

"You know what? I'll just get on the other taxi..." Fluttershy gulped as she and Pinkie Pie headed to the next taxi close to them.

Edd felt nothing but defeat and disappointment from that moment. Eddy on the other hand, could do nothing but laugh at Double D's unfortunate pain.

 _ **Confessional - Ponyville's Fan Favorites**_

 **Fluttershy was spending her confessional being frozen and shivering in fear after being accidentally sneezed on.**

 **"I'm pretty sure it was an accident, Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie replied.**

 **"Trust me, it was n-n-n-no accident, Pinkie!" Fluttershy chattered.**

 **"No problem, I have just the thing to prevent future-soon-to-be colds!" Pinkie said, digging something from her bag.**

 **After minutes of searching, Pinkie pulled something out of the bag, only to have party streamers shoot out of it instead.**

 **"Oops, that's supposed to be soup." groaned Pinkie. "Let me find it."** _ **  
**_

 **Once again, Pinkie started searching around in her bag, hoping to find that cup of hot soup. But instead...**

 _ ***CHOMP!***_

 **Pinkie felt the sound of a mouse trap going off in the bag, forcing her to hold her breath for some reason.**

 **"Ummmm, Fluttershy...?" Pinkie muttered painfully.**

 **"Yeah?" Fluttershy gulped.**

 **"Call a hospital..." Pinkie gulped back.**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Meanwhile, during their way to the Eiffel Tower, The Brothers took their time to discuss their thoughts and strategy to the camera inside their taxi.

"Yeah, I admit we're falling behind and all, but we're just waiting until they all get tired and beat," Phineas explained. "And as soon as they let their guard down, we come out of nowhere and right into first place! You like that, Ferb?"

Ferb didn't reply, but he did respond with a thumbs up instead.

"You know, even if he's a man with few words, my bro tells it like it is!" Phineas nodded to the camera.

The brothers weren't the only one explaining their thoughts. The scene also switched to the X-Men, who had something to say themselves while Gambit was busy shuffling cards like always inside their taxi.

"The teams are gettin' tense," Gambit replied. "I feel like they're gettin' harder as time passes by. To be honest, I got no problem with that. I'm pretty sure no matter how strong they get, first place is what we're going after."

"We would have been first place if you didn't hold us off down at the bathroom..." Wolverine muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry if I got the bladder of a Po Boy sandwich, okay?" Gambit groaned in response. "I would have been there quicker than I got in if it weren't for that freaky turtle."

"Hey, we can hear you." A voice said to them.

Suddenly, the camera turned to the other team sitting beside them, which was Raphael and Casey Jones.

"Why in the hell did we ever share a taxi with them?" Wolverine sighed.

"Well, excuse us for being gentleman-like." Casey rolled his eyes sarcastically.

The scene then switched over to the Delivery Men team, with the camera only focusing on Fry. He didn't look too happy to be honest.

"I can't believe Alejandro and Heather would hijack our scooter like this," The pizza delivery boy growled. "I only hope there's hell to pay for them soon enough. You with me, Bender?"

"STOP THE CAR, MORON!" Bender shouted over to the cab driver.

Just then, the cabbie stopped the taxi that the Delivery Men were traveling in.

"Agh, Bender!" Fry groaned. "Why did you stop?!"

"Look at that, Fry!" Bender gasped, pointing up for some reason.

Curious to where he was pointing at, Fry bent over to the front...

...

...

...only to realize they had stopped at a liquor store somewhere next to a French bistro.

"Why did you stop at a liquor store?" Fry raised his eyebrow.

"Ain't it simple?" Bender shrugged before exclaiming, "We're gonna get drunk off our ass!"

"But we're gonna fall way behind if we stop for some booze!" Fry cried out.

"No, we don't!" Bender said while shaking his head.

"How do you know that?" Fry shrugged.

"I heard from a mysterious source that the more beer you drink, the better you are as an athlete, buddy!" Bender exclaimed.

"Is that true?" Fry raised his eyebrow again.

"C'mon, would I ever lie to you...?" Bender smirked in a sly fashion.

This led Fry to think about what Bender said. There was actually no way this could be proven true. Fry was beginning to have second thoughts about this possibility. There was a part of him that told Fry he shouldn't go in with Bender, and the other half of him said that Fry should. Either way, Fry was coming to a very uncomfortable standstill.

After such thinking, Fry gave his friend the only response the delivery boy knew how to give:

"I'm buying."

"All right, that's my man!" Bender smirked as he and Fry got out of the taxi and into the store.

 _ **Confessional - Delivery Men**_

 **Both Fry and Bender were busy spending the entire confessional drunk as crap from all the booze they drank.**

 **"Uh, I forgot we were t-t-talking about..." Bender stuttered in a drunken way.**

 **"Um, I think w... I think we..." Fry stuttered as well.**

 **"You what?" Bender said, turning to him.**

 **"I for... I forgot what to say now." Fry said, holding in his laughter.**

 **"Hahahaha, being drunk ru... rules..." Bender laughed hysterically before taking in a huge burp.**

 ***FLASH!***

"So far, the race for first place is turning quite into an interesting one!" Don exclaimed off-screen. "Will Liv try to focus without going ga-ga again over Austin? Will Fry and Bender remember anything from this competition after all the boozing? And will the kids be alright? The questions will be answered when we come back after the break on The Ultimate Ridonculous Race!"

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **[1] - "Great, out of all the cabs here in France, we got this silly little thing with deflated tires!"**

 **[2] - "** **GO FASTER! FASTER, DAMN YOU!"**

 **[3] - "I hate my jo-o-o-o-o-o-b!"**

 **Wow, what a chapter that was. Took me a lot of work, but I got it done! So...**

 **I guess Don has it pretty much explained, huh?**

 **Well, is it really true with all those questions he said?**

 **Next chapter is coming soon, so feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, it's time for some cuttin' and struttin'? Yeah, that's a Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake reference if no one ever got it. If not, look up his name on Google. You'll see what I'm talking about.**


End file.
